Reading Son of the Queens
by Roman trooper
Summary: You have asked and you shall be granted your wish. A reading of my story Son of the Queens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody I just want to say how wonderful it is to be typing and posting these stories. Its been some time that I have updated and fear not, new chapters are on their way for all my fanfics. Once I find my pace in this term I will be updating semi regularly. Now I know that several of you have been asking for a reading of this story for some time. Now wait no more for here it is. A reading of Son of the Queens.  
**

 **Enjoy**

 **Ps; Son of the Queens will be updated one the reading reaches a chapter before the last posted one.**

* * *

Percy Jackson and his girlfriend Annebeth were watching as the various groups of demigods cleaned up after the battle between Camp half-blood, Camp Jupiter and Gaia's forces. It was a strange feeling after being on a doomsday clock that Percy was feeling anxious.

"Cheer up Seaweed head," Annebeth teased her boyfriend as she stroked his arm. "We did it. The camps are safe, Gaia is gone-"

"At what cost Annebeth?" He snapped at her, causing her to rear back from the tone he used. "We may have won today but what about the next one? And the next? Over and over again we have stopped threats that might of been prevented if the gods would have grown a spine!"

Annebeth hissed though her teeth as she tried to find the words to help her upset boyfriend. "Percy, your upset right now and not thinking straight. Do you think that many of us are asking ourselves that question? The gods have apologize-"

"While instigating that there was nothing that could be done."

"-And have been trying to make it up to us. Di Immortals Percy, you need a break." Smiling coyly at him she purred. "How about you and me go to your place and spend the rest of the day there so you can relax. If your a good boy and obey you can help me with an itch I got."

Percy blinked and stared as Annebeth walked away, swinging her hips seductively before racing after her. Jason and Piper watched as the son of Posiden chased after the daughter of Athena with smirks on their faces. But they fell as they recalled their missing friend. 'Leo.' Piper thought as she felt Jason's thumb rub circles in her palm.

...

Annebeth signed in content as Percy spooned and wrapped his hands around her body. She was happy as she had her boyfriend with her and a national geographic special on the television about the battle of Marathon. She could feel his slight frustration and yet peacefulness as he held onto her and giggled in her head as he muttered under his breath. She knew that he loved her too much to complain and she also knew that he was enjoying her company just as much as she was.

 _Sluurp_

Percy's and Annebeth's heads snapped up from the TV to see a man slurping up a smoothie. "Yo!" Hermes grinned as he looked at the two demigods. Annebeth shirked and the duo fell off the couch in a tangle of limbs and blanket. Hermes watched as they tried to escape before snapping his fingers to free them from it and place the now folded blanket on the couch. "Sorry to interrupt such a sweet and tender moment between you two but your needed-on Olympus."

"What is it this time? A nice tailored speech to us demigods thanking us for our endeavors with a reward attached before sending us on our ways till the next world ending crisis?" Percy spat out as he fingered Riptide.

"Percy!" Annebeth loudly hissed at her boyfriend as Hermes narrowed his eyes.

"I understand that your grieving over what has happened so I'll let it slide Percus." Hermes growled threw gritted teeth. "We all are, gods and demigods on both sides. But something has transpired that demands yours and several others attention."

Annebeth squeezed Percy shoulder to relax him. "What has happened."

Hermes shrugged. "That's the problem. Chaos has sent us a book and a list of names to listen to it being read on a note. Also, the note stated that the book will only be read when everyone is more or less there and if not Chaos would be... displeased. Naturally Zeus is ordering me to bring you all in."

Percy took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. The breathing medication exercises that he had been learning were helpful with the headache he was sure to happen when they arrived. "Lets get this over with." He stated with resentment.

Hermes nodded and snapped his fingers and the demigods found themselves next to Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Thaila, Reyna, Nico, and finally Hylla. Looking around Percy noticed that Hades, Persephone, and Amphitrite were also there. But what drew his eyes was the rather glowing book over Hestia's hearth.

"Lord Zeus/Jupiter." The demigods stated as they bowed to the king of the gods. Several of the gods snickered as Zeus's eye twitched.

"For the sake of time and not to give me a larger headache refer to us as our Greek forms." He groaned as he rubbed his head. "I haven't had a headache like that sense Athena was trying to escape it."

"Well you stay in someone's head for several years and then you can decide if you want to give them a headache." Athena snapped at her father. It was a sore spot for her to recall that event.

"I thought it was roomy in there as he rarely thinks with that one." Hera growled as she glared at her husband. His brothers snickered into their hands as well as the demigods but stopped with with the stormy glaze of Zeus pasted over them.

Clearing his throat and raising his hand Apollo spoke up. "Can we get on with this?"

"I thought you would want this to take longer. After all, once its over your punishment may start."

"Fuck you Ares."

Never the less, we should proceed with what Chaos has sent us. Who wants to start?"

The book floated over to Hestia and landed on her lap. Quirking her eyebrow she picked it up. "I guess I am. Unless anyone wants to disagree or speak up." The gods and demigod all shook their heads and the goddess smiled. Opening the book she began. "The Son of the Queens..."

 **Sally Jackson hummed as she walked up the steps of the NY Academy for young women. Her Sweet on America uniform ruffled in the breeze. As she entered she thought about the fact that the headmistresses of the school was letting her son learn a the all girls school. Her dear childhood friend met her was she went though the door of the school by surprising her with a hug. She was wearing a light green dress with a simple touch of make up. Her blonde hair trailed freely down her back as she held on to Sally.**

"I'll hit that."

"Apollo!"

"What?"

 **Miss Abigael was the headmistresses of the school and was glad to see her friend.**

"I remember her. She was having drinks with my mom one day when Gabe was running an errand of his." Percy piped up.

"Gabe?" Jason asked him.

"A man that looked and smelled like a walrus pig offspring."

"Ah."

 **"Sally dear, how was your day?" She inquired as they separated. "No problems at work today?"**

 **"I had a fine day today Abigael," Sally answered. "In fact, my boss gave me the rest of this week and the next off with payed vacation time. He said that I need to send more time with my boys and to relax a bit..."**

"Seems Percy has a sibling in this story." Athena hummed as she thought about the ratification of Percy having a sibling.

Thalia blinked. "But doesn't that mean hes going to an all girl school?" The gods and males all blinked in surprise and realization.

"Hot dam." Hermes gave a wolf whistle and his brothers all grinned at the idea of being the only boy in an all girls school.

"Leo would start to cry." Hazel muttered as she groaned.

 **Abigael frowned as she saw Sally's face fall. She had her suspicions that Sally's husband was beating her and was abusing her children**

Hera growled at that line and her brother Hades and his wife, Persephone, made a note to give him a harsher sentence in the field of punishments.

 **but could never get her friend to tell her anything. Sally would just wave it off and say that she was fine, but Abigael knew better. Tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears she wondered what she would say to her friend and the mother of the most sweetest little boy she had ever met. Many of her staff and the girls in the academy had a soft spot for the adopted son of Sally and all of them thought of the boy as a little brother.**

'That's so sweet,' Thought Hestia before continuing.

 **Abigael smiled as she recalled when she had met the boy. It was her turn to host a girls get together and Sally had been running late that night. She had just taken Percy to another boarding school and wasn't able to find a baby sitter for her child. The walrus of a man she called a husband was out of town on a so-called meeting. So she had brought her four year old son. The boy was kind and polite for a four year old. His little blue eyes seemed to sparkle with some hidden secret that only he knew whenever he was happy or excited.**

The females all cooed as an image of a four year old boy appeared. Thalia blinked as she compared the image to a memory of her bother and wondered if Jason looked similar to the boy in the image at that age.

 **Unlike his older brother Percy, Sally's youngest rarely got into trouble that involved strange events as many of the girls stood up for him in his defense when something did happen.**

"So unfair." Percy grumbled as his fellow demigods either laughed or giggled at him. The gods all cracked a smile in amusement.

 **'Like the noodle incidence' She thought. How in the world did it happen she didn't want to know, considering that it involved the once proud members of the NYPD's and NYFD's honor.**

"So what happened" Hermes asked.

Hestia shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't say. Perhaps later on we my discover this noodle incidence."

 **Shaking her head she opened the door to the room where Sally's son was. "Time to go Naruto, your Mother's here~" She started only to clasp a hand over her mouth to stop her self from laughing. Looking around her, Sally looked at her son and barked out a laugh. There was Naruto surrounded by sheepish teenage girls, dressed as a little girl.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

 **He was wearing a skirt that went down to his knees, and a light blue shirt that complimented his eyes. His long hair was put up in twin pony tails down his back. On his feet were a pair of black Mary Jane's shoes with a little bow at the ends and knee high socks. The look was complete with lip gloss, a little blush to bring out his cheeks, and a touch up to his eyes to bring them out. The thing was, the poor boy looked like he was a natural girl and not the male that he truly was.**

Another image appeared and several males blushed. The female demigods shifted in their seats as they started at the cross-dressed boy.

"Wow. Arty, what do you think?"

"He really does look like a girl," Artemis paused as she looked the image over. "If I didn't know that this was a picture of a boy I would take me a while to tell the difference."

"So he's a sissy, so what?" Ares took a drink of some beer as Dionysus scowled at him.

"Girly looking boys sometimes are sometimes great in bed Ares," The goddess of love pointed out. "Also he's just young and it isn't uncommon for young boys to dress up as girls by a relative or female friend."

Piper, Annebeth and Hazel blushed. But Thalia's blush made Jason pale.

"Sis..."

"It was just the once Jason, you would not even remember what I did." Jason went paler as Thaila smirked at him.

 **Naruto, seeing that his mother was there tried to wave to her but was stopped by the red haired girl that was doing his finger nails. "Naruto~, hold still. I need to finish and if you move I'll have to start over. You don't want that, do you?"**

 **Naruto shook his head. "Nooo~"**

"This is like that time in the cabin." Piper stated as she rubbed her forehead.

"Naruto huh?"

"it's Japanese pops. It means Maelstrom or Fishcake."

Posiden and his wife smiled as Apollo told Zeus that meaning of Naruto's name. Zeus just humphed.

 **"Then hold still." Sally smiled as her son waited for the girl to finish. He was such a sweet heart that it was a shame that he was a boy. Many of the women and girls thought Naruto was too feminine to be a boy,**

The females all nodded with that.

 **but Sally knew that was because he was such a mommies boy. He helped her clean the apartment where they lived as best as his little body could do. He was a good cook and could snitch and sew well enough to fix minor items.**

 **Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "I would love to have my son back ladies. So can you finish up? My son will be back next year so you all can dress him up when he gets back."**

 **"~Aww~" The girls and Naruto whined. Naruto was whining because he liked it when everyone was happy and that he had to leave his friends for the summer. Feeling bad for the girls and her son Sally thought up a solution.**

 **"How about I take a picture of all of you together? One for Naruto and you all can photocopy an image for yourselves?" The group of looked at each other then at Sally and nodded. Smiling, Abigael left to find a camera.**

 **'I need to get a picture for myself.'**

"I would as well. He's so cute" Cooed Aphrodite as well as Demeter, Hestia, Persephone, and Amphitrite. Hera, Artemis and Athena nodded as the thought about it.

 **"Bye Naruto~." The girls called as Sally drove away from the school. Back in his T-shirt and shorts, Naruto looked like how she have left him for the day.**

 **"So honey," Sally began, "how was your day?"**

 **Naruto beamed at his adopted mother. "It was great. We did math, writhing, arts & craft, and a science project. Then we did dress up..."**

 **Sally listened as her child told her about his day. Everything was normal about his day until. "...There was this one girl that was looking at me weird. And she was flickering like the TV when then channel is set right."**

"Monster?" Frank asked.

"Most likely."

 **Sally's heart froze. 'No, please no. Please let it because he is a clear sighted mortal like me. I don't know if I could bear it if he was like Percy. I don't want my children to be heroes and die.' "Perhaps you were seeing things dear. It was around the time you take a nap, yes?"**

 **Naruto thought it over. "Maybe." He spoke softly.**

Hylla rubbed her chin. "I know several Amazons who would love to raise him then auction him off if they ever got their hands on him. So few males are like that and they sell at high prices."

The males shifted away from the Amazon queen.

 **Sally reached over from her seat and gave her son a hug. "Cheer up honey. We're going to see your older brother when we get home then the three of us are going to the beach. Wouldn't that be fun?" Smiling at each other they held on to each other for a few moments before she went back to driving.**

 **High above on Mt. Olympus, three ladies watched as their shared son share a moment with his adopted mother. They knew that they had to send him to camp and when they did, all Hades would break loose as their so called husbands freaked out. Until then, they waited as their plans for Naruto to come into effect.**

 **Until then, they waited.**

"Is that it" Hermes asked Hestia.

"That's it for this chapter. Kinda short for a chapter in a story but it was enjoyable just the same."

"Could be like an introductory chapter," Apollo pointed out. "Where the author is setting up his or her feel of the story and didn't want to push the envelope too fast too soon."

"So who will read next?"

Jason raised his hand. "I'll go it if no one complains."

Hestia passed the book over and he started on chapter two...

* * *

 **That's all for now folks**

 **Hope that you will enjoy this story and follow it**

 **review on your way out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! yeah I know this chapter is up faster then what we all expected. But what the heck, I'm a nice guy so I thought you all would like this now instead of later. I am working on other chapters and I should have another up in a week or so. Also working on other story chapters so they should be updated in a while. Before or on Halloween should another of my stories be updated.**

 **Anyway, here are answers to those who have reviewed**

 **Redlox2:** **So the Olympians right now don't realize based on the title and ending that Naruto is the son of the Big3 wives?**

 **A)Nope. Not till later will they know for sure. They will mention several guesses until then though**

 **Insanemaelstorm:** **Wonder if Naruto will make an appearance**

 **A) mmm... No, sorry.**

 **Got any burning questions to ask? Review and get them answered. So please review at the end.**

 **Here's chapter two folks. Enjoy**

* * *

Jason began to read but now before Hestia noticed something odd. "Why is the book glowing again?"

Everyone's eyes blinked as the looked at the book, which was glowing a soft blue color. The glow intensified before fading, leaving another note.

 _Dear Demigods and gods_

 _Please note that anything and everything can change_

 _-Chaos_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Posiden asked Apollo.

"No clue. lets get on will the story then. Jason?"

Jason rolled his eyes and began again.

 **Sally watched as her two boys played in the surf of the ocean, thinking about how different her sons were from each other. Her biological son Percy had sea green eyes, black hair, a swimmers build, and a poor luck with nearly anything to do with a school.**

"Hi me!" Percy called out.

 **'At least this year he didn't cause me to pay several thousand dollars to pay for damages.'**

"PERCY!"

"What?"

 **She mused as thought about the fact that he was expelled ... again. She giggled as she watched as Percy splashed his brother. The younger of the duo fell and as Percy went to pick him up, Naruto tackled him into the sand.**

 **"I win!" Naruto cheered until his brother reached up and tickled his sides.**

Nico was silent as several of his fellow demigods, the ones will siblings that they were close to, ginned at the scene. Hera and Hestia were also, but Hestia shot Nico a comforting glance as well as Hades. 'Sis.'

 **'Percy is so protective of his little brother,' Sally thought as she shook her head to the boy's attics. 'It would kill him if he was separated from Naruto any time longer then necessary. I don't know if I could bear my eldest going to camp as Naruto was looking forward to spending time with his brother.' Biting her lip, Sally Jackson knew that she had to tell her sons and that would break their hearts. 'I'll tell them at the camp fire.'**

"The campfire, such a great place to get together and remiss about the future and past." Apollo stated with Hermes, Artemis, Ares, Athena, Hestia, Thalia and the demigods nodding in agreement. The rest all hugged their shoulders in agreement.

 **Naruto finally was able to escape his brothers tickling and raced to the cabin to dry off. "I'll beat you next time!" He called out as he raced over the sand and beach grass, feeling happy and excited. 'I will beat him, dattebayo!' He thought as he neared the cabin. Not thinking, he opened the door to the building, only to be tackled by an orange mass.**

 **"GAH! You stupid fox!" Naruto yelled as he and the said fox tumbled head over end on the ground fighting. "I won't forgive you this time!"**

 **"NARUTO JACKSON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Naruto looked up to see the angry eyes of his mother. She cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"**

"The mom look." Hera grinned at the image of an irked Sally Jackson and the males all shivered. Percy and Posiden more so then the rest as this was the women that Posiden had a fling with and Percy's mom.

 **Naruto, covered with dirt and sand, pointed to his side. "It was Kuyubi's fault mom, he tacked me as soon as I opened the door and~"**

 **"Naruto," Sally began as she put her head into her hand. With her other she pointed at the fox. "Kyuubi's a stuffed nine tailed fox that you got for you birthday. He isn't alive and he reached you shoulders. You must have left him on the counter next to the door and he fell on you. Now let's get inside to you you two fixed up."**

"So that _soo_ cute, he named this stuffed animal." Piper cooed as she looked at the image of the stuffed fox.

Frank blinked. "Why does it have nine tails?"

"I think it looks cure as well Piper," Hazel grinned at the image as well. "But Frank has a point, why does it have nine tails anyway?"

"Perhaps it's just a fox that Pericy's mom added the extra tails?"

"Umm," Jason raised his hand. "Can I read on?"

"Go ahead."

 **"This isn't over." Naruto growled at Kyuubi as his mother picked him up low enough so that only the fox could only hear.**

 **"Says the brat that was cheating. We agreed not to use are teeth and you bit me. Also, you didn't even give me the tuna that you promised me today. The seagulls were good thought, but you owe me several cans."**

Everyone blinked.

"Did that fox just talk?" Ares asked.

Hephaestus rolled his eyes. "No, it was the recording in the background."

"Really?"

"No idiot."

"Is it a monster in hiding?" Thaila asked her pardon.

Artemis shook her head. "I have never seen a monster do that. Perhaps this is just a figment of his imagination?"

 **Kyuubi smirked as Naruto yelled at him as Sally ignored her son's one sided conversation.**

"See?"

 **She didn't understand her son's instance that his stuffed nine tailed fox was a six foot tall bipedal fox that talked. 'Kyuubi', as Naruto preferred to call his toy, was her son's best friend at times and enemy for others. 'One day, Naruto will forget that it is just a stuffed animal and not a person.' She thought as she carried her son.**

"So its just a stuffed fox that his imagination turned into a real person. So he is just an average demigod child." Athena rolled her shoulders. "i would reather try to figure out who is parents are. There are several candidates that are queen immortals and several mortals that are decedents of royalty."

Annebeth blinked. "So he could be a real life prince?"

All eyes looked at Athena who slowly nodded. "It's possible. Either his mother was a mortal that a god had sex with or an immortal queen had sex with a mortal man."

"Don't forget sometimes we change it up and it could have been a mortal queen with an immortal queen." Hades pointed out to Athena. The duo winced as Aphrodite squealed in excitement.

 **'Although, I do have to wonder why it looks like there is blood and seagull feathers all over its mouth.'**

Ares grinned as several demigods turned green. "I think that it's not imaginary."

 **Sally entered the cabin with her son and Kyuubi. "Go on Naruto get cleaned off. Then let me take care of your owies, OK?" Sally said in a teasing voice as she put down her son and messed up his hair. Naruto pouted and Sally resisted the urge to squeal at his cute face he made. Naruto raced off to get clean and Sally walked over to closet to get out the med and sewing kits.**

 **"Hey mom." Percy greeted his mother as he went over to the cooler, getting out a blue Gatorade. "Where's Naruto?"**

 **"Taking a shower. I caught him fighting his stuffed fox again. One of these days it's going to be too damaged to fix and I will have to throw it away. Your brother will be so heartbroken and I do not know how he would take it." Sally sighed and turned to face Naruto's stuffed fox. Only to blink at the empty spot.**

"Did you steal it?" Apollo asked Hermes who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 **"Percy? Did you move Naruto's fox? It was on the counter just before you came it."**

 **"No mom, I didn't see it when I came in. Maybe Naruto took it." Sally nodded with Percy's answer. It was no big deal, as long as she fixed it up as well as her youngest it wasn't a big deal that it disappeared.**

 **After all, it didn't get up and walk away.**

"Welll," Hylla droned as she tried to wrap her head around the stuff fox.

 **" Your adopted mother was going to patch me up without anesthetic again. Doesn't she know that being sewed up with a needle and thread hurts?"  
Kyuubi said to Naruto while sitting outside the shower.**

"They do." Thalia winced at the memory of one time she had to be stitched up and couldn't take ambrosia and nectar. The roman demigods also grimaced in memories of when they had to be in the care of someone sewing them up.

"Wimps." Ares took a drink and sneered at them but wittered under Hera's and Apollo's glaze.

 **"You keep telling and and I tried telling her that you need it, but she always says that foxes, especially nine tailed ones don't need it." Naruto replied to his friend.**

 **Kyuubi snorted. " I hope she understands how I feel when she needed to to stitched up without anesthetic. That will teach her."**

"HEY!"

"Percy, they can't hear you."

 **"Hey! that's my mom you know and that would mean that something terrible would have to happen to her." Naruto scolded his friend. Kyuubi rolled it's eyes.**

 **"Whatever."**

 **"Hey Naruto, you done yet?" Percy asked as he came around the cabin.**

 **"Almost!" Naruto turned off the water and grabbed his towel. "All done!"**

 **"Mom waiting for you and Kyuubi to get inside." Percy told his little brother as he stepped into the shower. Naruto nodded and ran off with Kyuubi draped over his shoulders, tails on the ground dragging. As he disappeared around the corner, Percy could hear Naruto's one sided conversation with his stuffed animal.**

 **"No, you cannot eat my brother even if he smells!" "What do you mean I'm weak!" "See here you-"**

 **Percy shook his head and let the water clean him off, ignoring the strange argument that his brother was having with a stuffed animal. 'I still don't believe it when mom said I did the same thing, only with a stuffed blue whale.' Percy thought.**

Annebeth playfully pushed her boyfriend. "What you call it?"

"Bluey." Percy blushed and run his hand through his hair. "I was three or four at the time sue me."

"I'm not laughing."

 **'...Blue whales are cooler than a nine tailed fox too.'**

Percy nodded sagely in agreement. "That right."

"I like stuffed owls Percy."

"That's because it's your mother's symbol. Blue whales are huge and are so cool... And a bit irritating when your trying to hold a conversation with them as their minds seem to wonder everywhere."

Percy and Annebeth started to squabble over what was better as their audience looked on. Getting annoyed, Hestia placed them in a cone of silence so that everyone can enjoy the story while the duo argued in their area.

 **Naruto opened his eyes and blinked when he saw a bearded face that he didn't know. "W-who are you? W-where am I?"**

 **The man smiled and got a twinkle in his eyes. "Who am I? Well, I guess that I can reintroduce myself. You know me as Percy's Latin teacher from a while back." Naruto thought back to when he came with his mother to Percy's school to give his brother a home cooked meal. "As for where you are, you're at Camp Half-Blood."**

The Greek demigods (The fantastic duo were still going at it) cheered. Reyna and the Romans rolled their eyes and politely clapped or nodded with small grins of their own.

* * *

 **review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter**

 **Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

"So are you two done yet?" Hestia asked Percy and Annebeth. The duo nodded but refused to look at each other in their irritation.

"Come on guys," Jason stated as he looked at his friends. "You can't stay mad at each other forever."

"Jason, tell Percy that he needs to-"

"Oh no, my boyfriend is not going to be the middle man for you two." Piper grabbed Jason around the chest and kissed him. "Besides, I want to know what happens next."

Jason raised a brow and raised the book towards her. "So do you want to read then?"

"Nope. Not now at least." Was her reply with a pop on the 'op' in nope. Snuggling in closer to her boyfriend she picked it up. "I think someone else should... Nico?"

The son of Hades took the book and tried to open it. After several seconds the note flared up and Hermes looked at it.

"Says here that in order for the book to be continued to be read another person needs to come... But that's not right."

"What is it Hermes?" Zeus asked as he took a sip from a soda, god version 2.7. Hermes ignored him and stared at the paper.

"Uncle, did Leo make it to the underworld?" Hades blinked at the question. "Cause it says here that he is needed as well as his girlfriend."

Hades closed his eyes and was quite for a few seconds. The demigods were also quite as they were unsure of the answer that they were to get. Hades slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. This got the assembled demigods to start talking to each other in hushed tones as Hephaestus gave a soft smile. Zeus and Hades began to talk to each other in rapid ancient Greek as the rest of the gods listen with mid interest.

Hestia, having enough of the chatter after several minutes gave a sharp whistle. "That's enough from all of you. I rather get back to the story and I rather find Leo while we listen to the next chapter unless Chaos complains that we don't have our wayward demigod." The note shimmered away and the book flipped open to the third chapter. "There we go. Now lets listen to the next chapter while we immortals look for Leo. Continue on Nico."

"Err, Ok then. Chapter three."

 **"No no no. She needs to wear the pink one with these heels!"**

"Wha-?" Percy asked as Nico reread the line.

"Looks like your brother is getting another make over." Deadpanned Hylla as she ate some popcorn that she found. Percy sank into his seat and groaned as his friends rolled their eyes while grinning.

"Remember when we did makeovers sis? Reyna asked and her sister grinned.

 **"NO! The blue blouse and lavender skirt will be perfect!"**

 **"I think that her nails should be a nice red. What do you think Lacy?"**

 **"I think she is trying to escape again."**

"Most males would." Hermes remarked as he sipped some nectar.

 **Naruto pulled at heaved at the bindings that held him to the chair, surrounded by girls from the Aphrodite's cabin. They caught sight of him when he left the big house and thought he needed a makeover as he was too girly looking to be a boy.**

Aphrodite nodded as well as the rest of the group. "He really is quite the beautiful trap." She licked her lips as she thought of some very raunchy idea involving the boy if she ever got her hands on him. Her husband and boyfriend scowled.

 **He didn't want to be given a make over but they were rather forceful of their views. It didn't help that he naturally looked like a young girl too. The girls at the NYGA were the only ones that he let giving him a make over as they said it was for their grades.**

 **For some reason they gigged or turned their faces away each time they said that thought.**

"He can't be that dense. I mean even Percy was never that dense." Thalia pointed out.

"Why than-"

"At least when I was with him."

"...I take away what I was going to say."

 **"KYUUBI HELP ME!" Naruto yelled out.**

 **"MPHF. In a bit kit, these cookies are delicious and the tea is simply too good to pass up."**

 **"How can you be drinking tea and eating cookies when your friend is- HEY! You just said you're eating cookies! No fair, I want some too." Kyuubi made exaggerated eating sounds of someone who is enjoying a good meal. Naruto tugged on his bonds harder as to get to the cookies before Kyuubi ate them all.**

"Like Apollo and Hermes over Hestia cooking during the games," Artemis moaned as she covered her face with her hands. Hermes and Apollo blushed in embarrassment as they recalled the times they resorted to dirty tricks on each other.

 **It didn't help when Kyuubi started to talk to the other stuffed animals about said cookies. "Oh yes, Mr. Bumkins, Naruto is such a pain at times... Oh yes, he has yet to give me the tuna that he so promised... More tea? Why yes Miss Piggy, I would love some... I do believe that Naruto would have loved to join us, but he is rather tied up at the moment with his new friends...**

The demigods snickered in amusement as well as the immature gods.

 **Oh yes I am enjoying these cookies to much..."  
'When I get out of this I am going to turn that fur ball into a fur coat. That will teach him from keeping me from cookies,' Naruto thought as glared in the general area of Kyuubi.**

 **The girls of the cabin didn't pay any attention to Naruto as they were too busy chatting about what Naruto should wear and what kinds of make up he should be wearing.**

"Question, do girls really think about this sort of thing" Percy asked as he recalled the time he, Thalia and Annebeth went to find Nico and his sister. The females all grinned and stayed quite, much to the worry of the males present.

"Pipes stop staring like that." Jason tired not to stamper as Piper stared at him with half lidded eyes. Thalia was holding onto his arm so he couldn't move. Frank was slowly moving away from Hazel as the girl eyed him like a prize.

 **There was no guys in the cabin as the girls kicked them out, saying that it was improper for a boy to see a girl naked or indecent. As soon as the last boy was out, but Naruto, they locked up the entrance and covered the windows then provided to strip Naruto to his underwear. They let Naruto keep them on, saying that even if they were boy's underwear, they looked good on him and they looked at least like girl boxers.**

Mr D. snorted as the image appeared. "Poor Menma. Must have a hard time going to the beach or the public pool."

"Err, his name is Naruto Mr D sir."

"Eh? I know Hank."

 **Now here he was, tied up with chatting girls trying to figure out an outfit that would fit a 'girl' of her statue. Three guess who the lucky girl was. Naruto's eyes lit up when the bindings for his left hand came undone. His joy was short lived as a hand came to his cheek and brushed against his whisker markings. 'Don't purr, oh please don't purr.' He thought as he fear the consequence of doing so. "Purr" 'Oh no.'**

"Wait, he purrs?" Artemis asked. Hestia nodded and the younger goddess hummed in thought.

"Thinking about-"

"Finish that sentence and Ill shoot you Apollo."

 **The chatting stopped as soon as the girls hear the noise. "Did she purr?"**

 **"I think so."**

 **"Stroke her markings again."**

 **'Oh no.' The hand that was not moving started up again, this time up and down with feeling of gentleness like a lover does to their other. Naruto started to purr louder and lean into the hand. His eyes glazed over and he relaxed.**

"He's like a kitten." Cooed Artemis as well as Thalia, before shooting Apollo in the ass for snickering at his sister.

"Whom ever is is godly parent must have a lot of his pictures as a baby." Amphitrite said as she rubbed her husbands arm.

 **"Oh this is soo cute." One girl squealed**

 **Another nodded in agreement. "I know. She reminds me of a fox that I raised when I was younger until it died. The purring is more like a cat's thought."**

 **"That gives me an idea! Why don't we dress her as a fox?"**

 **"I have just the thing!" The girl named Lacy squealed out as she raced to her chest.**

"Hey Lacy!" Piper called out

 **Digging around she pulled out a shirt for the camp, a dark range pair of pants, some dark colored cat ears, and a long orange sock. She raced back to the group with the items in hand. "Let's use these."**

 **In seconds Naruto was dressed up with the sock acting as his tail. Several of the older girls did make up to complete the look. Kyuubi took one look at Naruto and fell to the floor howling in laughter. Naruto glared at his friend before a thought struck his mind.**

 **"It's missing something." At those words the girl's eyes lit up and nodded. The one called Drew nodded and walked over to where Kyuubi was and picked up the stuffed animal. Pulling out a ribbon she tied a pink bow around Kyuubis's neck and placed him on Naruto's lap. The girls all stepped back and admired their work, gushing on how cute the scene was.**

"It is rather cute." Hera stated as she stared at the scene.

 **"I hate you kit. The bow doesn't even match my color. I the great Kyuubi, reduced to being a play thing..."**

"I feel you man." Hermes muttered as his brother nodded. Athena reached over and slapped the back of his head fro the remark.

 **"If you had helped me we both would have escaped with the cookies." Naruto hissed at the fox.**

 **"About the cookies..."**

 **"You didn't..."**

 **"They were too good to pass up."**

"He ate them didn't he?" Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Must of been really good if the fox ate them all." Annebeth pointed out as she thought about a nice batch of cookies to eat.

 **"Now lets eat. Manet brought in cookies from her father's factory today and they are some of the rarest ones he could get her hands on."**

"Rare cookies?" Percy frowned at the thought. Now he was hungry from some cookies too as well as an upset girlfriend.

 **The girls turned to get to the cookies and saw that there was only crumbs. Kyuubi, seeing things were about to get hairy raced out the door, with Naruto right behind him, intending to murder his friend for eating the cookies.**

"Yes murder him!" Ares called out as he shook his sword. Frank pretend he didn't know him from the irritation of his fathers Greek side. He preferred Mars to Ares.

 **The boys of Aphrodite's cabin were bowled over as they sat around the grass in front of their cabin by two orange masses. Thinking that it was the poor kid that was taken by their sisters to be given a makeover and the kid's stuffed fox, they didn't realize that they had cookie crumbs spatted all over them when Kyuubi passed by. The girls noticed thought and unleash their feminine fury on the poor boys on the idea that their brothers ate their cookies.**

"Ouch." Nico stated as a small video of the rather one sided beat down popped up. "They had no chance at all."

"Hell hath no no fury like a woman scorn." Demeter quoted as she watched.

 **Naruto, so focus on killing Kyuubi, didn't notice until it was too late hit a person with their back turned.**

 **"Hey, who are you brat?" The girl glared at Naruto until she got a gleam in her eyes. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck the girl, Clarisse, smirked. "You are one of the two newbies. I was going to introduce your brother to the toilets but I think that you should go first."**

Percy growled and fingered riptide in his pocket. Annebeth shot him a look and he took it out without his sword.

 **Clarisse started toward the girl's restroom with Naruto in her hands. Naruto tried to escape, but she was too strong for him. She was about to enter before a voice called out.**

 **"HEY!"**

"Thats it." Nico closed the book and stretched. "These chapters are really short. as this rate we'll be done before dinner time."

"Let's not jinx are selves Nico." Jason pointed out as he watched his sister and girlfriend.

"So who wants to read next?" The son of Hades asked.

Athena summoned the book to her. "I think I'll take a read now."

Zeus shook his head. "First we find the boy. Hermes-"

"Already on it pops. I'll looking where he is most likely to turn up and also sending an avatar to where she is with Hep here."

* * *

 **That's the end of another chapter. See you all soon and please please leave a comment below.**

 **Seriously leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is late but I had a hangover from a Halloween Party.**

 **Enjoy and give me some goody reviews**

* * *

Athena began to read as her father and siblings were talking about how to find Leo. After a few seconds, Apollo noticed and flared his power, startling her and the rest of the group. "No cheating sis."

Athena glared at the smug grin he gave her. "Fine, but then can we begin? We're late enough as it were and I'm interested."

"Sure thing sis, but do you-" Athena growled and Apollo shut up.

 **Naruto stood in the middle of the girl's bathroom floor next to a blonde girl. Both were soaked, the girl more than Naruto as she had shielded him with her body, with toilet water.**

Annebeth glared at Percy who shank under her glaze. "Other me!"

 **His brother was in the only dry spot in the entire room for some reason. The trio looked at each other silently then walked to the entrance of the girl's restroom to see Clarisse and her siblings (Naruto didn't know that they were), floundering in the mud made from the toilet water.**

Ares gritted his teeth. He still recalled how his children were humiliated by Percy and how he couldn't touch him. Posiden and Zeus gave Ares a look to remind him of that fact and Ares seethed on his throne.

 **"Aww, I miss out on something interesting."**

"And there's that fox." Apollo hummed as he looked at it.

 **"Not much, Kyuubi. That gorilla of a girl and her friends were going to introduce me to the drainage ability of a toilet close up and personal like." Naruto grumbled to his friend.**

Frank rubbed his temples as he tried not to think of his idiot side of Mars and his other children. It made life far more easier that way. Reyna frowned, "Is this something that happens to all new campers?"

"Well..." Annebeth slowly trailed off as several memories came.

 **He then brightened up and spoke excitedly, "But bro did this thing with the toilets and had the water push the bullies away."**

"It was impressive considering that you had no training, but toilet water?" Amphitrite asked her stepson, whom he and his father nervously chucked sheepishly.

"Perhaps his father should clean up that clog in the west wing." Hades mentioned and got a glare from his brother. Zeus and Hera looked thoughtful on the idea.

 **Kyuubi yawned. "That's nice kit. But you now stink up a storm" **

**"Not my fault. At least I no longer look like a little girl playing dress up."**

"Truth."

 **"But now you smell and we both know what that means."** **Kyuubi grinned at Naruto's horrified look.**

 **"...No..."**

 **"Yes,"** **Kyuubi crackled. "Bath time."**

"The horror." Hermes shuttered at the memory of his first bath. "I feel for ya kid, I really do."

"Oh get over yourself Hermes," chastised Hestia as she took a sip from a drink she took from the hearth.

 **'At least it wasn't a bath.' Naruto thought to himself as he stepped out of the Hermes restroom freshly showered with a towel around his waist.**

 **"Oi, Naruto! Here's some shorts for you to wear and we're out of camp shirts your size right now so here's a shirt from the bin." The counselor for cabin 11, Luke Castellan, handed Naruto his new clothes.**

"That's Luke?" Piper asked as an image of a blonde-haired boy appeared. looking at it she frowned and gave Jason a look."

"What?"

"You're not allowed to get a scar like him. he looks like he could be your evil twin or something."

Jason rolled his eyes and hugged his girlfriend. leaning in close to her ear he whispered, "But I'll be your villain and you'll be my princess locked away."

Aphrodite giggled as her daughter and her boyfriend flirted. Thalia gagged at the mushy moment. Artemis looked like she wanted to hurl.

 **Nodding his head in thanks, Naruto reentered the restroom and put them on. When he came out he was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts, his sneakers, and a red, striped t-shirt.**

"Calvin!" Apollo exclaimed. Getting looks from the demigods he groaned. "Seriously? Calvin and Hobbes, old comic-book character who ran around with a stuffed tiger and written by a descendant of mine?" Getting nothing from them still he shook his head. "What's with kids these days. He's a classic in American culture."

 **Percy gave his brother a high five as Naruto walked out of the cabin. The blonde girl from earlier was with him. "How are you doing little bro?"**

 **"Fine." Naruto answered him as he stared at the blonde girl. Percy seeing this, was quick into introducing his brother to the girl.**

 **"Naruto, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my little brother, Naruto."**

"Smooth other me." Percy rolled his eyes and gave Annebeth a soft smile. signing, she leaned into him. She couldn't stay mad at him forever... But she could get back at him once his guard was down.

 **Annabeth's eyes blinked in surprise.**

 **"That's your brother?" She asked, shocked that the younger boy in front of her was a male. 'He looks more like a girl than anything else.'**

"I still think so."

 **"I thought he was a she."**

"Right?"

 **"I get that a lot." Naruto pouted as he silently cursed his girly looks. Something that Percy never seemed to let him forget, but at least he made sure that his little bro wasn't picked on too much because of it.**

Percy snickered. He would totally do so if he had him as a brother.

 **"...I... You..." Annabeth shook her head. Her female pride wouldn't except the fact that Naruto looked so much like a natural girl, far more than some of her sisters or some of the younger female campers. 'If he's a son of Apollo or Aphrodite I could understand as Aphrodite's sons do look girly at times and Apollo's until they fill out. But if not...'**

"I don't think he's one of mine," Apollo grunted as he pouted at the idea of his sons being 'girly.'

"I won't mind if he was." Aphrodite giggled as she looked him over. "I am a daughter of the original sky god so I could be considered a queen of the skies."

Hera growled at the goddess for that remark. Zeus pretended not to hear the goddess of loves statement.

 **Annabeth was taken from her thinking as Naruto started to talk to his stuff animal next to him. "Do you think that what I am wearing reminds you of something?... I don't know why but if feels like I'm impersonating someone who wears the exact thing that I am wearing right now with blonde hair was well who talks to his best friend that no one can see isn't just a stuffed animal..."**

"So he's not crazy?" Dionysus asked Apollo. "Cause he is showing signs of it." Apollo shrugged.

 **"So, Naruto, do you have any idea who your godly parent is?" Naruto looked at her strangely.**

 **"Huh? I thought this place was just a camp."**

The demigods all deadpanned. "Newbies."

 **Annabeth shook her head. "Well, yes... But this is a special camp for people like us. We're demigods and-"**

 **"What's a demigod?" Naruto asked genuine confusion.**

"Agapitoí athánatoi, eínai san to daimónio." Uttered Annebeth as she covered her face.

"In English, please." Haylla asked with a small grin.

"I think she said, 'Dear immortals, he's like Percus." Thalia guessed making her friend nodded and Percy brood.

 **"A demigod is a child born of a mortal and a god or goddess." Annabeth answered with a hint of something that Naruto could not identify. Humming she looked Naruto over. "Percy said that you were adopted, correct?"**

 **Naruto nodded sadly with hurt feelings. Even if he had a mother though Sally Jackson, it was not the same as knowing where he came from and how his true family was. Annabeth seeing that she had hurt his feelings, gave Naruto a hug.**

Hestia gave Annebeth a small smile.

 **"What, no hug for me?"** **Kyuubi spoke sarcastically as the duo separated. Percy stood where he was, more interested to the fact that Luke was walking up to them.**

 **"Hiya Percy, Naruto, how's the first day going for you?"**

 **"Fine." "Ok.."**

 **Luke frowned at Naruto soft tone. Looking over the scene he winces and had a dark look pass over him for a second. Only Kyuubi noticed the look that passed over him. 'That boy is more than what he appears. I better keep an eye on him as he reminds me of an Uchiha.' Kyuubi thought with narrow eyes.**

"What's am Uchiha?" Wondered Artemis as she stole some of her brother's popcorn and gave him a stuck-out tongue when he glared at her. Athena blinked and could find anything. After letting her sister know, Artemis bit the side of her mouth.

 **The next few days were interesting for the two brothers as they went around doing activities while the cabin heads and Chiron tried to figure out Percy's and Naruto's godly parents. Mr. D, as the camp liked to call him as he wanted to be called that for some reason Naruto did not get, was more interested in Naruto then his brother. The two were the talk of the camp as they were the newest campers this year. Naruto enjoyed camp like his brother, but both had a hard time trying to find an actively that fit them. Percy more than Naruto.**

 **Archery class with the Apollo kids**

"Let's see if your brother is better then you are Percy," Thalia teased her cousin.

Percy nodded. "I hate the bow," He stated in a quiet voice, getting looks from the twins.

 **High point was when Percy shot Chiron in the ass.**

The gods and demigods all snickered.

 **Naruto was able to use the bow, but he wasn't strong enough to draw the string back enough to hit the target from an acceptable distance. He had a great grouping that Chiron praised him for.**

"It is rather impressive." Artemis said as she looked over the grouping. "Although he will need some more practice in order to tell if it was beginners luck or natural talent."

 **The Apollo campers said he might be one of theirs but until he was claimed they didn't know if it was in his blood or talent. Kyuubi spent most of the time avoiding being shot at by Percy. Several arrows did hit and piece his tails. One of the Athena girls fixed Kyuubi for Naruto, but she had him promise to model for her in return someday. He agreed to the deal as she was the best seamstress in the camp currently.**

"We have a seamstress?" Asked Piper. "Who?"

"She died in the attack from the titan army on the assault on the camp." Annebeth said softly. "No one has her skill in the cabin and no one wants to take it up after what she did for us all."

 **Foot racing with the Hermes and Dryads**

 **Percy and Naruto were left in the dust by the Dryads.**

"Those trees are fast," Gripped Jason as he recalled having to race them.

 **However, Naruto had more stamina then his brother so he was able to go longer.**

The goddess of love was in titters for that statement and Artemis shot her a glare.

 **Percy was humiliated that he was slower than a tree but felt better when told that they had centuries of practice from running away from love sick gods.**

"They shouldn't have to." Growled Hera as she glared at her husband. Her fellow queens were also glaring at their respective husbands. The other male gods shifted in their thrones as the rest of the female gods glared at them.

 **Naruto was more concerned about the fact that the Dryads were too close to he when he tripped and fell. They spent several minutes to his horror to take turns to rub his cheeks and sitting him on their laps. He didn't mind sitting on their laps as they gossiped about things his mind didn't understand yet and pressed their bodies against him.**

The younger gods all stared with envy at the scene. The demigods all had mixed reactions to the scene.

 **'I wonder why the older guys and Satyrs are looking like they want to kill me,' He wondered as he shifted his weight on the Dryad that was holding him.**

'Lucky bastered.' Was the collected thoughts of the males.

'Is he really that dense or is it because he's young?' Was the female's thoughts on the matter.

 **Arts and Crafts with the Hephaestus campers**

 **Naruto didn't have the strength yet to use the forge but he helped the rest of the group by tending the fire and racing around to get tools for the Hephaestus campers. Percy enjoyed the class as he was able to partly forge a sword.**

Hephaetus grunted as he fiddled with metal in his hands. But his eyes sparked at the mention of Naruto trying to help.

 **Greek reading and writing with Annabeth**

 **Percy knew how to read so he had the easiest time with this activity then his brother, who was still learning to read. Even with Kyuubi, Percy, and Annabeth helping Naruto, the poor kid was out of his league for the time being.**

Athena pursed her lips at the mention of her daughter working with Percy on helping Naruto read. 'She should just do it herself, far less damaging to the boy.'

 **Gardening with Demeter's cabin**

 **Percy learned that he lacked a green thumb and left before he could cause more damage.**

Percy shanked under the looks Demeter and Persephone shot him.

 **Naruto was able to show that he had some talent here, but he got into an argument with one of the boys over several holes where the campers were growing flowers. The boy did not believe Naruto when he was told that it was Kyuubi's fault. Saying that there was no way that a stuffed animal could dig, he had Naruto fill in the holes.**

 **Naruto got back at him by via water balloons filled with paint and pinned it on the Stroll brothers.**

"Nice one." A snickering Hermes praised.

 **Canoeing**

 **Percy shined in this area while his brother did decently. While his brother got first in the race, Naruto got third as he had a hard time turning around with his boat.**

"Tiny muscles would make it harder." Mused the queen of the seas.

 **Then came the day that all the campers were waiting for.**

The Romans all stared as their counterparts, and Jason, cheered with excitement. "What gives?" Reyna asked after waiting for them to die down.

"Capture the flag is when I was claimed and if we're lucky Naruto will as well." Percy stated with some pride.

"Isn't it also when that hell hound tried to kill you?" Frank pointed out as he opened a bag of chips. Percy groaned and nodded his head. It was a sore spot for him and for those who knew who had summoned it. Annebeth, Thalia, Hermes, and Poseidon formed stormy looks at the memory. Before they could decide on who was to read next a bright flashed occurred.

"Um, hi guys." Leo waved at the stunned group. "Missed me?"

* * *

 **See you later and Happy Halloween**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's five. :)**

* * *

One would think that the reunion between Leo and his his friends would be one of great joy. Where the original seven would cheer in excitement running towards Leo to give him a hug. Leo would crack a lame joke that they would tease him about and he would tell them of how he survived. How he found his new girlfriend and how they were discovered by the god of travelers and was summoned to the home of the gods. Leo could bask in the glow of his friends admiration for his deeds and everything thing would turn out right.

Reality is never that straight foreword.

"YOUR DEAD LEO! YOU HEAR ME DEAD!" Piper screamed as she slashed at him with her dagger. Leo yipped as he leaned backwards to avoid the slash and used his flame powers to turn the wave of water from Percy into steam. Twisting to avoid a punch from a stone fist, curtsy of Hazel, Leo found himself blasted with a bolt of lighting from Jason. The gods all watched as the six of the seven demigods fought their friend with amusement. Ares was eating popcorn and recording the fight with a camera as well as giving remarks out and tips to the demigods as they tried to maul/destroy Leo. Hephaestus had his face buried in his hands as he tired to ignore his sons screams of pain.

"COME ON- WOE MATE EASY ON THE GOODS!- GUYS GIVE ME A SECOND TO EXPLAIN MYSELF!"

The six glared at him and increased their attacks on Leo. Hylla, Reyna, Thalia, and Nico, ignoring what was happening instead, focused on who came in with Leo.

Nico, tired of the awkwardness, spoke up. "So you are?"

"Calypso," She said with a soft smile. "Forgive me, its been a long time sense I was here."

"Well it's good to see you dear." Hestia said softly as she got up and gave the Titan a hug. Zeus opened his mouth to speak up but paled under the glare his eldest sister sent him. He shivered on his throne as he tried to think of a happy thought as he didn't want to admit Hestia terrified him just then.

'It's not fair.' He thought as he pouted. After a few seconds of listening to the fighting of the demigods he had enough. Lifting his bolt he let off a massive boom that shook the room. "That is enough of that. I want us to get back to the story before your fighting give me another headache on top of the one I still have from my dueling aspects." he growled out.

Hylla raised her hand. "I'll read next." The book floated to her and she began on chapter five.

 **Naruto felt odd in his armor for capture the flag. One of the Strolls was helping him tighten and straighten his armor, while the other was checking the bags that they had brought for the game. Percy was on the other side of the table, trying to find a sword that he could wield.**

"Brat looks like he's going to be flattened by that armor," Hephaestus grunted out as he looked over the armor Naruto was wearing. "Is it like that for all the campers?"

"Umm Hep, its been like that for a while." Apollo pointed out. Hephaestus scratched his beard and hummed in thought.

 **"So what are the rules that Chiron forgot to tell us?" Naruto asked as he reached for his helmet after his armor was properly put on, although a bit big on him.**

 **"Other then make sure that you watch your back for monsters that weren't cleared out, you should be fine. Unless the Ares campers use you to to back at your brother." Connor said as he handed Naruto a bag.**

"Hostage nice." Ares grinned. Percy growled at the god of war.

 **Connor and Travis had taken Naruto in as their apprentice prankster after he had framed them for the paint filled water balloon prank Naruto pulled off. Looking inside the bag, Naruto saw that the brothers had filled it with pranking supplies for the game. There was a can of whip cream, some stink and smoke bombs, a water gun filled with paint, a bottle of itching powder, and...**

Hermes nodded in agreement with the pranking supplies. As the god who did pranks it was his business to know what works and what didn't.

 **"What is this?" Naruto asked as he took out a box with a word on it he didn't know.**

 **Connor turned red in the face as Travis spoke in a tone that sounded serous. "They are balloons Naruto, a special brand that we smuggled into camp."**

"HERMES WHY DID YOUR SONS GIVE THAT BOY A BOX OF CONDOMS!?" Artemis roared as the female gods eyes burned into the god.

 **Mr. D who happened to be looking in the direction of Naruto started to snicker into his hand.**

Dionysus nodded in agreement. He totally would look.

 **Naruto, not seeing this, took one of the 'balloons' out. "They look strange for balloons." Percy was too busy talking to Luke about something and didn't notice the growing snickers**

The son of Posiden groaned and placed his head into his hands. Annebeth rubbed his back as she tired to ease her boyfriend out of his funk.

 **as Naruto spoke in a loud voice, "Why is each a different flavor? Are they for making the water that is put in taste better or am I supposed to fill it with cream?"**

Hera, Hestia and Artemis were frothing in rage as Hylla read the sentence over to make sure she didn't have misread it the first time. The male gods tried to suppress their grins at Naruto's clueless question. The male demigods were red in the face as Naruto tried to understand the 'balloons.'

 **Connor was trying to keep from bursting a gut as well as most of the guys who knew what Naruto had said unintentionally. The girls who also knew were too red faced to tell Naruto what he had could be taken the wrong way. Mr. D was making sure that he got this video taped for black mail or to use for the annual funnest Olympus home video showing for the next time the winter solstice.**

"Easy within the years top ten spot." He toasted to Menma or what ever the blonde boy's name was. He dodged an arrow from his red faced sister.

 **The fun came to end do to Chiron taking away the box of 'balloons' and telling the Scroll brothers that they had to clean the toilets for all the cabins for a week for their stunt.**

"Good." Hissed Artemis as she thought about hunting Hermes once the chapter was over. Hermes gulped and looked for places of cover till he escaped the room to avoid his sisters wrath.

 **Naruto protested, asking why the trainer was taking his balloons and to many of the campers snickers, watched as Chiron tried to come up with an answer to the innocent boy's request to have what he believed to be balloons.**

"They really do look like balloons," Jason pointed out causing his sister and girlfriend to look at him. Shrinking under their glaze he mumbled out, "Sex ED."

Thalia nodded. "Be thankful of that little brother." Piper just slid away from her boyfriend with a suspicious look on her face.

 **Giving up he just walked away, with Naruto protesting until Liz, the girl who fixed up Kyuubi, distracted Naruto so that he would forget about the 'balloons.' Naruto quickly forgot about the balloons as Liz told him what he was to be doing.**

 **"You will be sticking with me, Naruto. We'll be inside our territory as lookouts and distractions as the red team tries to get out flag."**

Athena nodded at the smart comment. Let the youngster learn who to play the game in a rather safe position. Percy grumbled at the safe position his brother got while he got the creek.

 **"What about Kyuubi," Naruto asked as he lifted up his stuffed animal.**

"Yeah what about the ball of fuzz?" Ares asked. Blinking at the looks around him he growled. "I happen to like that stuffed animal or whatever it is, sue me."

 **A blue head band was around its head and it wore a simple commando vest unzipped.**

"Rambo." Leo grunted out as he lied on the floor with his head on his girlfriend's lap. The ambrosia and nectar were taking a long time to heal him from the beat down and now his jaw hurt even worse.

 **"Mark, an Ares camper, gave it to Naruto after Naruto bested the older boy in hand to hand combat. Liz did not know the details, as Mark was not forthcoming and Naruto was bribed by the older camper to keep quite. All Mark said on the issue that Naruto could be either an Athena camper or just a clever Are's kid.**

"So he could be my kid? Sweet!" Ares exclaimed in pride.

Apollo smirked. "So you had sex with a queen then in this day and age?"

"Shut it sun-blob. Let me bask in the moment."

 **"Kyuubi can, err, watch the game with Mr.D? The first part was towards Naruto and the seconds towards Mr. D. The gears in Liz's head were turning as she thought on how she could come up with a logical and pleasant sounding reasoning that would have Naruto leave his stuffed toy at the table or cabin. While her sister Annabeth was the cabin head, Liz was also a candidate for the position as the eldest child of the goddess and had the same amount of beads as Annabeth.**

The demigods all looked at Annebeth who sighed. "Yes she was a candidate for the cabin head but she had her reasons for not accepting."

 **The only reason she was not the cabin head was because she did not want it and she was gone from the camp until summer time as she was trying to become a fashion designer.**

"See?"

"A pity too, she was a great strategist and candidate ." Athena gave a soft smile to the image of her daughter. Blushing she quickly added, "But you were and still are a great leader for your siblings."

Posiden snorted and winced at the slap his wife gave him. Behave was the look she shot him as she settled to hear more of the story.

 **Naruto frown but nodded. Walking up to Mr. D, he asked the immortal if he could watch Kyuubi until he could collect it after the game. Mr. D rolled hid eyes and agreed. If only because Naruto gave him the puppy eyes and the feeling of Hestia looking at him as if to say 'you better do so or else.'**

'Not fair,' brooded the god of wine.

 **Soon after the game began.**

 ** _Our hero Spaceman Sniff was hiding behind a rather large rock as he tried to find out what the evil Zogs were up too. His ally, the strange owl creature was nearby, perched on what looked like a rotten giant weed. The Zogs had taken our hero's ship and without it out hero could not escape this arena of doom._**

"Spaceman who" Hazel looked at her boyfriend in confusion. Apollo groaned and dimmed a bit as he fell into a depression.

 ** _"Gashf eafeh jjeras fii." The creature spoke to our hero as several of the Zogs came into view as they moved though the darken landscape. Taking out his Death Ray Zorcher, he set the level to 'Deep Fat-Fry.' Taking a close look at the approaching Zogs, he identified them as the seducer-swarm-maul class. Think back to his encounters with this type, our hero made a plan to avoid their attack of overly affection of death._**

"I think he is talking about cabin ten," Thalia smirked as well as her pardon.

"Well they are a breeding ground for fan girls with do swarm their victims." Apollo pointed out as he rolled his shoulders. Before Aphrodite could open her mouth he spoke first. "Truth god."

Her mouth closed with a click and she settled for giving him a glare.

 ** _Taking out a Demise-O-Bomb, he stepped out from behind the rock._**

"What kind of name is Demise-O-Bomb?" Hylla asked in confusion. Persephone shrugged.

"It is his imagination so perhaps he thought it to be as you would put it, cool."

 **"Hey it's Naruto!"**

 **"Oooh I want to stroke his whiskers again!"**

 **"Maybe we should capture him and bring him to the other girls. But what is he doing?"**

"Priories much?" Artemis dryly asked Aphrodite who waved her off.

 ** _Blast it. The Zogs have noticed our hero and were heading straight for him, clearly to take him back to the nest for their horrible treatment before killing him. Acting fast, Spaceman Sniff threw his bomb yelling, "Take that you filthy creatures! Die!"_**

"WHA-!? HOW DARE HE CALL MY BABIES FILTHY!" roared the goddess of love as her power increased. It was only with a warning in the form of Zeus's throat clearing did the goddess settle down.

"I agree Naruto, her children are quite filthy." Artemis snipped out.

"Ahem?"

"Sorry Piper, not you of course."

 ** _The bomb hit true and out hero waited to see if it was effective. His ally let out an alarm as it was attacked by a bigger and bulkier version of the Zogs. She was doing well, but she was then attacked for the side from another the some class._**

Frank blinked. "Ally?... Oh must be Liz."

 ** _A low grow came form the smoke and our hero gasped as the trio emerged unharmed, but extremely angry. The one that closest hissed out at our hero. Not wanting to know what these ugly creatures wanted, Spaceman Sniff raced away on his jet pack, quickly and rapidly leaving the area._**

 **Liz and the sons of Mr. D looked at the rapidly fading form of Naruto running away, screaming as the girls from cabin ten raced after him.**

The resounding roaring laughter echoed out of the chamber the group was in. Several minor gods and nature sprites looked at the building before going back to their tasks.

 ** _Oorks, it seems that the foul creatures have jet packs of their own. Our hero fires his weapon, only to find that it is only an irritant to his foes. "Gasd ourtr Spaceman Sniff!" One of the creatures roared at out hero as he raced away. Taking a look at his inventory, our hero quickly mixed the experimental powered into his blaster. Taking aim, he fired and to his satiation, one of the creatures went down._**

 **"Argh! That little brat if he wasn't so cute I would skin him alive!" Yelled Aphrodite's daughter number one as she rolled on the ground trying to relive the itching and stink.**

Piper snickered before shutting up under her mothers anger filled eye.

 **Her sisters quickly hide behind a tree to avoid being hit. "I think that maybe I should use my charm speak," grumbled girl number two**

"That must be Silena." Thalia piped up. Piper looked at the image of the girl with interest. So this was the former head of her cabin. She looked cool and beautiful even with sweat dripping all over her.

 **as Naruto took pop shots with his water gun. She quickly hit the ground and rolled as a paint filled water balloon broke over her head. Growling she came up with a plan. Telling her fellow sister next to her the plan, as their fallen member was out of it, they split up.**

"A pity she never took the oath." Artemis sighted as she looked at the girl. "She would of made a fine huntress."

 ** _Spaceman Sniff waited for the last two Zogs to show themselves as their fallen comrade was either dying or just faking its actions. Acting quickly he raced around the rock to attack the survivors. "Gadfa!" Yelled one of the Zogs as it captured our hero in its arms. The other appeared quickly, drawn in by its fellow Zogs cries of victory. The quickly took our hero's weapon and started to attack our hero by using their evil Zog seductions. Our hero must stay strong._**

"My babies aren't evil." Hissed Aphrodite.

 **"What is he talking about?"**

 **"I have no idea, but I think that revenge is in order. Hold him still as I use my talent to make him surrender and follow us."**

 **"Well hurry up, he's starting to kick harder."**

 **"Spaceman Sniff will never surrender you evil hags-" Naruto yelled as he struggled against the far stronger girl.**

Aphrodite was so angry she froze up in rage. Artemis took a picture to save the image of the enraged goddess of love and lust forever.

 **"He did not."**

 **"He did."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"I think that he should be proper punished." Reaching out, daughter number three stroked he's cheeks causing Naruto to start purring. Grinning she reached out and pinched Naruto's cheeks. "Owowowow!" Naruto cried as she pulled.**

"So abusive," Hestia frowned at the scene. Aphrodite grumbled and avoid Hestia glaze.

 **Looking at him dead in the eyes she asked with a smile and twinkle in her eyes, "I will let go if you promise to apologize for calling us hags."**

 **Naruto tried to shake his said, as Spaceman Sniff would never surrender, but the second girl pinched his butt and he cried out in pain. The girl let go and slowly started to rub the area to calm the pain. The girl who was holding his face let go of his left cheek and started to rub his side. Other the stress of the pain and pleasure Naruto surrendered.**

"Sexual harassment!" Hermes called out.

 **"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The girls grinned and let him go.**

 **"No lets get you to prison and-" A horn blew though the woods, signing the end of the game. Rolling her eyes, Selina Beauregard looked at her sister and Naruto with a neutral expression. "Never mind, lets go see who won."**

"We did!" Percy cheered along with Annebeth. A pity he cound see the fight with the hell hound though the story's view point but he was happy Naruto came out alright.

 **Naruto sighed as he walked aimlessly around the cabin green. Kyuubi was nowhere to be found as he said that he wanted to spy on the quote, 'Sexy dryads and nymphs who were bathing in the creek around this time,' whatever that meant.**

Artemis and Hestia pursed their lips as the male gods and demigods laughed.

 **The Hermes cabin were in the middle of sword fight class. Mr. D's sons were with the Demeter cabin working in the strawberry fields. The children of Athena and Hephaestus were working together on some sort of project. The Apollo and Aphrodite cabins were split between doing a volleyball match (the boys) and getting a tan (the girls). As for the Ares campers... They were taking a special archery class with Chiron after one of the boys from the cabin tried to do a trick shot and nearly shot Chiron.**

Ares grunted. SO what if his children were bad at the bow. Swords and axes were better weapon choices after all. So you could get in close and personal like. His roman son to withstanding.

 **Kicking a small rock in his path, Naruto sat down next to the hearth. 'I'm so bored,' He thought as he closed his eyes.**

 **"Need something?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked to his left. There off to the side was a girl that he had never really noticed.**

"Hi aunt Hestia!" Apollo and Hermes called out. Hermes turned to his brother . "Jinx, you owe me some soda and nectar."

"What! I clearly said it first."

"I think the stock from the 70's would do.'

"Are you even listening to me?"

 **She smiled at Naruto as she tucked some of her brown hair out of the way with one of her hands ans the other poked at the logs with a prod. Her eyes seemed to reflex the fire in them, but at a softer and friendlier glow. "Or was that rock just in the way?"**

 **Shaking his head, Naruto looked at her then huffed and turned away. "It's nothing."**

 **"Your actions tell me that it is more then nothing. You want to talk about it? I have cookies." Naruto looked out from the corner of his eye and saw that the girl had pulled up a lunch box and placed it on her lap. Taking out a cookie she teased Naruto by slowly eating one right in front of him. "They always taste better with someone to share them with."**

Hestia nodded in agreement. Food always tasted better shared.

 **Naruto's tummy rumbled and he blushed. The girl giggled as he rubbed the back of his head. Walking over to the girl he sat down and took one of the cookies. After a bite his eyes started to water. "This," he started, "tastes like mom's cookies."**

Percy winced and Poseidon sent Hades a look. Hades refused to look at his brother and ignored him.

 **"I'll take that as a complement then." The duo ate in silence for a while before she asked, "is it OK if I brushed your hair?"**

 **"Knock yourself out." Grinning, she took a brush that Naruto did not notice before and started on his hair.**

 **"You need to either cut your hair or take better care of your hair." She said as she brushed. Naruto hummed as she stoked his hair with her brush. Naruto jerked as she brushed out a tangle. The girl hit him lightly with her hairbrush. "Don't move."**

"You three never let me take care of your hair anymore," Hestia pouted to her brother. The big three sputtered and tired to come up with a reply for their sister who was sending them a sad beaten puppy face. Apollo hid his face as not to call his aunt out.

 **"Sorry." The duo were quite for a bit as she brushed his hair. "It's about my brother Percy."**

 **The girl stayed quite as Naruto explained how his brother got to leave the camp and got to know who his father was, while as for himself had to stay at the camp and not know who either of his parents were. "... It's not fair."**

 **"The world is, and never was, fair Naruto. Perhaps your godly parent wants you to grow stronger so that when you are claimed, you are given the honor based on your own merits."**

 **Naruto pointed at the Hermes campers in the distance. "Many of them were never claimed. Why are some claimed and others not? I understand slightly that the gods do not want to play favorites, but aren't they doing so by claiming some but not others? Why is it that because that we are sired by them we have to listen to the gods?"**

The demigods all nodded in agreement. The gods had no comment and many of them (The ones who had/have demigods) pouted.

 **The girl was silent as she thought up an answer to the upset boy. "I can see your argument and I agree. But the gods are prideful, so if you want to do something about it, you will have to become a great hero."**

 **"Then I will become even greater then even the legendary heroes of the past." Naruto declared with his finger raised up.**

 **"Perhaps Naruto, but for now, let me finish your hair."**

"Priories much sister?" Demeter asked Hestia. the goddess of the hearth giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

Hermes was about to comment before several silver arrows sped toward him. Yipping in fear he jumped from his throne to avoid being hit int the balls. Screaming, the god of messagers raced away with an irradiated goddess of the hunt after him.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the long chapter. They will get longer and longer until I reach the point were the SOTQs is about 5 thousand words per chapter. So you can stop asking for longer chapters. So please review and ahve a great rest of the week.**

 **Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know I'm late on updating on the chapter.  
**

 **another short chapter (Sorry for those who like 'em long)**

 **But had to deal with the wonders of life**

* * *

Percy blinked as he realized something. He had forgotten that Calypso was here and had not said hello. Blinking he turned to look at her to do so but paused for two reasons.

1\. Annebeth was giving him the 'do so and die' look as she was resting her head on his lap.

2\. Leo and Calypso were making out in the corning of the room

'It can wait,' He wisely thought as he went back to giving his girlfriend a massage and listening to her purr in contentment. They were in a middle of a break from reading as Zeus wanted to kick the titan out but Hestia was for allowing her to stay. The gods were therefore deliberating on what to do and the demigods and the titan were in a side room to wait for the judgment. Hylla and Renya were in another corner taking with Frank over matters of New Rome and the Amazon's trading agreements. Jason and Thalia were talking about different ways to train their powers and the merits of having a goddess train you vs a camp. He didn't know what the rest of the group was doing but he was content.

Hermes popped his head in. "Pops wants you Calypso. The rest of you can enter once I come back."

Another arrow zipped by his head and he was gone. An irradiated Artemis mashed the door and growled with frustration that her brother got away again. "Thalia! Summon the rest of the hunt. I want his hid now!"

"Artemis! Stop hunting your brother and get back in her at once! And bring the demigods as well!"

...

"So who's next?"

"The doc's not here so I will." Apollo smirked as he summoned the book. Leo and his father smiled at the joke as Athena rolled her eyes.

 **Hestia sang to herself as she cleaned her temple. Ever sense she met Naruto she had been feeling happier then usual. And it was showing in the way she moved and worked. Her latest batch of food was just as good as the feast she made for the celebration of the the gods first year of ruling.**

"I must of felt really happy," mused Hestia as she rubbed her chin. "Also I would have thought my cooking has gotten better sense then."

 **Her power pulsed of her in waves filled with happiness, making every passing immortal on Olympus wonder what was happening within the temple.**

"She must be really happy." Hera groaned as she recalled the last time her sister did that. Half the building on the mountain were set on fire on her sisters run away powers after a heart warming soap opera ended by Apollo. Zeus banned it from ever happening again after his temple was melted and his 'secret' book collection of play god was set on fire. Only good thing was it finalized the move from Spain to England.

 **"And that is another batch of cookies," Hestia gigged as she pulled her batch of chocolate chip cookies off the rack.**

"Mmm chocolate chip." The demigods droned together at the thought.

 **Using her powers to cool them down she put them into a lunch box. 'I hope that Naruto will enjoy these cookies just as well as the last batch.'**

'Lucky.' The gods thought.

 **She wondered as she walked into her bedroom. Going to her wardrobe, she hummed as she looked for a outfit to wear. Choosing one, she put it on like a mortal. True she could use her powers to put it on and have it fit perfectly, but she liked doing it like mortals.**

 **Twirling around she looked in the mirror to judge her outfit. "Hmm, perhaps I should lose the curls." With a pulse of power, she straightened her hair and tied it up with a ribbon in a bow. Nodding to the image, she skipped out to get everything for her lunch date with Naruto.**

Hestia and Artemis blinked in surprise as the goddess of love made no comment. Artemis glanced at her and shivered as Aphrodite seemed to be having an internal debate but was also still angry for the comments Naruto had given her girls. Piper shivered as her mother clutched the rests of her throne and cracks started to appear... again.

 **However before she could head to Camp Half-Blood, there was a knock on her temple doors. "Come in!"**

 **Athena and Artemis stood outside the temple wondering what was going on with their fellow virgin goddess. After days working to keep the peace between her brothers, Hestia suddenly stopped, leaving only Demeter and Hera to try to calm the fighting brothers.**

Demeter and Hera paled at the idea of trying to clam their brothers without their sister. Posiden sheepishly rubbed his head as his wife groaned.

 **No one noticed that she left until the first pulse of power left her temple. Zeus and Poseidon stopped their argument over Zeus's Bolt to send them to investigate.**

 **"At least the two aren't fighting," Artemis said to Athena as they walked towards Hestia's temple.**

The brother sputtered out denials but their wives had none of that. Hades snickered as his brothers were berated and thought about how he wished he had a camera.

 **"True, but until the Bolt is found there still the threat of war between the two. I hope my daughter will be able to retrieve the bolt even if it is the sea god's son's quest." Athena said smugly.**

"Really Athena?" Amphitrite asked as her husband gritted his teeth. Percy and Annebeth just rolled their eyes.

 **Artemis rolled her eyes as Athena started to mutter about how the boy could have stolen the bolt, when the boy was so ignorant about his heritage. 'It makes no sense for my rival to have his son take the bolt. It is as if someone is playing Zeus's rivalry with his brother.'**

Hermes snorted. "You say it when your outside the throne room but inside you stayed quiet. Priorities much sis?"

"Hush you."

 **"Instead of focusing on your rival, why don't we focus on the task at hand." Artemis growled at her half sister**

"That's not often you see deer dropping do that." Ares sharked out. A silver arrow trimmed his hair. "The fuck Art!"

 **as they turned onto the street Hestia's temple was on. She had no time to deal with Athena's issues with her uncle. All she wanted to do was to get back to her hunt to track down that monster that was proving to be worthy prey.**

"That means that she's miffed." Thaila muttered as his patron blushed and spoke under her breath.

 **Another pulse of power hit and the sisters had to question the fact why Zeus had their aunt leave the council for their lazy brother Dionysus.**

"Here here." The females of Olympus nodded. Zeus rolled his eyes.

 **"That... was interesting." Athena said as she dusted off her dress.**

 **"..." Artemis looked at her aunt's temple in confusion. "Was it just me or was that last one more powerful than the last?"**

 **"...Perhaps we should hurry..."**

 **The two sisters raced to the doors of the temple of the goddess of the hearth. Finding it lock, Athena and Artemis wondered if they should knock or just break in. After using their powers to determined if Hestia was alone and finding so they relaxed a bit. Artemis knocked as she did now want to be punished by Hestia again after the last time Artemis interrupted the elder goddess's concentration.**

"So what happened?" Artemis blushed and covered her face as her brothers started to laugh. Hermes and Apollo so much that they fell off their thrones. Annebeth started at the gods with irritation on her face. "I asked what happened."

The gods all laughed louder as the goddess of the moon turned silver in mortification. The demigods all looked on and waited for the immortals to stop laughing. It was after several minutes that Hestia finally got it under control and stuttered out, "We... we all swore never to speak of it."

Now the daughter of wisdom really wanted to know.

 **"Come in."**

 **Naruto turned the page as he read the book Liz gave to him. She had given it to him so that he could practice his reading skills for both English and ancient Greek. It was a story about some cat in the hat and Naruto was enjoying it. Reaching up he pulled out a flower from one of the braids that the dryads made earlier in the day. The tree girls loved to play with his hair and they did a number on it today. His hair was braided into several braids that had flowers woven into them.**

"Isn't that a marriage proposal" Piper asked Hera.

The goddess hummed and shook her head. "The dryads only count it as such once a mortal or demigod comes of age. Therefore its a harmless act."

 **Currently, he was in the lap of a dryad named Juniper who was helping him understand some of the words as he stumbled along with his reading. They where by her tree in the forest as Naruto wanted to get away from the campers for a bit. He hated the looks that he was given do to his relation to Percy. His brother did not steal the god of sparks bolt.**

"I'm so going to remember that."

"I AM THE GOD OF LIGHTING NOT SPARKS!"

"So you don't send out sparks at all? Sparky?" Hades and Poseidon snickered at their brother, slapping each others hands.

Zeus growled at his brothers.

 **Percy wouldn't do that, but the head god seemed to think so. Now some of the campers kept him at arms distance as his brother could have started the next world war.**

Jason felt the same way when he found out he was a roman and Athens's cabin lead the way to cast him aside for being one. Annebeth looked at him sheepishly and and Jason sent her a mild glare.

 **"OK Naruto, you should be heading back to the cabin green. You were going to meet a friend later today and I want you to get going before you forget."**

 **Naruto looked at Juniper with his big blue eyes. "Aw, but I want to finish this without your help one time though." He complained as he got off her lap. She shook her head as the young boy wined about the fact that he couldn't finish the book by himself yet. Reaching out, she gave him a kiss to his cheek, causing the boy to blush pink. "Eww!" He cried out as he rubbed the spot where her lips met his cheek.**

The girls all snickered at his reaction while the boys rolled their eyes.

"Cooties don't exist." Apollo grunted as he shifted in his seat. "Artemis started that rumor."

"I did not. Last I checked you used it as an excuse to avoid me and go on your own way when we were young Apollo."

 **Chucking, she patted his rear to get him moving. "I'll see you later Naruto," she cooed as he started off. "Maybe next time you'll finish the story." She called out to his retreating form. Hearing a rumble by the pile of rocks called Zeus fist, the dryad hid in the branches. Narrowing her eyes at the from that was heading back to the camp she thought, 'What are you up to son of Hermes?'**

'Luke.' Hermes frowned as he thought about his wayward son. Thalia, Percy and Annebeth frowned as well for different reasons.

 **A lone figure stalked its prey. It's eyes narrowed as the prey looked around, sensing something was amiss. After a few seconds the prey relaxed, thinking it was in no danger.**

Thalia's and Artemis's eyes glittered and a feral grin crossed the goddess's face.

 **The figure swayed it's tails back and forth as it moved stealthy in the underbrush. Getting into position, it crouched down. After a few seconds it leaped. Claws ready and teeth bared it headed towards the foolish prey that was walking unaware.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed as Kyuubi headed towards him from above.**

Artemis started to crackle in excitement as well as Ares, scaring everyone around them. Thalia less as as she was crackling with them.

 **Kyuubi tackled him with a flying hug and the duo went end over end down the path, fighting. Dust flew as the duo rolled towards the green, fighting tooth and nail.**

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Ares cheered out. Hera and Zeus groaned as their son got into the fight.

 **"YOU STUPID FOX!"**

 **"SMELLY APE CHILD!"**

 **Over and over they argued as they rolled/fought out of the forest and onto the green. A satyr stepped out of the way looking on as Naruto fought his stuffed fox... And losing.**

Nico blinked. "He's losing... to a stuffed animal."

"Calvin loses to his stuffed animal." Apollo pointed out.

"Still no idea."

 **"That kid has issues," he said as he went on his way towards the stables. Several campers watched as Naruto and his fox fought and rolled head over head though the green.**

 **"I will win as I am the most powerful and the best looking fox there is," Kyuubi proclaimed as the duo heading towards the hearth, using one of it's tails to sucker hit Naruto in the gut.**

 **"I will not lose to a nine tailed flea bag!" Naruto roared as he slugged Kyuubi in the eye.**

"It's so wonderful seeing friends fight." Ares stated as he wiped a tear from his eye. The other gods and titan moved about from the happy war god. Frank sanked his face into his hands and started to pray in Latin.

 **They rolled past the hearth, ignoring the flash signing the arrival of two goddess. Hestia and Artemis could only look as Naruto and Kyuubi rolled/fought towards hearth.**

"So like his brother Percy." Renya pointed out as the son of the sea god blushed in shame as his girlfriend agreed with a round of laughter.

 **"...That is Naruto?" Artemis asked Hestia as the the duo stopped fighting, with the stuffed animal pinning Naruto down while Naruto choked it with is hands.**

 **"Yes," Hestia answered her niece as she looked at the scene with wonder. Naruto, hearing her voice looked up.**

 **"What are you doing? Help me fight this miserable little rug- Ow that hurt! No, I am not cheating you idiot. What did you say to me!?" The two goddesses looked on as the boy and the stuffed animal continued to fight. Having enough, Hestia separated the duo.**

"It's like dealing with my brothers." The goddess flatly said in resignation.

 **"That is enough. Naruto you are being rude to your friend." Hestia chilled the boy once she got him and Kyuubi sitting down.**

 **"Kyuubi started it," Naruto complained then glared at the stuffed nine tailed fox.**

 **"Kyuubi is not the one in trouble ere Naruto. You are, so you are going to come with me and Arty here" -Artemis glared at the use of her brother's nickname for her- "And we are going to have a nice meal."**

"Don't call me that."

 **"..." Taking his silence as acceptance, Hestia started towards the beach, Artemis right behind her. Naruto looked at Kyuubi one last time. "Why is it all the girls take your side?"**

 **"Because they know that foxes are far more superior to an ape like you."**

"Boo! That's not true you piece of sh-!"

"JASON GRACE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky number seven**

 **By the way. Anyone object to an omake for the reading, not on the nonreading story?**

 **Let be know with a review and suggestions would be enjoyable.**

 **enjoy**

* * *

Zeus looked at the book and began his reading even as his brothers kept making his eyebrow twitch with the whole sparky name. 'I will remain calm and will not make sparks. I will remain calm and will not make sparks...'

 **Artemis looked at the blonde haired boy as he ate one of Hestia's cookies, her own still in her hands. Hestia was lying on her side on the sand on the other side of Naruto, head held up with one arm. The other was playing with Naruto's hair. Here was no one on the beach as Hestia had used her power to make sure that the trio would be left alone. Naruto seemed to be happy to be spending time with the goddess, even if he didn't know he was in the presence of the goddess of the hearth and the goddess of the hunt.**

"Woah woah woah. Time out. How can he not know?" Leo asked as he pointed at the two goddesses in question. "How does he not know and why didn't you tell him?"

Artemis blinked. "Perhaps I didn't want him to know. Sometimes I enjoy being an average person rather then a goddess and it gives me a chance to connect with those under my domain."

"But how does... Oh yeah." Percy sheepishly rubbed his head. "Your the goddess of virgins and he's a virgin."

Annebeth took a bite out of her sandwich so she could avoid looking at her boyfriend. The other demigods were also looking at the goddess in confusion. Thalia opened her mouth and Artemis groaned. "Yes I do prefer girls then the boys- DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A JOKE APHRODITE, APOLLO!- but I do look after young males before they get infected with their second brain."

Apollo smirked at his sis.

Hestia spoke up next. "Most of the time at the camp demigods forge goddess and assume I'm a regular camper. Perhaps that is the reason why."

 **Looking him over, Artemis noticed that the boy was too girly looking. If it wasn't for Hestia telling her about Naruto, she would have tried to recruit him.**

"... True."

 **'Well I still could,' She mused as she looked him over. 'He would have to agree to become a girl, but he is so cute as a boy. Those big blue/sapphire eyes so innocent to the would and the aura that he has... Gah, if Aphrodite heard my thoughts she wouldn't let me hear the end of it. But his whiskers are soo cute... I want to touch them.'**

Artemis shivered at the cat-that-got-the-canary look the love goddess ha plastered on her face. The rest of her fellow goddesses all had smiles or smirks sent to her. Huffing she crossed her arms. So what if she liked cute things?

 **Reaching out, the goddess of the hunt's hand rubbed Naruto's cheeks. Naruto, not expecting this, let out a purr of pleasure.**

"Oh no." Thalia, Apollo and Zeus groaned together as the goddess of the hunt's eyes glittered.

 **Artemis's and Hestia's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto realizing that his secret was discovered again, paled as Artemis let out a feminine giggle and grinned brightly as she looked at him with wonder and a teasing look to her eyes. Hestia was also looking at him; however, unlike Artemis, this was a glare of mock anger and hurt. Naruto scampered back as the two goddess rose up and towered over him.**

"I hate it when they double team up." Apollo muttered under his breath.

 **"~Oooh Naruto~" Said boy gulped as Hestia's voice rang out. "~You didn't tell me that you purred. You need to be punished properly. What do you think Arty?~"**

 **"~I agree. He should have shared his little secret.~ Artemis grinned as she looked down at the scared boy. "~In fact, he should be glad to let us pet him~"**

 **"~I concur.~ With that the two goddess pounced on Naruto.**

"Be gentle on Naruto ladies. I don't think his stamina is ready for tango with one not even two goddesses at the same time."

Hestia's and Artemis's faces went scarlet as everyone laughed at them. Apollo and Athena had to restrain their sister from attempting to kill Aphrodite even as the goddess offered to give her some advice on how to do the deed. Zeus was pale at the idea of his little girl doing the deed with a mortal.

Hera snapped her fingers in front of her husband's face. "...I think he needs to rest for a bit. Amphitrite, would you like to read?"

The queen of the seas smiled and accepted the book. Hera flashed out, taking her husband to their chambers before flashing back. As soon as she was settled in Amphitrite continued where they left off.

 **Athena walked though her temple as her mind raced though the information that Hestia gave her and her half sister. She had heard of Naruto via her daughters, but at the time she ignored them as she was busy with finding the Bolt. Now she was curious about the brother of the sea spawned.**

The gods all groaned as Athena nodded. She wanted to know how having a brother would affect the great prophecy.

 **Grabbing a pad of paper and a pen, she sat down and wrote what Hestia had said about Naruto.**

 **-FlashBack-**

"Flash back?" Hylla asked Apollo.

"Used in literature for recalling an event. Fiction writers use it to tie in events that would otherwise be write in before but didn't do to a multitude of reasons."

 **"Athena, Artemis." Hestia spoke as she looked at her fellow virgin goddesses. They were all sitting around Hestia's dinning table and Hestia was uneasy. She wanted to make sure that she was on time to see Naruto again today and it was getting close to the time they were going to met up. "Is something the matter?"**

 **Artemis looked at her aunt. "You were releasing a lot of power Hestia and we were sent to make sure that nothing was wrong."**

 **Artemis watched as Hestia signed with relief. "No, nothing is wrong..." She trailed off as she started to worry about how she was going to explain why she was happy.**

"I shouldn't have to." She stated with a scowl.

 **Athena frowned as Hestia trailed off. "Is it about the argument about the bolt? Poseidon's child has been given a quest to find it."**

"I still don't understand why the quest wasn't given to us or to Jason." Reyna said, avoiding the looks Percy and Annebeth sent her.

 **"No, it's not about the bolt."**

 **"Then what?" Hestia sighed at Artemis question.**

 **"I am happy because I can be. Also, I have taken I liking to one of the campers."**

 **"Oh?" Athena was interested now. Hestia had never really had any interest about any of the campers for over a century now.**

"Who was it?" Hazel asked.

The goddess hummed in thought. "A demigod of Kymopoleia I believe. A good young boy before he died."

"How did he?" Asked Piper.

Hades grunted before taking a sip of nectar. "The mother of monsters and a very drunk Apollo made a new type of monster that was made of sound. He and several hunters of Apollo's loins were chosen to kill them. He died a hero and I believe still on the isle of the best."

"Not my proudest achievement." Apollo lamely stated.

 **Not saying that she enjoyed the campers company and help them out, it was just the fact she had never taken an interest before. "Who is it?"**

 **"Percy's younger brother, Naruto."**

 **"I do not think I have heard of him." Hestia looked at her niece. "I take it he arrived at the camp with his brother?"**

 **Hestia nodded. "Yes, and he is a cutie. Many of the girl campers have taken a shine to him as he is such a little brother type." She giggled. "I find him to be charming, innocent, energetic, outgoing, and handsome."**

"He should be one of mine."

"Please. He is clearly one of mine doves."

"As if sunshine."

 **"Should we be afraid Hestia? Or are we going to have only two virgin goddess soon?"**

 **Hestia threw a pillow that was on the chair next to her at Artemis. "Oh shush you. Naruto isn't like that. He is just friendly and if you suggest that again or try to castrate him I will make you listen to one of Aphrodite's lectures on how to bag a man again."**

Artemis whimpered in terror.

 **Artemis paled with the threat. Meekly, as Hestia had a dark and evil aura around her, Athena asked, "What does he look like?"**

 **Conjuring an image at the center of the table she showed them. "See for yourselves."**

 **-End FlashBack-**

 **Athena looked at what she had put down and frowned. Hestia was unclear on who she thought was his godly parent as Naruto displayed skills that supported multiple gods. There was also the fact he was adopted and when she pulled his file from the orphanage, all the papers said was that he was found on the street as a newborn.**

Hera and Hestia frowned.

 **'Which means that he most likely was a child of a goddess or was kidnapped by a monster.' Athena looked at the image that she had her daughter send her of Naruto. His blue eyes and blonde hair could be from Hermes, Apollo or herself, but she knew that he was not her child. His whiskers were interesting birthmarks and she toyed with the idea that he was related to Pan,**

Hermes perked up-

 **but dissipated the thought of it.**

And down just as quick.

 **"One message waiting."**

 **Her eyes darted towards the water fountain that she used when conducting IMs. Walking quickly she flicked a coin for the goddess of rainbows. Dionysus 's face appeared and the god looked at the goddess. "Ah, Athena, got my message I see."**

"Must be important if I called her."

"You usually don't as you are still stewing over your punishment."

"And you are banging away with you hammer."

Jason blinked in surprise. He had forgotten about the god of the forge and the god of wine.

 **"What is it Dionysus? You aren't one for social calls." Looking at her youngest half brother with he calculating grey eyes, she flicked her hair around her shoulders. "I have work to do."**

 **"Do you know of Peter Johnson's brother, Menma?" Dionysus asked. It took her a few moments to figure out who he was talking about.**

"Irritation to the highest order when he does that."

 **"Yes."**

 **"Good." Dionysus gulped down a soda. Burping, he looked at the older goddess. "Then I will make this quick. The brat has been asking me about his brother and similar questions about the quest. As we both know, we immortals cannot interfere do to the laws, but to get him to stop I had to promise him that I would see what I would do."**

 **Athena crossed her arms over her chest. "So you called me? Why?"**

 **"Because for one you are not anywhere in the west right now, making it unlikely you would be the god that has turned." Dionysus took a sip from the can. "Also, you will be able to hold one over your rival if you help his son."**

"...Keep talking."

"Wha- Oh no you don't!"

 **"...I will do what I can on one condition."**

 **"I'm listening."**

 **"I want you to spy on Naruto for me." Dionysus's eyes narrowed and he leaned back.**

 **"Why?" Athena looked at Dionysus in the eyes and said nothing. Dionysus backed down by looking away. "Fine, I will report to you weekly about the brat if you can give aid to the his brother, Grover, and your daughter. Agreed?"**

 **"Agreed."**

"So we get help from your mom now. Am I going to die in this so soon?" Percy asked with a dry throat to his girlfriend. She slapped him on the head.

 **Kyuubi rested in the middle of the Hermes cabin under the window. Kyuubi enjoyed the spot as the sunlight hit just right. When the cabin was empty it was rather cozy, if not cluttered. Hearing a noise in one of the corners of the room, Kyuubi jumped up to the rafters and stealthy went over to the area.**

 **"Are you sure about this? If the gods found out..." A boys voice.**

Ares blinked and grinned as the gods slowly looked at Hermes who was sweating bullets.

 **"Why should you care? They have done nothing for us and with the Titans rising we have the chance to over throw them and stat a new age." Another boy's voice.**

 **"... You are right. My father wont ever claim me. Even if he the god of ..."**

"Really Herms? In your own cabin and you didn't even notice?" Apollo dryly asked his brother.

"Wha- Come on- Wait I think I need to feed George and Martha. Bye!" Hermes said as he flashed out.

"I'll left Zeus know later." Hades uttered as he summoned the furies to go after Hermes.

 **"Don't use his title. That god is a pawn right now, abit unknowingly. The only godly immortals you can trust right now are several of the minor ones. if you are with us. Meet us at..." Kyuubi sneezed.**

 **"Is someone there?"**

 **"Search the cabin. Fine whoever it was and bring them to me. I will use my power to make them forget if they are on the gods side. If they are against them it is no importance as the secret will be safe." A girl's voice rang out.**

"So we had a mind wiper in the camp on the side of the titans. Wonderful" Thalia wasn't happy with that bit of info.

 **Several foot steps were heard and Kyuubi ducked into the shadows.**

 **"Why aren't we going to kill whoever it is?"**

 **"Because that would bring the attention of the traveler to us. If blood was drawn in his cabin the whole rebellion would be in jeopardy."**

"That would do it for the mail boy. And make my job harder to do. I hate doing the paperwork for all the finances and legal fees." Complained Dionysus.

 **Kyuubi's eyes widen as it felt it's self fall. A girl walked over to it and picked it up. "Isn't this Naruto's stuffed animal?"**

 **The boys growled at his name. "Yeah that's his. That girly boy is out right doing something. Why you girls seem to like him is beyond me."**

 ** _Slap_ "Naruto is a better boy then you Jerry. He has manners and is going to become a hottie when he grows up."**

'Son of Demeter.' The demigods who knew of him didn't glance a the upset goddess.

 **"Tsk. That weakling is nothing. If you like him so much why is it you haven't made a claim on him yet? You could use your magic to make him your slave or something."**

 **"And lose his cuteness that screams 'hold me, I'm weak and innocent'?**

"He does have that vibe." Calypso agreed.

 **No, I want him to keep his innocence so I can train him to serve us females."**

 **'That girl is crazy.' Kyuubi thought as the girl went on about how she would train Naruto. 'Hopefully Naruto will escape her claws. I do not want my power to be controlled by anyone and if my container is a pet/slave of girls, then his masters are my masters.'**

 **"** Looks like that is it for now. Think we can do another chapter soon?"

The queen of the underworld now reached for the book. "I'll be next once Zeus and Hermes are back.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it.**

 **review or else**


	8. Chapter 8 and Omake

**Hello everyone!**

 **Now because enough of you all agreed (And because this is such a short chapter) I have included an Omake for your viewing. It is not part of the regular story so please enjoy**

* * *

"Why does everyone here hate me?" Bemoaned the god of messengers. When he got no reply he pouted and sat on his throne. "Feeling the love."

Persephone rolled her eyes and winked at her father. Beginning, she blinked at a note. "It seems that there is something that Chaos wants me to read as well."

"Well read the chapter then do the extra bit." Zeus picked up a slice of pizza. "We have nothing better to do."

Nodding her head in agreement, she began.

 **Naruto chucked darkly as he filled up a water balloon. After filling it up, he quickly took out several more and started to fill them up as well. Naruto and Kyuubi were having a water balloon fight and he was determined to win. 'I wish that the other campers could get along.' He thought as his thoughts went back to the day before. But before he went to far down memory lane, he stopped himself. 'I need to focus. Kyuubi will not win this time.'**

Annebeth and her mother grumbled as kyuubi was sure to lose, making it a one sided fight.

 **"What's ya doing?"**

 **"AAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed and jumped into the air. Matthew gave a low whistle in praise as Naruto cleared three feet easily.**

Apollo gave a thumbs up in approve. As the god of sports clearing that height was hard to do straight up. He was eating a pizza so he could make a comment.

 **As soon as he was sure that his heart wasn't going to come out of his chest, Naruto glared at the son of Athena. Matthew gulped as he noticed the water balloon in Naruto's hands, ready to be thrown in a moments notice.**

 **"H-h-hey Naruto ... um ... you aren't mad right? Well you see..." Matthew stumbled over his words as Naruto's eyes hardened. 'By the gods, whoever his immortal parent is, he most have inherited there glare.' He thought as Naruto's glare bore on him.**

"That's one heck of a glare." Nico noted with surprise as an image of the glare appeared. "At least near Athena level."

A round of agreement to his statement made Athena grit her teeth.

 **"What is it? I'm in the middle of something here." Naruto growled as he considered whether or not to soak the older boy. Or to get back at him by via a prank. He had yet to try to prank the Athena campers do to their blasted intelligence and smarts.**

'It's hard to even for me to prank her.' Hermes thought as Athena boasted about how great her kids are at detecting pranks. Seeing a look from his uncles, Hermes knew that he needed to up the quota on the pranks on her.

 **Also, most of them gave him no reason to prank them, other then the whole standoff that he didn't care for. 'Thought it would be a great way to get stronger as the Hermes cabin prank kings have yet to breach their walls.'**

"My sons will do it first brat."

"As if."

 **"Liz wants to see you later when you have the time. Something about measuring you to make sure that she makes the right sizes or something." Naruto nodded when Matthew finish telling him what he came for. "Oh, you have yet to answer my question. What are you doing?"**

 **"I'm having a water balloon fight with Kyuubi," Naruto stated proudly.**

 **"Isn't that a bit one sided?" Matthew deadpanned as Kyuubi was only a stuffed animal. Naruto should win unless he was planning to soak himself.**

"Right!" Annebeth exclaimed.

 **"?" Naruto tilted his head and stared at Matthew with a quizzed look.**

 **"... Never mind. Forget I asked"**

"Its better that way son." Athena could feel another migraine forming as she tried to understand the boy. It was infuriating and she could see naruto becoming more of an irritation then Percus.

 **Kyuubi sat on a rock waiting for Naruto to come so they could start the game. As he waited he thought about how he could explain to the boy what he heard and who said it. 'That is brat too trusting at times. If we where still in Konohagakure the brat wouldn't be so care free and happy. Those so-called followers of the will of fire would be trying to either kill him or make him kill himself to get away from it all. Only because he contains my power. Hmm, should I tell him that I was the one to kill his parents and his twin sister is in the hands of the man that set me on the village?'**

"Sister!?" The group shouted together in surprise. Persephone, Hades, Nico and Hazel all rolled their eyes as the others completely missed the would 'killed his parents' comment for the sister. As the group, minus the four, chattered about the revival of Naruto having a sister and what it could mean, The lords and ladies of the dead were betting on how long it would take them to notice.

After an hour of waiting, the goddess of the Underworld summoned some corn and threw it at her father. 'I want to continue' look on her face stopped her from being yelled at and was given an look of sorrow from Zeus.

 **Kyuubi looked up into the sky, and closed it's eyes. Focusing, he once more reached out with it's senses, looking for a ping of chakra that did not belong to Naruto.**

"Chakra? We don't use chakra."

Nico rolled his eyes at Annebeth. "So?"

 **Kyuubi had taken a liking to Naruto, as the brat saw him as a friend and a comrade-in-arms. 'The villagers and the ninja of the leaf would have made him think I was an enemy and I would have to pretend to be a bad guy so that he could one day 'try' to befriend me. Tsk, as if I would let anyone who wasn't worthy use my power.'**

"So Naruto is from a place called the Leaf? What kind of fucked up name of a village is that." Ares asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I think it is a wonderful name of a town Ares."

"Says the old lady that uses corn for-" Ares was cut off by several cornstalks beating him up by a red faced Demeter.

 **Kyuubi stopped searching when he felt Naruto heading towards him. Kyuubi anime sweat dropped as it saw that Naruto had taken the liberty to use his time to make extra water balloons.**

 **"Heh heh heh. You're in trouble _NOW_ Kyuubi! Heh heh heh" Naruto darkly chucked as he stood in front of his nine tailed friend. "While you have just _one_ water balloon, I have _THREE!_ I'm a walking arsenal of hydro-weaponry! HA HA! I can see the fear in your eyes! You realize that I can get you three times wetter then you can get me! Throw your balloon, and your utter sogginess is assured! _I_ , on the hand, can act with impunity! With three water balloons I fear nothing!"**

Hylla rolled her eyes as she leaned back. "Is the monologue necessary?"

"YES!" Ares and Apollo answered with Zeus nodding his head. Continuing, Apollo put on a suit a teacher would wear in a collage back in the 50's. "You see, a mono- OW!"

Artemis smirked as she put down her bow.

 **Kyuubi tossed the water balloon in it's hands toward Naruto. "Catch."**

 ** _"HEY! DON'T! MY ARMS ARE FULL!"_ Naruto screamed as the balloon headed straight for him. Naruto tried to juggle the four water balloons as he tried to get them back into control. "OH NO!"**

 ** _Sploosh_**

 ** _Gisshh_**

 ** _Splash_**

 ** _Fwooh_**

 **Kyuubi walked away whistling a tune that it heard.**

Piper shook her head. "He should have thought of that."

"I know," giggled Hazel. "But this is Percy's brother we're talking about here."

The girls gigged together even harder with Percy started brooding.

'I'm not that dumb.'

 **Naruto sat in a middle of a puddle, soaked. "We superpowers have it tough." He complained as sat there.**

 **Kyuubi called out to him from afar. "Maybe you should stock up on brains instead!"**

 **Naruto raced after his friend, intending to maim the nine tailed fox while said fox raced away laughing.**

"Bronze is better!" called out Ares with Hephaestus idly nodding.

"WHAT!" Athena roared scandalized. "Brains is far better!"

"If you can't defend yourself your dead even if you have the smarts."

Athena changed color at Ares comment. "Well having a plan will keep you alive longer."

"Not true!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"APOLLO TELL HIM/HER THAT I'M RIGHT!"

"... I am staying out of this." A pale Apollo said as he looked between his two siblings of war. Both gods turned towards each other and growled.

"Be glad he didn't side with me bird turd."

"Be silent Neanderthal."

 **"Hey Naruto... What happened to you?" Liz asked as she looked at the soaked form Naruto, who she had met by the door of the Hermes cabin. Luke was holding his balls and on the floor of the cabin for some reason that Naruto could not figure out.**

Hermes winced as Athena grinned. Artemis was cheering and yelling out encouragements along with Thalia.

 **Naruto gave her no replied and she sighed. "In any case, why don't you go get your swim trunks on. We're having a barbecue for lunch today later."**

 **"OK. But whats with Luke?"**

 **Liz looked at the in pain form of the head councilor with a look that Naruto knew that girls gave when they were upset about something. "Oh, him? He's fine."**

"She wound make a fine Amazon," Renya stated getting shoved her sister. The duo fell into a tickle fight.

 **She said as she waved it off. Luke just curled farther into a ball as the girl's grey eyes did the Athena glare. Looking back at Naruto she changed the subject. "So, met me in front of my cabin after you get dress so I can measure you and afterwards we can go, fine by you? Good."**

 **With a final look at the downed form of Luke, Liz stormed off with a humph. Luke looked at Naruto as the door closed behind her. "Is she gone?"**

 **"Yeah, why? What happened?"**

 **"Kid, let me tell you something that I learned after all my years of my mortal life. Never ever, _EVER_ , get on a females bad side."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Let's leave it at that. Can you run and get me an ice pack Ethan? Thanks." Luke moaned.**

"That's it?" Asked Percy as he stretched his back and arms. Annebeth pulled him down as she wanted her warm pillow back.

"Nope." The goddess of the underworld answered as she turned the page. "There's another part called an Omake. Then we'll get to chapter nine."

"Well hurry it up please then dear." Hestia asked/demand. When all eyes turned towards her she blushed. "What? I enjoy a good story and I want to hear more."

"Aphrodite's revenge part 1." Persephone's started before looking at the said goddess who began to chuckle darkly.

* * *

 **Aphrodite's fingers tapped the armrest of her chair as she stared at the image of a young blonde haired boy. The goddess of love wasn't happy. No, she was infuriated by the boy who had insulted her daughters and by doing so, her. At times like this she would take her anger out on Ares, but he was recovering from the beating she gave him after he had left her to do something else.**

Ares wisely stayed quite.

 **"How dare you insult my children." She hissed out as she took a drink. Do to an old agreement, she could curse the boy with a love curse until he was in sixth grade but there were other ways in punishing the boy. He was after all in love of cookies, but she couldn't curse him with an anti-cookie curse, as her daughter kept on giving him a large percentage of the cookies he ate.**

"Not the cookies!" Leo called out before snickering.

 **'Perhaps I should curse him with... No. Perhaps...' She mused as she watched the boy. She wasn't a stalker as he took of his shirt in Hermes cabin.**

"Surrrre." Artemis drawled out. The love goddess gave her the stink eye.

 **"THAT'S IT!" She roared as she stood up. Looking at the boy she uttered a curse in old Greek and smiled as she felt it take affect. Naruto shuttered in the image as he felt the curse settle in. She wouldn't let the curse last long, but long enough for it to make the boy beg her for forgiveness.**

 **Perhaps with a collar around his neck when he was older as well as a fox outfit.**

The male demigods shivered in fear/excitement before schooling their features from the eyes of the goddesses.

 **Naruto yawned as he woke up. Blinking his eyes he noticed that he wasn't alone. "Hi."**

 **"Hello Naruto." Rose** **Keefe gigged as she shifted her weight on him. The older girl leaned over him and smiled. "Have a good night's sleep?"  
**

"One of Hermes." Hades guessed.

Hermes blinked in surprise. "How did-?"

"I know? Your kids have some sort of last name or first name usually relates to one of your domains."

 **Naruto gave her a big grin of his own. "Sure did. Um, can you get off me please?"**

 **Rose giggled as she started to rub her hand on his head before kissing him. Getting up, Naruto felt like there was something off. Brushing it off, the young demigod walked towards the restroom to get dressed and take a shower before starting his day. he tried to ignore the feeling of being watched as all the girls stared at him. He was used to it but today's felt off. Different.**

Aphrodite grinned as she slowly got what her other self did.

 **Entering the shower he got undressed and thought about what he had to do for the day. Never realizing the plans that were forming all around him. Upon stepping out he discovered Rose waiting for him along with several other girls. The male campers were still in their beds asleep.**

 **"Shouldn't they be awake right now?" he asked the closest girl.**

 **"They were convinced to go back to bed." She stated as she kicked a hammer under the bed with her foot so Naruto wouldn't see it. The other girls nodded in agreement. "They were really tired. Just like you are."  
**

 **"Um, I'm going to go eat now." Naruto uttered as he started towards the door, only to be stopped when the oldest of the girls trapped him by holding him close to her body and wrapping her arms around him.**

 **"Why leave Naruto? We'll take care of you and we will make you feel really good."**

"You didn't." Artemis asked Aphrodite, who gave her the cat who got the canary grin.

"I did."

Piper looked at her mother. "...What did you do?"

"You will see." Apollo muttered as he bowed his head. "May the fates be kind to him."

"Amen." The rest of the gods prayed in hopes of mercy for the demigod.

 **Something tingled in Naruto's head and he quickly got out of her grasp. "I really need to go."**

 **Racing to the door he found it blocked by two of the girls. Within seconds he found himself trapped by the females of the cabin. Gulping he noticed that heir eyes were glowing and shadows seemed to be covering their features. Screaming he duck, weaved and dodged out of their hands and jumped out of the cabin through the window. The girls yelled out behind him as he raced to the tables to get his food.**

 **'That was weird.'**

 **"Oh Naruto!" Turning around he saw Liz running towards him. "Can you please help us with something? there's a spider in our cabin and we need help getting it out."**

"How?" Percy asked Annebeth as she shivered in fear. "I thought you would have-"

"We do have defenses but they are smarter then you realize." Shuttering the demigoddess tried not to think of the eight legged animal in her cabin.

 **"Sure." Naruto grinned and missed the look that crossed over the daughter of Athena's face. 'This gives me the chance to scope out the cabin for a prank.'**

Jason paled and began to whimper in terror as unwelcome memories began to surface.

 **Following his friend Naruto made sure to stay behind and close to her as they walked. the reason was simple, for some odd reason all cabin that had a females in them were watching him. "Why couldn't you get someone else to do it?" He asked his friend as they crossed over the threshold.**

 **"Oh, the boys are in the forest after Chiron found his record player missing. He is having them look for it and we girls are the only ones still here. The ones not looking are asleep like in your cabin or are busy. So being the first one I saw I asked you."**

 **"Ok." Looking around he noted that the cabin was full of books with little living space to unwind and rest. "So where is it?"**

 **"The creature is in the back. I'll be on the rafters with my sisters." Saying her part she climbed up to the rafters to avoid the spider and join here sisters who all had fly swatters.**

Ares shook his head at the sight.

 **'Why can't they just kill it themselves?' he wondered as he walked though the cabin. 'Aren't they the kids of the goddess of war or not?'  
**

Athena blushed and hummed a sound to distract herself from the stares.

 **Reaching the back of the cabin, Naruto noticed that there was a problem. "Hey Liz! the spider is gone!"**

 **"There wasn't any spider Naruto." Liz called down to him. Looking up naruto Noticed too late the weighted net that was falling on him. Jumping down with her sisters, she approached the trapped demigod."We just needed to get you away from those girls so we can have you for yourselves."  
**

 **Another daughter of Athena started to speak as she slowly cut up Naruto's shirt. "We are after all your true fans Naruto. Now that you are in our grasp, no one can claim their hands on the future Adonis."**

 **Naruto paled as the girls descended on him like a pack of zombies. He had one thought only that came from kybuui's stories of a creature far more terrifying then the father of monsters. Monsters that could end a persons life once they got their claws on their target.**

 _ **FANGIRLS**_

Jason rocked on his back sucking his thumb as he recalled his first encounter with fan-girls in New Rome. Leo also was shivering along with these who went to get the bronze sheet from the horde of nature spirit fan girls. Apollo and Hermes were also shivering in fear as the rest of their family.

 **The goddess of love crackled as Naruto screamed in terror as the rabid fan girls fell onto him."Suffer my wrath Naruto Jackson." She crowed as he raced out of the cabin in only his underpants, the rapid fan girls following him. "Suffer."  
**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed both the chapter and Omake**

 **Remember to review**

 **Naruto will return to** **Aphrodite's revenge again  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed/are enjoying the holidays wherever you are.**

 **I will now return to our regular updating and slowness.**

 **(Until it gets to expensive to do so)**

* * *

"Someone get her to shut up." Athena growled as the goddess of love kept on laughing darkly. She and her sister were unnerved by the way Aphrodite got into getting revenge on Naruto. Jason was being comforted by his girlfriend as he went though traumatic memories of his fan girls. It would have been funny if it wasn't for Mr. D watching him and making sure his half brother didn't go crazy.

'I need a therapist.' The lord of the skies thought as he placed a bag of ice on his head.

"What she say!?" asked Hades loudly.

Nico and Hazel looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Hades took out his earplugs. "What did Athena say."

"She wants Aphrodite to shut up."

"Oh."

Thalia and Hylla were discussing The merits of each of their female lead groups while as both didn't want to deal with the rest of the group. Both were really into it but Artemis interrupted them before it got to blows. Looking at her father she opened her mouth. "You should read next father."

"...Very well then."

 **" This is it, the time where our hero is claimed. How, you may ask, will he be claimed? If you all payed any attention to the way the plot is going..."**

"Zeus don't insert yourself into the story!" Hera execrated at her husband aghast.

Zeus stared at his wife. He then pointed at the page, "I'm not! it says so right here!"

 _ **"This is it, the time where our hero is claimed. How, you may ask, will he be claimed? If you all payed any attention to the way the plot is going..."**_

"See!?" Hera muttered under her breath as her husband began to read again.

 **"Kyuubi what are you going on about?"**

 **"Naruto stop twitching, I need you to hold still."**

 **"...You will notice that I, the author of this amazing (or pathetic human's) story, had been giving you a lack of information. In chapter one I have stated that three goddesses all have plans for the naked ape..."**

"Wait. WHAT!" Everyone stared at book in confusion.

"Check the beginning of the book. There is no way he could be." Zeus growled at the order his brother gave him but did so anyway. "Well?"

"I'm getting there!" The god of thunder shouted at his elder brothers. After several seconds he looked up and began to read again. But not before waving his hand in a meh fashion.

 **"I will turn you into a rug Kyuubi. YEA HEAR ME A RUG!"**

 **"Naruto Jackson! If you don't hold still and stay quite until I am done I will make sure that there will be no more cookies for you until the summer's end!"**

"Liz is mean." Percy frowned at the book. Banning cookies? It was a cruel and unusable punishment. Annebeth pushed him for that.

 **"...But I have never the once stated that they knew of each others plans for their said son. In any case they will soon know as Naruto will face the perils of being wooed by the opposite sex. **

Artemis let out a tsk. "I would prefer him to be a virgin."

"Well I'm not. He's too good looking for him to be a monk." Aphrodite stated, buffing her nails.

"Thalia," Artemis growled out. "Put me down for Naruto being a virgin for ten bars of silver."

"Ha. I say that he will fall in love! He is already a ladies man so that he should lose the card once he is of age. I bet that he wont make it. Put me down for sixty years of aiding Artemis on finding maidens for the hunt if I lose."

Artemis smirked. "In the off handed chance he loses his V-card I will do several private dances for you and throw in me and my hunters doing a single music video. But i also want if you lose to say in front of both camps that I am the better goddess."

"Deal!"

The gods all put down their wagers as well. Thalia soon found herself writing several terms and other legal matters before setting the paper down. Leo was not able to get himself onto the list as his girlfriend was distracting him with a kiss.

 **His mortal enemy, so seeks to claim him as her own, shall enact her plans to enslave the poor innocence... What's the male version of a maiden anyway? Still a maiden or just a idiot that does know what his tool is used for?**

"There has never been a specific term needed for a male virgin. Someone may have coined a term, but there's not one that I know of that has the same lingual as maiden." Apollo stated as Artemis hummed in thought.

 **In any case, be prepared for the next chapter of Naruto son of the Queens. (This story is fiction and events in said story must not be attempted in real life as none of you have any sort of mythical powers or beings to save you. This tale is copyright protected by international law and by the site. All material belongs to the respected authors to the would of Naruto and Percy Jackson.) So sit back, turn down the lights, and start reading. "**

 **'I wish I knew who he was talking to. There's nobody else here other then me and Liz. And whats this about three goddesses anyway? Dang blasted shish kabob fairies,-**

"Yum." Ares smacked his lips interrupting his father who looked at him with worry.

 **I want to know more...' "I AM NOT A MAIDEN! Do I look like a girl to you!?"**

"Yes." Piper absentmindedly said as she held onto her boyfriend.

 **" Also, will Naruto be able to survive Artemis's cooking? See in a future chapter that shall not be given to make you all suffer. For I am the almighty Kyuubi, with a single swipe of my tails... Oh, wait, the story has started. Just when I was doing my monologue too." **

Hermes and Ares nodded. They hated it when it happened.

 **"NARUTO! I said be still! When I am done I am telling Chiron so that there are no more cookies for you!"**

 **"But but-"**

 **"No buts mr."**

 **"...I hate you Kyuui."**

 **"I will enjoy the cookies that you will be unable to eat Naruto." TTTHPP**

 **"Liz, If I behave can I earn my cookies back and a favor?"**

 **"Yes, but what is the favor?"**

 **"Can you get me a flamethrower?"**

"A most wonderful weapon," Ares agreed firmly. "Perfect for those crispy fried harpy wings."

'I do not know him.' Frank thought as the gods stared at the god of war.

 **Sweat-drop. "No."**

 **" Kit, the Bambi eyes won't work on her. Now if you don't mine, I'm going to fast forward so that you can get to the good part"**

 **"Huh? what do you mean-zzzzzzzzz"**

"It does say that" Zeus defended himself as his brother raised his trident.

 **Naruto lied on the sand happily eating his hot dog. His friend Kyuubi was next to him, eating the remains of his fourth seagull and tuna sandwich.**

The lords of the sky and sea bristled in disgust at the idea.

 **All around them, campers were enjoying the lunch on the beach. Zeus and Posiden were letting the camp have a wonderful time. Apollo's chariot rays of light poured down onto the campers. Naruto made no comment as one of the god's daughters gave the sun a glare. Why? Because several of the oldest girl campers seemed to have a lot of attention from the sun today.**

Apollo whistled a tune as he avoided the looks his family sent him. Not his fault, honestly... Demigoddesses were hot to look at, that was all, really.

 **"Aah, this is the life. No monsters, lots of girls in sexy swimwear, good food and drink, this a fine day at the beach." Said a son of Hermes as he looked at the girls playing volley ball.**

"Here here." Percy and the males from camp toasted as they raised their glasses.

"Don't forget all of those abs and cure butts girls." Aphrodite teased as the image of the day appeared.

 **He yipped as his girl friend pressed the point of her spear near his lower legs. "...What I meant to say is that I am lucky to have such a beauty to myself and I should only have my eyes to her?"**

"Whipped," Franked muttered under his breath as he rubbed the back of his girl.

 **"Your lucky your cute. Now get me a hamburger or else I my remember what you just said." The girl said as she pressed her weapon against the boy's groin before taking it off. "Now get going."**

 **"Yes..."**

 **Naruto watched as the older boy got up and did what was asked of him by the girl. "You know Kyuubi, I don't understand what is up with the guys and gals when they act that way as they get older. I mean, why can't she get up and do it herself?"**

The girls snickered and rolled their eyes, then shot their others a look that dared them to agree with Naruto. Only Percy was dumb enough to open his mouth. "I always wondered that myself. Why can't-"

 _BAM_

Annebeth payed no attention the looks sent by their fellow demigod as she put away the encyclopedia that she used to brain her boyfriend.

 **"Shh, I'm resting here brat. You will understand when you get to your teens and out of your innocence stage of life. For now, reap the rewards of being young."**

 **Naruto frowned and looked at his friend. "For a so called super powered fox you are super lazy. Why wont you tell me?"**

 **" And ruin the surprise that will greet you?" 'Well, if I tell him a bit, it would possibly make it harder for that girl to enslave him. Or it could backfire. Then again, this is Naruto Jackson I am talking about.' **

"So super dense or dumb." Calypso asked.

"I think Dense is a better term dear." Demeter uttered before drinking the milk from her cereal bowl.

 **"... I want to know..."**

 **"Know what Naru~?" Naruto turned his head around and up to look into the shining golden-brown eyes of McKenzie. Her deep raven locks tumbled down her back and side of her head with a memorizing pattern. Her lips curled into a sweet smile as she looked Naruto over. Her hand raised up and moved some of her hair behind her ear and she leaned forward towards Naruto. "You can ask me if you want. I don't think Kyuubi is interested to tell you the answers that you seek."**

The god of wine blinked his eyes in frustration. "Is that fox even alive or not. It's giving me a bigger headache then liono ever did."

 **Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at the girl as Naruto repeated his question and Kyuubi's answer to her. She raised a manicured finger nail to her chin and gave Naruto a look. "Kyuubi's right Naruto about you being to young. However, I could tell you at a latter date if you want. Is that ok with you?"**

 **"Pinky promise?" Naruto asked, his face covered by her shadow.**

 **"I promise." She raised her other hand and connected her pinky with Naruto's. Giving Naruto a wink she asked, "Can you help me with something?"**

 **"Sure, what is it?"**

 **"I need someone to put sun screen on my back. Can you help?"**

"Dude got more game then anyone here." Nico flatly pointed out. At the clearing sound of his father's throat he continued. "Of us campers."

 **Naruto nodded and McKenzie smiled. "Takes Naruto. Give me a moment to grab my towel and the sun screen, 'k."**

 **" Kit, be careful of her."**

 **"Why Kyuubi? She's nice, even if her father is Than..an.. death."**

Hades blinked in dull surprise, it had been some time since the last one.

 **Kybuubi slapped it's face with one of it's tails and groaned. " That's not it brat. The group that she's apart of, I think, no... I know, that they are a part of something. Something big is going to happen Naruto, and you need to keep your guard up."**

 **Before Kyuubi could continue, McKenzie returned with the items in hand. Putting down her towel, she handed Naruto the sun screen and lied down on her towel. "Make sure you get everywhere Naru~ I don't want a sun burn today thank you."**

 **" For all you readers out there I am afraid that I, Kyuubi, will leave what happens left to your imagination-" **

**"Ooooh~ Naruto harder! It feels so good!"**

"Yes, feel that big thick piece of man meat work it's magic girl~"

"MOTHER!"

"Honesty dear you should get one yourself. A good massage is what you need after dealing with the giants. Unless you are feeling frustrated in other ways." Jason fainted with Piper's mopther's remark as Piper herself went beet red.

 **"Oh McKewnzie whats going on- Oh! Naruto's giving you a back rub and doing you sunscreen? Naruto, if it's ok with you can you do mine as well?"**

 **"Mine too!"**

 **"Me next!"**

 **"... I have nothing to say. Nothing. Onward author, get us to the Friday so that he shall be claimed!"**

"I agree." Hades flatly said as he turned the page. He had several days of vacation time on Naruto staying a virgin.

 **Friday.**

 **Capture the flag. Usually the air was full of excitement for the game, but there was tension in the air. The deadline for the quest was only a few days away and the people on the quest had gone missing.**

"I hate that hotel." Nico and Annebeth stated together.

 **Many of Naruto's brother's opponents and others said that he must of ran away.**

Percy stuttered in denial as he woke up to that sentence. Much to the amusement of Ares.

 **Naruto didn't believe that. Percy was his brother and the older one. His adopted mother said to Percy many times when she thought Naruto wasn't listening that it was the elder siblings that took care of the younger ones.**

Hestia and Hades nodded to the advice as Zeus brooded.

 **She did tell Naruto that the younger siblings listened to his elder sibling, but also to be his own person while not trying to give Percy gray hairs.**

"Then why do I have the gray hairs!?"

"Leaders usually lose their hair color brother." Hades pointed out. 'And a curse I leveraged out from Hecate after our second fight over leadership makes sure of that.'

 **Naruto made sure after that to give his brother heck after that. In a friendly brotherly manner that is.**

 **In any case, tonight's game was the Hermes cabin (Red )Vs Athena cabin (Blue). Luke had made alliances with Ares, Demeter and Apollo cabins. Athena had gotten the rest. Liz was the substitute head of the cabin as her sister was on the quest and had shown that she was a daughter of the war goddess of strategy by getting the daughters of the love goddess to play seriously in tonight's match. Something that had gotten the envy of many of the campers as the cabin of the love goddess usually sat out during the games unless against the hunters of Artemis.**

"HOW!" Annebeth roared in fascination and want to know how.

 **'Side note, tell Artemis that she should probably change her name if the hunt comes as I am unsure what the goddess Artemis will think of a demigod having her name.' Naruto thought as he put on his colors and armor.**

Said goddess shrugged. "I would be honored if she stayed semi true to my name. Also no one is allowed to call me arty."

"Come on art- My knee!"

 **He shuttered as the females on the other team gave him a look that sent him into fight or flight mode, as Chiron described it. The girls that he helped at the beach also had pink to their cheeks and only increased as Naruto asked if they were OK.**

 **The guys were either amused by this or upset much to Naruto confusion. He chalked it up as something that older kids cared about and something he would learn when he got older.**

"Percy dense?" Hazel asked Annebeth.

"Percy dense."

 **"OK, listen up. Here's the deal. Liz is the enemy leader in this and knows how all the cabins work together the best. If we are to win, we will need to hit hard, fast, and silent. Ares and Apollo cabins! Make teams of four with two members each in each squad. The left overs will be the outer guards for the flag. The Scrolls and Demeter cabin will line the border with traps or poison ivy. I want the opposing team to come at us from head on fresh or tired and not thinking straight if from the sides. Hermes cabin will be here, between our flag and the border. Their job is to be the force that Liz thinks is going to invade her territory." Luke said as he gave the team's strategy.**

"That is a sound one." Athena nodded in agreement to it. Renya and frank took out note pads. It was a good idea to learn and update training events for the camp after all.

 **"But Luke," An Are's camper spoke, "Who's going to get the flag?"**

 **"Simple. We need someone small, light on their feet, and can blend in." As one, the campers eyes turned towards Naruto, who was in the middle of yet another fight with his stuffed fox.**

Everyone anime sweat dropped at the sight.

 **Luke sweat dropped at the scene and the members of the blue team, minus Naruto, gave Luke a look that screamed, "Really?"**

 **Clearing his throat, Luke got Naruto's attention. "OK kid, here's your part..."**

 **...**

 **An Athena camper walked along the border of the creek, bored. He was near tired and annoyed as he rather be part of the counter force that his sister made. If he was paying any attention to his surroundings, the camper would have noticed the ripples coming from the creek. Alas, he did not notice as he was too deep in his thoughts. Waling towards the water he looked around. Seeing nothing, he turned to start the other way. Before he could react, a hand covered his face and he and his assailant fell back into the creek without a sound.**

Ares grinned and summoned some popcorn. His brothers as well as his uncles also did so, but also made sure to pass some off to the demigods.

 **After several minutes passed, Naruto rose out of the water and high tailed it up a tree. The Athena camper was knocked out, tied up on the bottom of the creek bed with the nymph that called the creek home guarding him. It was a nice trade; she guards the camper while Naruto promised to brush her hair sometime after the game.**

"I could never get her to help" Percy pouted. "She's a bitch most of the time from what the satyrs tell me. Then there was the time she threw several mud pies."

The queen of the seas smiled. She knew that her niece was a prankster at heart and even joyed teasing demigods. That was why she was at the camp as she was too playful and fun loving to be anywhere else. She summed it up to the influence of the camp.

 **His eyes narrowed as he raced across the tree tops with Kyuubi leading the way, as the fox had better night vision.**

 **" Wait." Naruto and Kyuubi stopped as a patrol of campers sent by under them. "Three campers. All sons of Aphrodite. Take out the rear member first and I will take the leading one. Leave the middle one for last." **

Athena and Ares nodded. It was a sound military tactic as it would create fear from the remainder as he or she looked for whoever was there.

 **Kyuubi raced down in silence stalked towards the front of the patrol. Naruto took out a buggy cord and wrapped it around his legs and a strong tree branch. After waiting a few long seconds, Kyuubi gave the signal. Naruto dropped and wrapped his arms around the the camper he targeted, knocking him out in the process. The cord pull him and the camper up fast and quietly. The other campers noticed when they didn't hear their brothers foot falls.**

 **As soon as the duo turned around, Kyuubi jumped and in one swift move, knocked out the leader. Using the force and angle of the blow, both the camper and Kyuubi rolled into the under bush.**

"That fox must be magical. No other way around it." Summed up Apollo as he took another handful of popcorn. The other gods nodded their heads.

 **The last son of Aphrodite became very uneasy and confused. He had just lost his brothers in a manner that terrified him. Before he could call out an alarm, a pair of hands reached out from below him from the earth and pulled him down. A blur of orange was all he could see before he was knocked out.**

Ares cheered. It was just like the commandos during the gulf war.

 **"That was too close Kyuubi. If it wasn't for all those book on ninja and call of duty I think that this would be harder." Naruto hissed to his friend as they went back into the trees, heading for the flag.**

 **" That is why we need to move brat. The flag is close, however I smell several traps and several hidden guards. Let's swing to the left and come around from behind so that as soon as you grab the flag it will be a straight line back to the border."**

 **"Ok."**

 **...**

 **Luke bit back a swear as the blue team's forces pushed deeper into the reds territory. Liz really was showing her stuff as she had forced her way around the cornered of the border and assaulted the red team in compete and utter vengeance. 'I knew that she was good, but this is crazy,' He thought as he deflected a spear thrust with his sword. Liz was holding onto the red teams flag and was being protected by her team by being in the center with layers of her teammates surrounding her.**

"A Roman formation, I thought that your siblings wouldn't lower themselves to do so."

"...Shut up. It is a tactic, nothing more."

 **The fighting was heavy as the red team tired to get back the flag or delay the movement of the enemy. However, Luke wasn't worried... Ok, he was worried that his plan was in tatters. He had sent Naruto alone into the enemy territory on a hunch and he had no idea the status of the kid.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAH!"**

 **As one, every eye turned and widened towards the source of the sound. There was Naruto, holding the flag screaming as the blue team flag guards chased him. Naruto raced across the border, flag in hand as no one could understand what just happened.**

"Now we will see who his parents are." Jason asked as he looked at Percy.

The son of the sea nodded. "That's how I was claimed."

 **"Red team wins!" Chiron declared as he blew his horn. He was amused and interested on how the blue team lost this time. 'It will a good story I hope.'**

 **The Red team was too tired to cheer and Liz was trying to keep from laughing. "Ok guys we lost." She told her team in good nature. Her brothers and sisters looked at her if she was crazy. After all the hard work and build up, stopped by a young brat that had gotten the flag?**

"..." Athena was quieted as she swore. But she wasn't horribly unset as her cabin had lost before, but it was upsetting that a brat did so.

 **It was then that it was if lighting struck the campers and Chiron. As one they looked at the flag and Naruto.**

 **"What?"**

 **A light appeared over Naruto's head. As one, everyone waited to see who Naruto's godly parent was. Every jaw dropped and Chiron was barely able to get out the words.**

Zeus opened his mouth and his face went purple in anger and shock."

"Well!?" Asked his family as the god shook the book.

 **"All hail Naruto... Son of Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite. Hail the son of the Queens."**

Dead. Silence.

* * *

 **Have a happy New Years Everyone!**

 **Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the the tenth chapter. However there is an unfortunate side affect that many people will take the wrong way.**

 **This chapter contains material that is dark that pushes the rating to the border of T and M. It is in my option that it is t material but if you do not like it don't read the section. I will have a warning posted to have you skip. For those that do not and are unsettled, remember, there are books and movies that have similar darkness. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secretes for one. As it plays a key part of the story (more so later on) I am unable to do a warning. Sorry to those who will be pissed and flame. But I'm not sorry. You have been warned.  
**

 **In lighter news, there is an Omake and the end for those who wish for a more lighter tone.**

 **Sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS MATERIAL THAT PUSHES THE RATING!**

 **VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

* * *

One would think that that the three brothers Zeus, Hades and Poseidon would be angry or furious at the reveal of Naruto being their wives' son. That they would be setting off natural disasters everywhere in their rage as they fought with their wives over such an event.

You would be half right.

Apollo snapped his fingers in front of his uncle a few times before turning to the rest of the gods who had flashed in. "They're in shock still." He stated, impressed as it had been over several hours since the reveal. All the brother were chalk white with their suits or beach clothing a bleached color.

Hermes snickered as he and Ares doodled on Hades and Zeus face a few hours after the meeting was put on hold. They knew that they would be punished but it was worth it. Poseidon was spared only because they could decide on what to do to him. The demigods where slowly entering in after spending the night in one of Hermes temples with yawns and groans of morning to the gods.

"So, Naruto's the son of the queens huh?" Piper uttered as she chewed on a strand of hair, much to her mother ire.

"What I *yawn* want to know is how?" Percy asked as he rubbed his eyes. "he is a demigod so he should have a single mother or father right?"

"Erichthonius." Everybody turned to Apollo as the sun god sipped on his morning nectar laced coffee. "He was Athena's and Hephaestus's son by blood but he was a demigod without mortal parents. He would of been immortal but..."

"Those fools released him from the chest too soon." Athena growled softly. Hephaestus scratched his bearded as the duo eyed each other.

Hera turned towards the Athena and Apollo "Do you think that something simpler may have happened?"

"Could have." Apollo shrugged. "But several of us have had our bloods mixed before and yet there has been no other like Erichthonius. Naruto not with standing."

Ares rached out and grasped the book before flipping to the next chapter. "I don't know about you lot but I have a good feeling about this chapter."

"Aaannnd that is why we should be worried."

"Shut it half pint."

Thalia leaned over her brother shoulder and began to snuggle up to his body. Piper didn't mind as she thought it was pretty cute before doing the same thing to the son of Jupiter. That was before a loud bang came from a shot gun that Are's held.

"Now, lets begin." Grinning, the god ignored the raging looks being sent his way.

 **"All hail Naruto... Son of Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite. Hail the son of the Queens." Chrion declared. The was a hush as everyone stared at the banner and the lights over Naruto. Then Chrion fainted from the stress of everything that was happening. Mr. D was looking like he always knew the universe was out to get him and this proved it.**

'Truth.' The said god then rolled his eyes and went back to his coffee. While not wine, it was a poor man's (god's) substitute.

 **The campers started to talk in hushed tones, some with a bit of anger, others with pity.**

 **"So we got another claimed eh. This time by the kings' wives. Shit, their going to blow their heads of."**

"Errr. Nope sorry."

 **"You think? Persephone, and Amphitrite have had demigods before, but Hera has never had any. She is the goddess of marriage and her husband is the one to have affairs, not her."**

Hera blushed as her fellow queens rolled their eyes. Persephone cleared her throat and blushed as Amphitrite sent her a wink. "Um, we haven't with each other Ares, don't make such comments."

"Oi! It says so right here in the book!"

 **"I wonder what kind of demigod abilities he'll have."**

 **"~Oh, this means that he isn't related to anyone here.~"**

 **"Mmm, I wonder if they will object to their son being mine... I mean, our pet?"**

 **"Great, now we have a new celerity. Well, at least the cabin is reduced by one. If only we could expand and increase the total carrying capacity of the cabin as well..."**

"One of Athena's." Hermes nodded before stealing his brothers toast.

 **"Can I eat him?" Kyuubi asked Naruto as the fox looked at the down trainer of heroes with a gleam in it's eyes.**

"YES!"

"NO!" Came the chorus of replies.

Ares pouted and griped the book harder.

 **Naruto snapped his head towards the fox, trying not to hear the whispers all around him. "NO!"**

 **"Aw, I wanted to know what human-horse tasted like. I have tried human and I have tried horse, but never both at once. Calvary doesn't count, to much time separating the armor, and I don't like eating human. Too easy to kill. Even it you have no teeth, claws, scales, feathers, poison, hoofs, fur, or..."**

Artemis hummed in agreement to the fox's speech with Thalia edging away form her.

 **"I get the idea Kyuubi."**

 **"...More like the animal kingdom version of fast food if you ask a large or medium sized predator kid."**

"And that is way monsters have eaten humans for as long as the race has been around."

Artemis's comment did not do any favors to the demigods.

 **"KYUUBI!"**

 **"What?" Asked the fox, acting like it hadn't heard Naruto until now. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked up at the lights over his head. He found the patterns of the three hitting each other and each trying to get over the center of his head interesting. Unbidden, an old memory rose from the back of his mind. It wasn't clear, but he could make out a red eye with three commas encircling the iris. The eye and the lights slowly started to change shape into something else. While the three lights became one light with a part of a symbol of power of each goddess, the eye's design changed into three stretched, evenly spaced triangles around the pupil that had a curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. Then a image of a girl entered his mind.**

"Oh ho, a girl?" The goddess of love was all smiles. All the dense virgin act was getting to her nerveswith the boy and she was hoping for a scandal.

 **A sharp pain flared like someone just hammered a red hot iron into his temple of his head. Naruto cried out in pain as his body blacked out, trying to block the pain out. As he fell, several campers raced to his aid to make sure he was ok.**

 **Several campers slowly backed away. Kyuubi watched as they stayed nearby, but far enough away to talk without being given a second look. ' The best thing about these ears is that I can over hear what they are saying' It thought to it's self. What it heard made the fox shiver to the core.**

 **'I got to warn Naruto.'**

"Titan supporter." Percy explained to the Romans and Amazon who quickly frowned.

 **A single red eye opened as it's owner felt a pulse of chakra that it had thought it would never had felt. A lone girl in a cell head chakra spiked and the owner watched as the crakra started to move towards the direction of the sea. The owner's eye narrowed as it thought about this turn of events. After he had lost the Kyuubi host, he had thought that moon eye plan was never going to be compete. Now, he knew an idea of the direction of where the girl's brother was.**

"And there's the villain" Hermes munched on an apple. "But a sister? Demigod as well?"

Artemis stabbed several pieces of bacon with one of her knives before speaking up. "Possibly not. We'll have to see." 'For some reason I can't explain she reminds me of Apollo.'

 **He cursed as he felt the walls of his prison for the girl shake. The Third's ANBU and the toad sage were determined to get in. After years of hiding the girl so that he could find the Kyuubi brat, the trice damned Leaf shinobi found out about her general where abouts.**

 **Too bad for the Fourth, his daughter had lived up to her usefulness.**

 **Tobi opened the cell and walked to the girl that had been his prisoner for many years. Taking out a kunai, he slit the girls throat and used her blood to write the toad sage a message.**

"Wahoo! This is good!"

"ARES! A GIRL WAS KILLED AND YOU THINK IT IS A GOOD THING!?"

Hestia flared her power to stop the two from coming to blows. "Enough. Ares, continue the story."

 ** _YOU FAILED HIM AND NOW ON THE EVE ON YOUR REVENGE FOR HIS DEATH, HERE LIES HIS DAUGHTER._**

 ** _IT IS A SHAME, SHE WAS A SCREAMER IN BED. THE THINGS WE DID WERE WORTHY OF BEING IN YOUR BOOKS_**

 ** _HERE'S HER CORPS. SHE HAS OUT LIVED HER USEFULNESS TO ME ANY WAY._**

 ** _THE KYUUBI IS AFTER ALL WAITING FOR ME TO COLLECT IT._**

 **That was what Jiraiya and the ANBU found written on the wall, with the girl's body on the ground, her blood pooling around her.**

"Harry Potter much?" Renya's expression spoke volumes of her view on the subject. Various looks of disgust were on the faces in the room with the exceptions of Ares, Athena, Apollo, Mr. D and surprisingly Annebeth.

"Why aren't you disgusted Annebeth? Her boyfriend asked as he tried not to think of what happened to Naruto's sister.

"It was too easy." She began to explain. "Why leave a message in blood if killing the body would have done the same thing? No, she might be alive and this is only psychological warfare."

Ares grinned at the daughter of Athena. Crackling he rubbed his hands together. "Right you are brat. There was that one time..."

Calypso flickered a piece of toast down his throat causing the god to gag before tending to Leo as the couple ate their breakfast.

 **Chiron and Mr. D were at at opposite sides of the living room, each in their own world. Mr. D was rubbing his head in thought of the claiming that happened earlier in the night. Naruto was asleep on the second floor as Luke pointed out that while he could be in the Hermes cabin, as he had two minor god parents, the other one of his mothers was Hera.  
**

"What do you think? If he was let into Hera cabin?"

Persephone clicked her teeth at Hermes question. "I would not mind too much as she is his 'mother' but I don't know how my fellow queens think. Ladies?"

"I would have to remodel my cabin." Hera stated in a flat tone of voice. "Unlike my husband with his children, Naruto should not sleep in an alcove."

Amphitrite crossed her arms in thought. "He could bunk with my cousins in the lake..."

Artemis frowned at the idea while Aphrodite grinned. With Naruto's record with females so far that arrangement would most likely end up casuing him to lose his virginity,thus letting the goddess of love win the bet.

"No, we don't even know if he can breathe under water yet." Persephone reminded her as she watched her mother. "In fact, why shouldn't he just live in Hera's cabin but in a room that represents us all?"

"Why don't we wait and see what are counter parts do?"

 **Chiron was in his wheel chair, not trusting his legs to work.**

 **"This is bad. This is bad. This is bad..." The trainer of heroes chanted like he was possessed or in a trance. If this was any other time, Mr. D would have rubbed it in the older immortal's face.**

 _*Click*_ "I'm going to use that as my new screen saver for the next few hundred years." The god explained as he set down his phone with Hermes following.

 **However, it was getting annoying. Mr. D's thoughts went back towards Naruto's claiming. Persephone and Amphitrite have had demigods before, but Persephone had kids during her time away from Hades with Demeter's influence**

Demeter blushed a crimson red. "I like grand children..."

 **and Amphitrite had them usually if she fell for a young stud that treated her like a jewel and after a major argument with her husband.**

"Then why isn't there a-?"

"Step sibling living of yours Percus? Simple, I castrated my husband with his trident and I didn't feel the need. He was stupid enough to let me take it and the sex after I was done was amazing."

Her fellow goddesses and Titan who have had sex with a cheating immortal grinned as the males all paled.

 **Hera was a shock, as the goddesses was not one for affairs. That was the old spark that had a sexual inferiority complex that made him pop kids left and right.**

"I DO NOT HAVE A SEXUAL INFERIORITY COMPLEX!" Roared the king of the gods as he came out of his funk. His brother following soon after as they laughed at Zeus's enraged face. Hera was in titters at the idea and at her brother's enraged and embarrassed face.

Apollo hummed in thought. "It does make sense after all though."

 _ZAP_

"My mistake." Groaned the god as he got up from being hit by the master bolt at low power.

 **But never in most deranged state did the god of wine believe that they would have a son together.**

 **'Not by choice it the claiming was as chaotic as what it was.' He took a sip of alcohol laced nectar. Not as good as wine or beer, it was a god's poor man substitute.**

Mr. D sank into his chair as his father eyed him.

 **'I have never seen anything like that. With the deadline hours to minutes away... AAAAHH! I can't think while he's like that. I could do that...'**

 **Mr. D got up and walked around until he was standing in the doorway right behind Chiron. Using his powers, he willed the room to become sound proof and covered the room the boy was in with a sound proof cocoon. Clearing his throat, Mr. D took a deep breath.**

 **"CHIRON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? WHY HAS THIS CHILD BEEN CLAIMED BY MY WIFE!?" Mr. D. roared in Zeus's voice. It was something that he, Apollo, Ares, and Hermes had mastered: The art of voice mimicry. It was a great trick for parties after all.**

" #$ %! %&*#$!"

"What is he saying? Asked Ares as Zeus frothed out words behind a silence barrier that Hephaestus activated. Everyone shrugged.

 **Chrion screamed loud enough to wake the dead and flew straight up though the ceiling into the second story. He came back down with a crash. He quickly got up and turned to see Dionysus rolling on the floor, laughing at the centaur's expense. Eyebrow twitching, the centaur coughed to get the gods attention. "Do you mind? We are at a break of a war between the gods and you are playing party tricks!?" He roared.**

 **"It's all a bit of fun Chiron." Mr. D took a sip of his drink. "And it got you out of that funk you were in. There's nothing to worry about..."**

 **"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!?" Chiron roared into the god's face. The took a step back as Chiron's anger and fear started to seek into every corner of the room. "See here _nephew_ , while you are a true immortal and have to follow the rules, I have a responsibility to these children. I watch everyone of the campers come here over the years, see them grow up and die by a monster or if they are lucky, old age. I have seen too many die and that boy is innocent."**

"Go Chiron." Hazel whispered in awe of the Greek trainer of heroes. The Greek demigods and Jason all puffed up their chests in pride of

 **"Innocent? Chiron, that boy is anything but that. He is different then any other half blood I have ever seen. I'm not sure if he is even a true half blood. The only reason I can tell he is a half blood is because I can tell that half his blood and flesh is human. Even if it feels off and seeming like it has been charged by something."**

"I thought I was the god of medicine."

"Well I was there and you weren't. Shut it."

 **The two immortals eyes stared into each other, one with anger and worry, the other out of boredom. A flash of light stopped the stare down.**

 **"Yo, Chiron, bro, pops wants to see the newly claimed demigod. 'K if I take him?" A tired Hermes stated as he typed on his Ipad.**

Hermes grinned. "Hey me!" He called out with a wave.

 **Chiron opened his mouth to object, but Dionysus opened is mouth first. "Go right ahead."**

 **Hermes nodded and flashed out.**

 **After a few seconds, a loud scream, that was identifiable as Naruto's, filled the night air from the home of the gods.**

 ** _"PERVERTS!"_**

"Not all of us." Artemis signed in despair. It was hard being the only one of the ones that weren't perverted at times.

"I call the Omake!" Snatching the book from her boyfriend the goddess of love opened the book. "...Part 2"

* * *

 **Naruto shivered as the fan girl mob raced by his hiding spot. It was horrible as the girls have all gone insane. He was used to having girls treat him as a cute toy at times but this was insane.  
**

"You wish."

 **"I need to get out of here." Slowly crawling his way under the porch of the big house, Naruto wondered if Chiron new about the skeleton with what looked like to be a uniform from the civil war doing under his hooves.**

"D-"

"How was I to know?"

 **Naruto froze when he heard the stamped of feet racing above him, not daring to temp the old ladies to having him discovered. It had been several hours and the girls were getting to be a pain with their fan-girl craze. Licking his parched lips, he began to move more carefully as it was clear that they were honing in on him. Though the cracks between the floor boards, he could see several demigoddesses looking around. Idly, he noted that if they shifted their weight over to the left he could see their underwear up their skirts.**

Artemis grit her teeth as she tried to stay calm. He wasn't a pervert but he was getting to close to the border for her taste.

 **Not that he wanted too. He could never understand why other older boys were so into looking at girls in their underwear.**

"... He needs to grow up faster so he can achieve-"

"No." Came a flat reply from the queens to Apollo.

 **Perhaps they wanted to try it on?**

The females all smirked at the red faces of the males around them.

"Yes Percy, do you want to try on my bra." Annebeth teased Percy as she shifted her weight. She gigged at his stuttering reply and red face, steam rising from his ears. Jason avoided his sister and Pipers smirks and the hand that was rubbing his butt from his girl.

"You would look goood~" Piper giggled at him before pinching it.

 **Moving again he eventually reached the other side of the porch where it was a quick dash to the forest. Closing his eyes, Naruto listened to hear if there was anybody around. Upon not hearing anything, He darted out to the forest and dove into a bush in the nick of time to avoid being seen by a girl from Ares cabin.**

 **"Hey Naruto."**

 **Flinching but not yelling in fear, Naruto turned to see Jupiter looking at him. "You got to help me Jupiter!" He explamied, "They all gone all fan girl on me and I need a place to hide. Can you help?"  
**

Hermes and Apollo snickered as one.

 **"Of course I will Naru. But I need you to come with me. You trust me right?"**

 **"Why are you asking me that? Of course I-"**

 **"Perfect!" Jupiter grasped Naruto and raced away with the boy being flown/dragged her by her speed. After several minutes she stopped. "I GOT HIM LADIES!"  
**

 **Multiple dryads appeared around them and before Naruto could react he was bounded by tree roots and giggling tree sprites.**

Nico shook his head. "Is this really a curse or not? Seems to me like he is having the most luckiest day a male could have."

Apollo snorted. "Wait for it kid. Fan girls are evil and naruto lucky that he is even alive right now."

"It can't be that bad." Leo retorted earning him looks from the gods and titan.

 **"Your all ours now Naruto. We'll water you, feed you and keep you warm. All you have to do is to stay her with us forever." A Dryad from a conifer spoke as she brushed the cobwebs from his hair. Another one pushed her off to sit on Naruto's bound lap.**

 **"HEY!"**

 **Naruto looked over to see the girls from the cabins all standing at the boundary between the forest and the meadow. "He's ours so back off sprite."**

"Me- OW!" Thalia whistled as she put away her bow to the amusement of her pardon.

 **"He is in our forest demihuman. He is ours by conquest, finders keepers and all that sort of shit."**

 **"Well we saw him first. We should have first dibs on him." Naruto sweat dropped as the clearing fell into chaos as the girls all fought over the right to own him.**

 **"Umm, can I go?"**

 **"NO!" Came the chorus of voices as the girls fought. Until one girl got an idea.**

 **"Why don't we share him? Or cut him up into personal Naruto pieces?"**

"..."

"And that is why Leo."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Review


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy**

* * *

The lord of the sea looked at the book that flew onto his lap. "Well, I guess I'm up for reading." He stated with a smirk.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Just read."

 **Percy Jackson was wondering when did his life become something out of a video game.**

"I still do at times."

"Ditto."

"Yeah."

"What's a video game?"

"Frank...?"

"Working on it."

 **It all started when he was on a field trip. Mrs. Dodds had taken him aside after Nancy had gotten soaked. Mrs. Dodds was his per-algebra teacher until she became a fury, which Percy killed with a click pen turned bronze sword that his Latin teacher tossed at him. By luck, he was able to kill the monster, only to have the whole school forget about Mrs. Dodds and a new teacher take her place.**

"She still hates you Percy." Nico deadpanned at his friend.

The son of the seas groaned and nodded. He would to but she was eviler as a math teacher then when she was as a fury.

 **After months of wondering if he was insane, Percy was able to get Grover to squeal... Just a bit.**

Thalia smirked at her half cousin. "Months Percy, for shame. Why didn't you bribe the goat?"

"You try bribing him when everyone thinks your crazy."

"I don't Peter Johnson."

"Err, I don't think he means that Mr. D."

"Eeh? Whatever Grayson."

"It's Jason, sir."

 **After telling his friend about the three old ladies at the fruit stand cutting the tread,**

Percy winced as Annabeth smacked him with a rolled up newspaper. To be fair, he was stunned that she even had a newspaper to yelp out in shock.

 **Grover freaked Percy out by talking about the six grade and how they never seemed to survive after that. So Percy ditched him and went home. His younger adopted brother was ecstatic to see him, which lifted Percy's spirits after the scare Grover gave him. Smelly Gabe tried to stop the breach trip that Sally planned, but she was able to convince him that everything would be ok.**

 **As if.**

 **In the middle of the night, Grover was at the beach, pounding on the door. Naruto was asleep and Percy was stuck carrying him to the car as his mother was scared. Grover, who happened to be half goat, was no help at all. Then, of course, some egoistical airhead**

Posiden cleared his throat to distract his brother from blasting Percy much to the amusement of Hades.

"Yes Percy, Zeus is an air head."

"Hades, I'm waning you..."

"Aren't you usually up here in the clouds?"

"Yes, but that's not the poi-"

"Thus, air head."

 **that spent to much time thinking about his two favorite tools**

"I do not."

"I can name a hundred in-"

*Sound of Apollo being smacked by his sister with a peasant."

"Thank you Artemis."

'Where did she get the peasant?' Apollo wondered as did the rest of the family.

 **then to think logically blamed him and/or Naruto as thieves for stealing his boom stick.**

 **No, not that one as Hera would have mixed feeling if that stick went bye-bye.**

Hera's blush and look of indecision made Zeus pale.

 **...Moving on. Soon after the quest began the bus blew up leaving the group on foot. And thanks to his stomach and Annabeth's, instead of being fed, they almost became monster chow to Medusa.**

"To be fair her cooking is really good."

"To better to fatten you up my dear." Hazel stated like she was narrating from the red riding hood book causing the group to laugh.

 **They were able to get tickets for turning a dog in that had a pink bow, only to hear the lady calling for it to come back as it ran away as soon as they were out of sight but not up of ear shot.**

"It reproduced," Artemis whispered in terror as she began to rock in her chair. She recovered and snapped her head to glare at Ares and Apollo. "You two promised me it would not reproduce!"

"Perhaps it had a sibling?"

"...#$$^ &! $^( ^ $$%*&*!"

"Dude, even I know that wasn't the wisest thing to say to her." Ares said as he watched Artemis try to strangle her twin. Athena, meanwhile, looked sick at the idea of Ares being wise.

 **Annabeth was excited to see the Arch, spewing out every fact and detail that she had in her memory to Percy and Grover as they rode up the elevator to the top.**

She blushed at he smirks sent her way. She couldn't help it that she was excited.

 **Of course, Percy had to to trapped on the top floor with the mother of all monsters, the terrible ant eater Echidna. Let it be know that she hates the land down under for naming that ant eater after her. Even if it had western ideals, it was too far away for her to have her revenge Percy hoped.**

The god of the forge rolled his eyes. "There's a reason behind all the poison using animals down there exist."

Of course no one noticed and his comment went unnoticed.

 **In another life, Percy would of had been over whelmed by her son, the Chimera, attacks.**

As one, everyone blinked din surprise.

"Wait? What did it mean?" He asked in confusion.

 **He would of had been forced to to choose to jump and possibly be killed by the height or be roosted. But this was not that life. In this one, Percy while not the brightest tool in the shed, was forced to think on his feet because of his brother. And that meant thinking ahead and being prepared for nearly anything.**

"A smarter Percy." Athena whispered in surprise before leaning in closer to the book as if to pry into the pages for more information.

 **The two monsters were lacking of information. After all, he was a fresh demigod that was barely trained that did poorly in school. They thought nothing of the spheres that he rolled around on the floor. Until he asked them if they knew what happens when Sodium and Potassium got wet.**

"Members of the Alkali Metals family, sodium and potassium react violently with water, releasing a large amount of energy do to the tearing of electrons from the Hydrogen-Oxygen bonds." Percy ratted of idly before blinking. "Ok, that was weird."

"...Did Percy say something smart?" Demeter asked much to the irradiation of her brother.

"He did..." Percy jumped as Athena appeared in front of him and grasped his head turning it side to side. "But how? Apollo?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Athena hummed in thought. "When this chapter is over your coming with me Percy. We're gong to run a few tests. Annabeth, would you be a dear and help your mother out?"

Annabeth beamed at the idea of spending time with her mother doing a project while Percy darkened. He hated tests.

 **They were** ** _blown away_** **with the fact that when wet, they react violently when gotten wet. Mixed with Celestial bronze dust that he collected from forges at camp, Percy was able to mixed the bronze, sodium and potassium dust together in a matter that if it got wet at all, the resulting explosion would injure, blind, and cripple monster's senses momentary.**

"Clever." Leo commented as he took a sip of juice.

 **The chances of killing a monster was low, but Percy was hoping to change that with a later batch. Percy was able to thrust his sword though the head of the Chimera, thus killing it while it was stunned. He was forced to flee by jumping out the hole in the wall to escape it's mother's rage for him killing her son and burning of a side of her face.**

Posiden beamed with pride before deflating. His Percy wasn't able to do so but at least the other one did. Percy was ecstatic that the mother of monsters was hurt by his counter-part.

 **When Percy told Grover and Annabeth what happened, the daughter of Athena spent the next several minutes muttering to herself things like, "I thought he an idiot." Things like that as she slammed her head multiple times against the window.**

"I agree with her." Annabeth grumbled as she tried to wrap her head around her boyfriend being smart.

 **Grover was happy that Percy survived. The spoil for killing the monster Percy lost,**

"You should have taken a reward for killing it."

"I'm sorry, but zap happy over there made it so I had almost no training before my quest."

 **which was upsetting, but at least he got an location of where to go when they got to California.**

 **Then they had to work for Ares to get his shield back. It took all of Percy's will power not to shove his balls of bronze, sodium and potassium down the god's throat**

Percy and the god of war's faces said it all.

 **after the god of war complemented his brother while at the same time insulting him.**

"Oh? What did the brat do?"

 **It was worth blowing up the cupid statutes that were recording them after they survived the trap.**

"I should of had you pay for those." Hephaestus grunted as he put down a device he was fiddling with.

 **After being in the hotel of the locust eaters and seeing Annabeth and Grover grow a bit, the trio went to the underworld. Where Grover was nearly killed by the shoes that Luke gave to Percy whom he himself gave to Grover.**

 **Now here he was with Annabeth and Grover, about to meet the lord of the underworld. Hades.**

"Joy." Was the flat tone of Hades as his wife rubbed his head before kissing him. They had made up after a quickly in her Olympus bedroom.

 **"Ready?" Percy asked as he looked at the skeleton guards that were guarding the doors to the throne room.**

 **Grover nodded and Annabeth shook her head. "We are about to confront a god who is the oldest of the brothers to see if he will return the bolt to his brother while trying to stop a war. Which the owner of the bolt thinks you stole. Are you ready?"**

 **Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah."**

"So, this is your first quest? I had to deal with drought in the vineyards caused by Fauns." Jason commented as he shifted he weight.

"Drought via fauns?"

"They wanted the grapes and girls that tend to them but lord Bacchus denied them entry."

"Oh."

 **The trio walked up to the door. However, before they could ask to enter, Grover pushed the two demigods down as the doors flew open and a giant flower pot flew though the spot where their heads were moments ago.**

The duo who did the quest blinked. That was new.

 **Strings of Greek curses and shouting, that the trio didn't hear before entered the hall. Looking up, Percy saw a man with pale skin and black hair dodging and blasting pots with shadows on one side of the room who could only be Hades. On the other side was a lady that had fair skin and light brown hair throwing pots and using plants to protect herself from the blasts of shadows. 'Why is Persephone here fighting her husband?' Percy thought as last he check it was summer.**

"Hey! How was he to know his brother was claimed!?" Percy defend himself as the gods looked at him.

 **As they watched, three forms landed next to them. Grover whimpered as the Furies looked at the fighting and the demigods. Annabeth clutch her dagger and Percy took out his pen as the Furies started at the chaos in the throne room. "You three better wait until they cool down." One of the Furies spoke as she used her whip to block a blast of shadow that came towards the group.**

 **"But we need to see-" Annabeth began before being cut off.**

 **"Listen demigod. Those two have been at it sense Friday night ever sense the spawn of the sea here brother got claimed."**

 **Percy looked at the fury. "Naruto was claimed? Who claimed him?"**

 **The furies looked at him. The one who had yet to speak turned into Ms. Dodds. "Percy Jackson, the reason that those two are fighting is because of you brother."**

 **Grover's and Annabeth's eyes widened. "Naruto is the son of Hades?" Grover asked.**

"How could you!" Persephone cried out with a grin on her face that showed that she was teasing. Hades smirked as he 'punished her' by kissing her and running his fingers though her hair.

 **Ms. Dodds snorted. "No you idiot. He is the son of the queen of the underworld." The questing member's jaws dropped.**

 **One of the unnamed furies spoke next. "He is also apparently the son of the queens of the other big three as well."**

 **"But-but-but." Annabeth stuttered as her brain tried to understand. Grover fainted and Percy gawked his math teacher. "How?"**

 **The furies looked at each other then back to the group. "We don't know." An explosion rocked the hall and the furies cursed. "We have to make sure everything is OK. Wait here and do not enter until they cool off." Before they group could answer, the furies dissipated into the shadows.**

"Their bill after keeping order in the realm after our squabbles are high." The queen muttered as her husband nodded in agreement. At least he could say that they worked hard and earned the pay raise after all they did.

Far away a ferry man sneezed as he moved souls to their resting place in the underworld.

 **After a few minutes of watch the two immortals attack each other, Percy had enough. Knowing that it was stupid and risky, he took out two of his mixtures and rolled each one to a immortal. Seeing what he was going to do all Grover and Annabeth could do was think and pray that Percy wasn't going to die. As soon as they were close enough, Percy used his powers to condense the water vapor in the room around the spheres.**

 _ **Bang**_

 **"WHO DARES!?" Roared Hades as he and his wife turned towards the hallway, form flickering. Percy gulped as the two immortals towered over him. 'At least they stopped fighting,' He thought as he bowed. Hades and Persephone looked at the bowing demigods and calmed down a fraction. "Nephew, great niece, satyr... why have you come to my domain." Hades growled out as he walked to his throne, his wife doing the same. After sitting down, he looked at the forms of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.**

"Your lucky he didn't blast you." Zeus commented as he popped his neck.

"I don't blast every person who comes into my domain. Unlike a certain lighting boy."

 **Percy licked his lips. "lord and Uncle, lady Persephone," He began. "Umm, I come here with two requests."**

 **"Oh? And what are they?" Persephone asked with an edge to her voice. Hades's eyes narrowed.**

 **"Ah, er, look a war between the gods would be bad."**

"BOOO!"

"ARES!" Hestia snapped.

 **"Really bad," Grover add helpfully. Annabeth groaned as the immortals eye's narrowed further, causing Grover to baa in fear.**

 **"Are you telling me demigod, that I am the reason that my brothers are about to start a civil war?"**

 **Something in Hades's voice sent warning bells ringing in Percy's mind. But his ADHD won out and he blurted, "Um, but didn't you steal the master bolt?"**

Nico and Hazel shook their heads.

 **Percy yipped as a blast of shadow landed next to him, obliterating the stones there. "How dare you keep up this pretense** ** _boy,_** **after what you have done?"**

 **"HADES!" Persephone snapped at her husband.**

 **"Um, lord Hades, what has Percy done?" The lord of the underworld looked at the daughter of his niece. "And what do you mean after what he has done?"**

 **The walls of the place shook as the god bellowed out "DO YOU THINK I WISH A WAR!?"**

Ares raised his hand but lowered it as the god glared that him.

 **Before the trio could answer Persephone shook her head, letting them know it would be a mistake to answer. Hades started to moan and cry as he started up talking about all the problems in the underworld. Everyone in the room sweat dropped, including the skeletons, as he curled into a ball muttering over and over one about all the paperwork he had to do and more.**

'I hate it so much. But at least he is doing it as punishment.' Hades smiled as he thought about the poor soul who was stuck doing the fiances.

 **Shaking her head, Persephone looked at the demigods and satyr. "Understand this young ones. My husband has the hardest job compared to his brothers. Poseidon comes second, but he is able to take breaks. My husband has little time for pleasure and the number of mortals has increased, thus increasing his work load. A war would only drive him more insane then anything else."**

 **"But didn't he steal the master bolt?"**

 **She frowned and Hades looked at his nephew. "Open your backpack." Percy did so and drew out a two-foot-long metal cylinder that crackled with power.**

 **"Percy..."**

"Yeah Percy, why do you have my fathers bolt?"

"Shut it Jason."

 **"I-I don't understand." Percy spoke with shock, his mind racing.**

 **"The bag is the bolts sheath boy. No matter where my father's bolt lie, it will always return to the sheath after some time." The queen of the underworld hissed softly with anger. "The only reason that my husband has not called his armies to kill you is because of me. Now, how did you come by the bolt's sheath? The Furies did not see it on your persons when they were on the bus. So how?"**

 **"It was a gift..." Percy began before it hit. He growled with anger. "...Ares..."**

 **"Ares? What about him?" Inquired Hades, eyes narrowed and leaning forward.**

 **Percy's fingernails dug into his skin as he recalled details from when he had meant the god of war. "Ares said that he told Posiden that it was you who stole the bolt. And he has been the only god in the west that we have meant other the you two. And he was the one to arrange the rid to LA and gave us the supplies and the back pack..."**

Frank smacked his face as his father only chuckled a bit before becoming silent.

 **"..." "..." The two immortals looked at each other. After a few tense seconds Hades looked at Percy hard. "I have a request boy. I will allow to leave he under you own power and confront Ares. However, I want you to find my helm as well. Do so and your mother will be returned to you."**

 **"Lord Hades, your helm is missing as well?" Annabeth asked.**

 **"Yes. Now, I believe that Percy had pearls that will allow you three to leave. I will be waiting for you to finish the job. And Percus..." Hades looked hard at him. "Make Ares suffer if he is the one who has my Helm."**

 **"With pleasure."**

"I wish my first dealing with Hades was like this."

"Yes, you were quite uncivil then."

 **As soon as they were gone. The two immortals looked at each other. And started to fight again over the subject that they were in the middle of fighting before. Over Persephone's son, Naruto.**

 **-time-skip-**

 **Percy handed the helm to Ms. Dodds and walked towards his friends. A flash of light appeared and an immortal that he didn't know appeared. "Mom!" Annabeth exclaimed as the goddess stood before them.**

Athena and the other gods blinked.

"Athena..." Zeus began as the goddess rubbed her head.

"What?"

 **"Annabeth, Grover, Percus." Athena looked at each carefully moving from one to the next. When she looked at Percy, he gulped. "You did well Percy Jackson. alas you could have done better, but because you are new to this life I will not hold it against you. Now follow me you three. The summer solstice is nearly upon us and time is of the most importance."**

Percy blinked before looking at his girlfriend. "Did she just?"

"Yes, she did."

 **"Where are we going?" Grover asked. Athena waved her hand and a black military car appeared with the symbol of an owl on the front.**

 **"I am taking you and my daughter to camp and Percy to Olympus." Looking at Percy she smiled at his unease. "I will not kill or harm you son of Posiden. You have my word as a goddess."**

"NO FAIR! I HAVE YET TO EVEN GET TO SEE IT UP CLOSE AND THEY DO!?"

"Calm down Ann-"

"Don't you dare Percus Jackson tell me to calm down!"

 **"Couldn't I take a plane?"**

 **Athena snorted after hearing his question. "My father will shoot you down even if it meant losing his weapon. Your brother has irked Zeus and in the mood his is in he will kill you."**

"I wouldn't kill him, he has my bolt after all."

Hare looked at him. "Even after finding out-"

Zeus let out an _oh_ before silencing himself. His counter part may just after all.

 **"So it is true that Naruto is the son of all three of the queen goddesses?" Athena looked at her daughter.**

 **"Yes, but that is not what has angered by father."**

 **Percy was afraid to ask. "... What did Naruto do?"**

 **Athena blushed as she thought about what happened. "Hermes was tasked to bring him before the council for questioning. He was tired and was not paying attention to where you brother was. Because of the lack of attention, Naruto was brought before Zeus when Naruto was going to the restroom."**

"HERMES!"

 **Grover fainted and the two demigods jaws dropped. "Naruto peed on the king of the gods!?" They yelled together wondering how he was still alive. Athena's blush darkened as the image of Naruto's tool came into her mind.**

 **'I wonder how big it is going to be... NO! Bad Athena... But its going to be big when he grows up.' The sky rumbled, thus shaking Athena from her thoughts. She wiped a trail of ichor that was leaking form her nose. Opening the door to she waved the satyr and demigods in. '...I'll think of it later...'**

"Athena the pervert. I was wondering when it would happen after all those brain babies."

"Shut up dove."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please review and the next chapter I'm afraid will not come out anytime soon.**

 **From this point for the foreseeable future, I'm on break for this story.**

 **I will return to it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back from my break.**

 **At least for now**

 **;p**

 **enjoy**

* * *

Grasping the book Thalia wondered why no one wanted to read out loud as they were all enjoying the story. "Are you sure you want me to read?"

"Yes Thalia." Hestia grunted out as she and Calypso restrained Athena from murdering the goddess of love. Likewise, Aphrodite was being held by Demeter and Hera from killing the goddess of war. "Before they kill each other!"

Zeus was of no help as he was eating his favorite mean to cool off from blasting his son after what he head in the last chapter. Sparks flew off the god as he ate, keeping his eyes off his family so he wouldn't use his bolt. His brothers were all smiles as they tried to hold in their laughter, but every few seconds a giggle or a muff would escape their lips while their wives sat watching their fellow goddesses try and kill each other. As for the demigods, they were to scared to move as Athena and Aphrodite both promised to bless those who helped her or curse those who supported the other.

But there was three notable missing individuals. Percy Jackson, Artemis and Apollo were gone as the twins detected something that Percy needed to know.

"So Percy going to be a big brother now?" Piper asked Annabeth who was avoiding her mothers cries for aid.

"Yeah..." She trailed off at the memory of the look of panic that crossed the twins faces before they took Percy with them. "I hope that his mother is alright and the baby..."

"Percy's sibling and mom going to be fine," Thalia spoke as she fingered the pages of the book. "Apollo is the god of doctors and Artemis is the one for childbirth. Percy's mom is lucky to have help from the twins and the baby too."

Mr D. rolled his eyes as he listened into the conversation between the gossiping girls. Between the story, the fights between the gods and the baby situation, the god wondered if he was too lack on his control of his powers and was responsible for the mess. Before he could open his mouth to end the noise so the story to continue, Apollo popped in concern all over his face along with his sister. Everyone froze and look at the twins.

It was Nico who spoke "..Well?"

"There was an accident... My sister and I are doing what we can for now but it is in the hands of the fates right now." Flashing to his throne he gave a bitter sweet smile. "Percy will be with his mother as Artemis and I work. If you don't mind lets get on with the story."

"If you would Thalia."

 **Percy clung onto his seat in fear as the sky rumbled around the group as Athena drove though the grey clouds. Annabeth was next to him opposite of Grover, looking around the vehicle with a mixture of awe and fear. Awe because she was inside her mother's chariot, looking at all the designs within the vehicle and the papers that were stacked in the back. Her fear was about Percy. He was the son of her mothers rival, and being in here put was risky. Her mother won't out right kill Percy, not until she had reason to, so she had nothing to fear... She hoped.**

"It would be legitimate concern mom." An embarrassed Annabeth groaned out as her mother stared at her. Poseidon was all snickers at the look being sent but shut up with a pinch from his wife.

 **Athena looked at the two demigods and the satyr via her rear view mirror. "Annabeth..." She started.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **Athena's grey orbs stared into her daughters own. After a few moments she cracked a soft smile. "You did well on your first quest. You did well also Grover Underwood."**

 **Annabeth beamed and Grover stammered out a "Thank you lady Athena."**

Ares opened his mouth but shut it. It was too easy of a comment so he went back to sharpening his knife.

 **"Percus Jackson." Percy stiffened as he felt the goddesses of war and wisdom eyes land on him."Oh don't be like that. You did well, but you as well as my daughter could of done better. However, as this was the first time for her to leave the camp and you have only been a part of our world for not that long, you did well. I expect you to do better so make sure you both study well."**

"Did she just complement him?" Leo asked as last he heard the goddess didn't really care for her daughters boyfriend. It was a little freaky after hearing storied from the other demigods about the duo's relationship. Thalia nodded and Leo leaned back with a whistle.

 **"Yes Athena/mother."**

 **"By the why, do you still have one of those orbs you used against the 'ant eater' and her son?**

The goddess of wisdom nodded her head in agreement. 'As I am I.' She thought as she glanced over to her half brothers who were leaning forward as well for different reasons. Ares because the war monger loved explosions and was interested in new ways of doing so while Hephaestus was interested do to his eye for new inventions.

 **I am interested on how you made them and your use of your powers combined with them to defeat a much stronger foe. I thought you were going to be an idiot but after what I saw I took it back."**

"I still think he is an idiot here," Annabeth said out loud before adding in, "Percy wouldn't be Percy if he was smart."

Athena let out a nervous chuckle and tried to hide her blush of embarrassment as she tired to banish the strategy to make her daughter's boyfriend smarter so that he would be more worthy of her. Her step mother and Aphrodite were all smirks at her face as they knew what she was think of.

 **Percy rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Well, my brother and I do pranks against each other and others.**

Hermes smiled fondly of his earlier years and all the pranks he did to his family, Greeks and foes. pranks were amazing and _soo_ worth getting in trouble for.

 **So I think after all the times we done pranking I've learned that it is best to have a trump card or at least a back up plan in case something goes wrong. I took an interest in chemistry around a year ago and even thought it's hard, its one of my best subjects. The only reason that I was let into Yancy academy was because of my high grades in that subject."**

"...Percy with chemicals..."

"..."

"No Athena, you cannot kidnap the boy and teach him chemistry." Zeus ordered with a scowl. He did not want the son of his brother to get any stronger and also he was slightly worried on what the goddess would do to the demigod. Athena wasn't known for poor students and their habits.

"But father," Athena began with puppy eyes and fluttered her lashes. "He must be taught to-"

"I said no Athena."

 **Athena was silent as she listened to the son of Posiden run on about the things he hand his brother did to his step father. She had a folder on that piece of work.**

"And I really wished I didn't." The goddess stated with a shiver.

"I have to. He is a resident in my domain after all." Hades grunted out as he crossed his arms. It was a bonding experience with Nico and he had taught his son how to get information out of someone. he never told Nico who the poor sap was but Gabe wasn't going to be left off easily after he tried to escape by lazing around.

 **Sally Jackson must love her biological son very much if she was with that man. No, a walrus perhaps...? No, that was cruel to the _Odobenus rosmarus_. Maybe a Hutt... Yes a Hutt was a better example of Gabe. Clearing her throat, she raised an eyebrow at Percy.**

 **Percy sensing that perhaps he should take out on of the orbs, as Grover and Annabeth were both mouthing at him to do so, took out his last one and handed it to the waiting goddess's hand. Athena looked at it closely. "Interesting. I, like many of the gods, were listening to you as you faced off your foes in the Arch. Is that gunpowder I detect?"**

"Where did he get gunpowder anyway?" Jason asked as last he knew of, gunpowder was regulated by adults and the government and would raise some serous red flags. Before anyone could answer him there was a flash and a piece of paper landed in his hand. Opening it he read;

 _Percy Jackson made his own after reading about in elementary school._

 _Strange that while Americans want to prevent terrorism and yet allow how to books to children._

 _-Chaos_

'That answers that question.' Jason thought as he read the not aloud for everyone to listen to. 'But why would Americans-

"I really thought it was a great idea." Ares proclaimed with pride as he puffed up his chest. Everyone shook their heads and groaned as it made sense that the god would do such a thing.

 **"Yes. I added it to this one just after the _events_ of the water park Ares sent us to. I have yet to test it out compared to the other ones I made..." Annabeth elbowed Percy as one of Athene's eyebrows started to twitch. "Er, please continue."**

 **"I shall. Percus, what you have done has picked my interest and few of the barnacle beard's children have every done so. Because of this I want to grant you a minor blessing."**

Demeter looked up from her cereal in surprise. "You, blessing Percy?"

"My counter part must have thought it was worth giving."

 **Gover gave a loud Baa in surprise. Annabeth and Percy gawked at the goddess. "Oh don't give me those looks. Myself and my uncle do grant blessing to each others children. The last time I granted a blessing was to one of his daughters in the 1700's. He gave my son and a son of Hermes his blessing when they went to the bottom of the Mariana Trench."**

"See? It was worth doing and he does so too!"

"It was worth the pictures he took." Posiden grunted out as he was interested in the trench as well. His old game room had the pictures but were destroyed by his predecessor in the war with the titans.

 **"Thank you, lady Athena." Percy said. Athena waved her hand and Percy felt slightly different. Not much different but different. "What was your blessing anyway?"**

 **Athena smirked in the rear view mirror.**

"If Percy was here he would be freaking out."

"I don't think so," Piper pointed out as she looked at Hazel. But the roman child of Pluto quirked her eyebrow and Piper rethought her statement before groaning in realization that he would.

 **Naruto and Percy stood in front of the doors to the entrance to the chamber of the council of the gods, at least Percy hoped it was. Athena had dropped Annabeth and Grover at camp and picked up Naruto and his stuffed fox.**

 **"So this is Mt. Olympus. Hm, too much white and gold. Like someone is trying to hide all the loving that has happened over the years." Kyuubi stated aloud as it followed Naruto. "Then again, if I was the king of the gods I would want to try to hide as much of my love making as I could."**

Zeus uncomfortably tugged on his collar and avoided the looks he was sent. 'Dam fox.'

 **"So Naruto, heard you were claimed," Percy said awkwardly as he tried to revile some of the tension in the air.**

 **Naruto shrugged. "Yeah..."**

 **"Anything interesting happen when I was gone?"**

 **"I was the winner of capture the flag because I captured the flag. That's how I was claimed." Naruto looked at his brother. "I wish you were there Percy to see me do so."**

 **Percy reached out and tussled Naruto's hair. "Oh come on bro. You know I would of been there if not for the missing bolt."**

 **"Yeah..." After a few moments both brothers and Kyuubi entered. The first thing that came to the boys minds was that everything was huge. While Naruto was here before, he was flashed out seconds after he was brought in to see the council. It wasn't a very good impression for both Naruto and the gods. Percy hoped that this time it would be different. Heck, he was saying a pray to the goddess of luck so that Zeus wouldn't try to blast them.**

"I didn't last time."

"You almost did brother."

"The boy is still alive Posiden."

 **Looking around with his eyes, Percy noted that all the members of the council were here, including Hades.**

"Hi us!" Apollo and Hermes yelled out together before snickering.

 **There was a women that Percy assumed was Amphitrite as she was siting in a guest throne next to who he believe to be Posiden.**

The goddess smiled as she looked at the dress her counter part was wearing. 'I would have gone with the 13th century style instead of the 16th with that color.'

 **The air was heavy as the brothers walked. The eyes of all the immortals was on them, judging them as they got closer to Zeus and Percy's father. As Percy passed my Posiden, he bowed. After a few seconds, he started to walk again, then dropped to one knee in front of the king of the gods. The tension was so thick in the air that Percy would of sworn that he could feel it as a physical sensation.**

"At least he has manners. Now if his brother has his manners..." Zeus began before his daughter went on.

 **"Oi! Pervy king!" Naruto yelled at the king of the gods.**

'I hate him.' The king of the gods frowned as his family erupted in laughter. "You can all stop now."

 **Snickers were quickly silenced as soon as Zeus glared left and right. "You still haven't said that your sorry. Mom said that you should say sorry to those that you have wronged. So say sorry to me-"**

 **"WHY SHOULD I SAY SORRY BRAT!? YOU WENT AND PEED ON ME!" Zeus thundered and glared at Naruto.**

 _"HE WHAT!?"_

"Honey you were too far quiet, the mortals coudn't hear you in Germany with the sound of your voice." Zeus shrunk under the look Hera gave him. The demigods all had ringings in their ears that Apollo fixed with a snap of his fingers, it won't do if the reader couldn't hear after all.

 **Naruto glared and shouted right back. "YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAD YOUR SON GRAB ME WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO USE THE TOILET!"**

Hermes wisely stayed quite from the heated glare his father sent his way.

 **"THAT IS WHY HE IS GETTING PUNISHED YOU IMMATURE BRAT!"**

 **"IMMATURE? YOU'RE OLDER THEN ME MY SEVERAL THOUSAND YEARS! I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO ACT MY AGE, WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Naruto yelled as he shook his finger at the god.**

 **"Burn." A blonde haired man stage whispered, but the words still were loud enough to reach everyone's ears.**

Apollo smiled at his father. "Truth god, had to say it."

"So you also admit to being immature too?" Artemis asked her brother.

"...I'll get back to you on that one."

 **Kyuubi snickered at Zeus infuriated face as the god tried to come up with a comeback. "Good one kit."**

 **"Thanks Kyuubi." Naruto said to his friend before looking back at Zeus. "And also, if I'm the immature one, what does that make you, ya big perverty jerk!"**

"The one who will blast you into a million pieces brat." he hissed out in frustration that he could not reach the boy. His two brothers wished they could poke fun at their sibling, but knew that he would only make them sleep on the couch if they did. That and they didn't want to be compared to him for being even more immature.

 **Percy, acting quickly before Naruto could really get the thunder god upset, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back. "Are you trying to get us both killed," Percy hissed at his brother.**

 **Before Naruto could answer, Posiden cleared his throat. "Perhaps Percy it would be best if you return my brother's bolt."**

 **Knowing that it was properly the best course of action, Percy laid the bolt and it's sheath on the floor in front of Zeus's feet. The bolt leapt from the bag into Zeus's hands. The king let out a sign as he held onto his weapon, before looking at Percy.**

 **"You have my thanks demigod for returning my bolt."**

 **Percy bowed and forced Naruto to bow as well. "I thank you my lord."**

 **"Hmm." A blast of lighting went from the bolt and struck Ares, sending him flying. Smoking, Ares got up and was about to open his mouth before he closed it with a click. Most would think that Ares was not a smart god, which was true compared to Athena and Apollo, but never the less, he was far from stupid.**

The Romans all nodded when the god of war looked at them but broke into snickers when the god's brother did bunny ears to the war god.

 **And he knew it would be best not to enrage his father's wrath anymore then it was.**

 **"Now onto other business. What to do here with the son of the Queens!"**

"Why is everyone so quite right now? I thought there would be more conversation about this book and reactions."

"Shhh. Its getting good."

 **Naruko paced the deck of the ship as her caretaker Obito steered. She was bored and the last time she was on land was when they left the harbor. Flopping down she let out a frustrated moan. "~Obi~ when are we going to get where we are going anyway? I'm bored~!"**

"Hey it's that girl from before!" Reyna pointed out with interest.

"Wasn't she suppose to be dead?"

 **Obitio let out a groan as the girl started to whine and complain. 'Why did I listen to sensei when he tasked me to take care of his kids?' Obitio wondered as he watched the girl puff up her cheeks and wave her arms.**

 **Naruko's red hair rose and she glared at her caretaker. "I WANT TO KNOW SENSEI!" She halved growled/shouted.**

Apollo blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes. "She kinda looks like you sis."

"She does..."

"So is she yours?"

"...No..."

"Darn. I'll never be an uncle."

"HEY! What about us?"

"Your all my half siblings. I want a full blooded nephew or niece."

"...I will steal your underpants and give them to your fan-nymphs Apollo."

"DUDE! Not cool!"

 **Obitio shivered as the girl reminded him of Minato's late wife, Kushina Uzumaki, when she was upset. 'Take care of her Obitio he said. Don't let the elders use her he said. Don't let my traitorous student lay his hands on my daughter he said. How was I supposed to know that he had a son until I saw the third seal the Kyuubi into him after Kushina gave birth to him and then kill sensei's wife?'**

"So she's Naruto's sister?" Thalia groan in confusion.

"This is getting to be god. It's been some time since we had a family mess like we used too in Greece." Popping a soda Mr. D looked at the horrific faces of the demigods. "What? It was great entertainment int he days. Most of the 'myths' are based on family issues after all."

 **Obitio shook his head as he tried not to remember that night that he had failed his sensei. 'If the moon eye plan works the way that I planned it, I will be able to redeem myself to his eyes' He thought as he altered the ships course by a few degrees. "We are heading off the edge of the map where ships sail Naruko."**

 **"So we are going into unknown waters?" Naruko asked.**

 **"No." Obitio was silent for a few moments. "No one that has sailed where we are going has ever made it pass the line of known and unknown sea waters alive before. The only information that we have is based on old maps and rumors from sailors that dove into safe waters before the ships were lost."**

 **"Does the uncharted sea have a name?" Before Obitio could answer, another voice joined the conversation.**

 **"It's called the sea of monsters little girl. It is the sea the surrounds the Elemental Nations."**

"Wait, what? There are nations in there?" Annabeth exclaimed in agitation. So much history to be learned if it was true. Outside of the modern world...

"No." Posiden stated.

"But its a pocket of subspace so they could possibly-"

"No Athena."

 **Kakuzu stated as he walked on deck. The missing ninja of Takigakure took a seat on a barrel as he looked out over the waters. "When I was a young starting out ninja my team and I were sent on a mission to track down and kill a man. The man was the leader of a bandit group. Normally we would have let him go after he had fled outside the border, but he had taken the son of our then future lady Daimyo. After several days we found out that he had stolen a ship and was heading out to sea."**

 **"So then what?" Naruko asked as she rocked side to side.**

 **Kakuzu chucked at the girls actions. She was a piece of work that he would say that scared him. She was one of the most dangerous females or Uzumaki that he had ever had the misfortune of crossing. At first glance she seemed like an care free air head. Few have ever survived when the girl got serous in a fight or when she put he mind to something. Once, she let herself be captured by bandits so that she could behead the leader herself. She then went though the camp naked killing all the members of that party, using her body and innocent mask as bait.**

"Like my daughter. Sigh, she was such a great girl before Ares killed her in that war." Aphrodite pouted as she remembered her daughter and her skills.

"Wasn't she the daughter of one of my hunters that you succeed to seduce Aphrodite?"

"You remember her, I thought that after you cut her bow arm off you had forgotten her. She never forgave you for that you know."

 **Her latest piece of work was making a blood clone then leaving it at the base she was hiding in with Tobi. Then she had rumors spread thought the toad sage's network of the location. Kakuzu wished he could of seen the looks on the Konoha ninja's faces when they read the message that she had told Tobi to write on the wall with the blood. Of course, the sage would have sealed the body to be taken to the village. However, the man didn't know that Naruto had placed a seal that would cause an explosion as soon as the body was unsealed, damaging the area it was in.**

Ares was grinning. A rather nice and ingenuous booby-trap as it was considered to be barbaric in nature in modern times.

 **"We followed them of course, but by the time we reached them, they were crossing the border in order to escape. My sensei ordered the captain of the ship we had bought to pursuit the man. I had a bad feeling and in the cover of the setting sun, stole a rowboat and some supplies and cast off. When I got a fair but far distance away did I look back. Only to see the ship sinking by something attacking it. When I made it back to port, I was half mad with fever and thirst. That is why I am going as far at the last port. I do not want to enter that sea. I may be immortal, but I an far from stupid.**

Thalia passed the book to Nico. "Here you go cuz."

* * *

 **That is all folks. See you all later  
**

 **review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I have nothing to say. Enjoy**

* * *

Nico look st the book as if it was poison before passing it to Hylla. "I'm not reading this one."

"So your giving it to me?" Pursing her lips Hylla considered hitting him with the book but chose to return to reading outloud.

 **"My lord, the heroes were successful of retrieving the bolt. Also, it seems that the war is... off."**

"BOO! WAR IS GOOD YA WEE LITTLE BAST- "

"ARES SHUT IT! Nico, be a dear and continue reading."

Nico blinked as Hestia roasted the god of war with sweat drops forming around his head. The sickeningly sweet grin that promised to hurt anyone who interfered with the reading made him nervous. "Um.. Sure."

 ** _"Tell me, Castellan, do you think that I am a fool not to notice?"_**

 **"O-of course not my lord. I only thought-"**

 ** _"You thought, Pathetic. My form my still be trapped in the pit, but that does not mean my mind is. Perhaps if you were thinking, you would of given the sea child and the girl you see as a sister the monster bait I had crafted."_**

"How he get monster bait?" Zeus stage whispered as Hestia was watching everyone with a white hot poker ready to be thrown.

 **"I couldn't risk the discovery of myself being the thief!"**

 ** _"They why couldn't you have had ##### do it? She has proven herself far more helpful then you. Her plan was what nearly caused my children to go to war, not you stealing and bringing the bolt to one of my brethren."_**

'Who?'

"OW!"

"Your thinking in those bubbles again Apollo!"

"Not my- OW!- That hurts you- OW!"

 **"She is too intertwined in her interest Percy's brother, Naruto. Just like most of the girls are."**

 ** _"Naruto?"_**

 **"The son of Hera, Persephone and Amphitrite."**

"Who sh-"

"Ssssshhhh! "

 ** _"Ahh yes. You told me of him, but I had dismissed the information as I was paying attention to the arrival of my grandson. Tell me, how close are the brothers?"_**

 **"Close M'lord. It may be Percy Jacksons weakness as the two share a bond. ##### wants to use him in her quest to bring down the gods."**

 ** _"... He is something would break the will of my grandson then. Do as you must. And while she is the greatest asset, there are other ways to bring down the gods. You know what to do"_**

 **"Crystal."**

"Why didn't you kill him once you knew he stole your bolt?" Annabeth asked the god of lighting who flushed a bright red as well has Hera.

 **Naruto and Zeus glared at each other as the queens took spots around their son. Percy found himself next to his fathers legs, on a guest sit. Three of the gods: Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hephaestus weren't even looking at his brother... Well, the goddess of love was staring into space, the smith god was tinkering with something, and Mr. D looked like he was sightly worried for Naruto.**

Mr D blinked as everyone looked at him with surprise. "What, I cant show interest and worry for someone?"

"When was the last time you have done so D?" Hermes challenged the god of wine.

"1993, those twins who were being threatened by Ares in my gardens. Last I checked they are caring for the garden as my aids."

Apollo frowned. "Those were mortals. We're looking for demigods bro."

"How about that demigod who took a picture of Artemis's rear that one time?"

"That was in 1837." Artemis hissed as she recalled her siblings interference with justice.

 **'Aphrodite is probably thinking of what sort of love life my brother will have. Hephaestus doesn't seem to care, not sure that I blame him or not. But what's Mr. D's angle in this? He keeps calling all of us demigods's by wrong names and I can't think of any reason for him to have an interest that is in Naruto's favor.**

"I find him entertaining and he spices life up in the camp so I may just help him to live."

 **Considering that Naruto took all of his and Chiron's betting money, several gems, two packs of sodas, and the trainer's record albums.'**

Mr. D was quite before grunting. "Well, now I want to kill him."

"So much for him being your favorite D." Athena stated as the god went back to his magazine. His reply was the finger as he was ticked from learning what the demigod had cost him in poker. Why in the blazes would his counter part let the brat play anyway?

 **Percy was slightly scared for his brother. If it came down to it, Percy knew that he would somehow steal his brother's soul form his uncle, or trade his own for his brother's.**

"If he was here I would have a long talk with the boy about entering my domain." Hades grumbled as his wife took his hands to show her support of her husband. Demeter gagged at the lovely-dovely look they had for each other much to Aphrodite's and Piper's amusement.

 **Artemis looked at her father with worry. After spending that day with Naruto, she had thought of the boy as a hunter's puppy** **that wanted to play and impress its mistress... or a little brother.**

Artemis blushed at the look her brother sent her. "He is rather adorable in his attempts to fit in."

"Sure you are. I'm the one being replaced by a kid boy who your counterpart had an inflation with. Nothing to be worried about here."

"I think he kinda looks like a puppy." Thalia chimed in to defend her mistress. She then spoke under her breath that made Jason worry. **  
**

"What was that?" He hissed to his sister so no one could over here.

"Nothing little brother."

 **Better then her twin, who was a major idiot for a god of intellect and pervert. Artemis idly wondered if she could trade brothers with Percy, but knew that she was stuck with Apollo.**

Apollo pouted "Feeling the love sis."

 **Who, even thought was a pain, was still family and someone that she could count on when she needed it. Looking to her brother, Artemis was going to ask him if he would like to do a hunt together, just the two of them,**

"I would love to spend time with you sis."

Artemis smiled at her brother. "Perhaps we can later. I know where we can find a nice fat deer I've had my eyes on."

"Wolf form?"

"If you think you can't keep up."

Apollo gave his sister a challenging smirk. "You'll just eat my dust"

 **before seeing what was playing on this device.**

 **Apollo, who had taken out the head phones looked at Naruto with interest before he felt as if he was going to be replaced,**

"I'M GETTING REPLACED!?"

"Well after the stunt you pulled..."

"Not my fault dad."

 **after which he felt a bit of happiness... Then danger. Gulping he looked over his shoulder to see his sister glaring at him. Sweating quickly, the male twin archer immortal went back to observing the boy. For some reason, the boy felt... off. Not from the number of goddesses being his immoral mother, but something else.**

"?"

 **'Interesting,' Apollo thought as he watched the boy look in defiance at Zeus.**

 **Hades wasn't sure what to think of Naruto.**

"He posses Zeus off so I'm ok with the boy." Hades grunted out as he took a sip of coffeee.

 **Sure he was of his wife's blood, but at the same time, she insisted that she hadn't had any romances after the oath was given. She had at that time swore that as long as Hades was true to the oath, she would be true to it as long as he was.**

The couple smiled at each other before locking into a deep lip-lock of love. Demeter gagged and turned a sick green at the sight.

 **That was until several years ago when she had returned from a trip to the sea of monsters. She had brought back several seeds for her gardens, but also she was uneasy about something.**

 **Posiden was like his brother, uneasy of what to do with Naruto. But he was unable to be mad at his wife, as that would make him a hypocrite.**

"Good." Was all his wife said as he shrunk under her gaze.

 **So he kept his mouth shut as he did not need to go to the couch tonight. He really wanted to get laid tonight by his wife and if he messed up... He silently vowed to make sure that the boy lived... For now.**

"I'm sure he meANs SOMETHING _ELSE! LET GO OF THEM PLEASE!_!"

 **Ares was annoyed at Percy, but was looked at Naruto with interest. Percy, sensing this, stepped between the gods line of sight and Naruto. He still recalled what was said to him by the war god about his brother.**

 **Hermes glared at Naruto. Because of the stunt that happen last time in the council chamber, Hermes was forced to clean all the toilets for a week.**

The god whimpered in terror of the idea of cleaning the mountain toilets.

 **Then there was the fact that Naruto had shown up his boys with pranks. And messed with the camps mail and making him follow insane instructions to find them again. 'How did he send mail to places around the world?' He thought as he fumed. After a few seconds, he grinned. 'Well, at least he has shown that he is a natural thief and prankster. Perhaps I could wiggle out how he did it. And how did he get me to send a stink bomb to my own office?'**

Hermes covered his face as he tried to hide his embarrassment from the other members of his family.

 **"Huh? what was that Kyuubi?" All the immortals stopped what they were doing and stared at Naruto as he started to talk to the stuffed nine tailed fox. "You want to do what?"**

 **"I said I wanted to nap a bit. The fire from the hearth feels so nice on my coat**

"It should does." Hylla sighed as the warmth of the flames countered the cold breeze that filtered though the gaps in the room.

 **and you will be fine dealing with the wuss with a size problem"**

"..." The demigods tired to hide the amusement as the gods began to fight over who had the bigger size issue. Zeus was trying hard not to open his mouth as he was certain he would regret it.

 **"But you are better at words than I am!"**

 **"Zzzz"**

 **"KYUUBI WAKE UP!"**

 **The Olympians looked that the god of madness as Naruto started to yell at his stuffed toy. He shook his head, signaling that Naruto wasn't crazy, even thought the kid was having a one sided conversation with the fox.**

D rolled his ice cubes in his glass as he nodded to his counter parts assessment.

 **'A rather convincing one at that,' Apollo thought as did the rest of the gods. Apollo could have sworn on the Styx that the shadow of the stuffed toy was of a massive fox the size of the room, but after blinking, it vanished to the size of what it should be.**

"And that's not ominous." Jason spoke up as the image of the fox shadow was shown.

 **"Enough!" Zeus roared at Naruto, tired of listening to the boy's voice. "Hera, Persephone and Amphitrite... Explain yourselves. Especially you Hera. How is this demigod your son of all your linage?"**

 **As one, as thought they had rehearsed, the queens spoke, "We don't know."**

"Jinx!"

 **Hera looked at her husband straight in the eyes with anger. "Unlike you, my _dear_ husband, I have never laid with a mortal or immortal other than you. I only learned of Naruto here during one of my social meetings with some mortal women."**

"Social meetings?"

"Marriage counseling."

 **"How about you Persephone? Or you Amphitrite. Do either of you know how this demigod came to be?"**

 **"I became aware of him when my husband claimed Percus there." Poseidon rubbed his head sheepishly as his wife sent him a small glare. "But I have no idea. Persephone, do you have any idea?"**

 **The queen of the underworld was silent. "I discovered Naruto here when he was a newborn near a village that was inflamed. Thanatos was summoned there by a mortal for some deed that he has not let past his lips. I was in the area in what the locals call the forest of death, when I felt as if something was different. Intrigued, I followed the feeling to a clearing where a baby laid, a man hovering over him with a knife held up to kill. Before I could interfere, a old man stopped him. After a few words the men took the baby to the village. So I knocked them out and took Naruto. I then teleported Naruto to New York and went back to the clearing to look for any reason why I felt my power in the boy."**

 **"Did you?" Question Zeus. As the gods listened, Naruto had discovered Hestia and was munching on a cookie that she gave him. Percy deadpanned at his brother while wishing for a cookie himself. A blue chocolate chip one at that.**

Annabeth shook her head as she knew what her boyfriend would say. 'Some things never change.'

 **His daughter shook her head. "All I found were two bodies of a man and woman. Both mortals, but..."**

 **"What is it?" Asked Athena.**

 **"When I checked the woman's body, I felt traces of an immortal."**

 **"So we have a mystery on our hands. Do you think that whoever the immortal was he or she had a hand of Naruto's birth?" Apollo asked the question that was on the minds of all present. The immortals were more worried then the two brothers. A demigod who's coming into being that was a result of interference meant someone was hoping to use the boy for something in the future. But for what?**

"Never a good idea as they grow up be unstable." Ares grunted out.

"You think that it is easy to do? You and D made that serial killer because you didn't think."

 **Seeing that this meeting only brought up more questions than answers, Zeus chose to dismiss the demigods. However...**

 **"HEY PERVERTED OLD GUY! Why are you upset that I am the child of your wife anyway. Last I checked you are the unfaithful one of the marriage, not her."**

Zues seethed. 'I hate him.'

 **'I will enjoy making him suffer.' Zeus thought as he glared at Naruto before flashing out. Several of the gods also flashed out, leaving only Posiden in the room along with the queens. Percy and Naruto looked at the four immortals, who were no longer ten feet tall but were still taller then the brothers.**

 **The sea king cleared his throat. "You did well my son."**

 **"Thank you sir."**

 **Amphitrite looked over the son of her husband. "I am still not sure what to think of you Percus as you are the product of my husband's lack of restraint. And no, you will not say your favorite saying in front of me right now." Posiden deflated at that remark. "But you are also the brother of my son, so I ask that you keep an eye on him."**

 **"I will lady Amphitrite." Percy said with a bow.**

"Why can't he be this polite in reality?" She asked with no real venom.

 **Hera was silent she studied the brothers. Naruto was leaning on his brother, falling asleep. 'Perhaps having him won't be so bad,' she thought as she looked at her and her fellow queen's son. 'It will give me a chance to understand why the rest of the council has demigods. Artemis my not have children of her own, but her hunters are like her daughters so I say it counts.'**

Talia smiled at her patron who gave her one of her own.

 **"So Athena blessed you while Ares cursed you huh. I wonder what she gave you." Posiden said softly as looked at the duo. Percy rubbed his brothers back as Naruto slowly fell into the graces of Morpheus's domain. Sensing that the boys were tired, he teleported them to camp.**

"So chill." Leo muttered.

 **Percy sharpened his blade Riptide as he thought about his summer at camp half-blood. All in all, it had been the most memorable summer he had ever had. Looking over to the rock climbing wall, he saw Naruto racing one of the Strolls to the top. Snicking to himself, he tested the blade's sharpness. Satisfied, he turned his blade back to its pen form and pocketed it.**

 **"It's strange, when I first arrived, all I wanted was to get away from the seemingly lunatic people here.' Percy chucked as Naruto made it to the top first and dumped paint all over the son of Hermes. 'Now that I have to go along with the rest of the part time campers I feel as if I am leaving home again.'**

"It is hard to forget the camp but Jupiter is better. No segregation by family parent."

"Up yours Nico."

 **Heading towards the training field to get some last minute practice, Percy heard the sounds of someone training and went to investigate...**

 **...**

 **"Take that Connor!" Naruto crowd at the son of Hermes as he wiped the paint from his eyes. Smirking, Naruto raced to the side closest to the forest and jumped off. While he couldn't fly, Zeus was a jerk, Naruto found out he could glide though the air and land safely.**

"He should be lucky if I don't shoot him with a bolt."

 **He took it as a power he got from Hera, as she was the queen of the heavens. Even thought he couldn't fly, Naruto was happy to have what he got.**

"So he can move though the air, so what."

 **'Water balloon assaulting is so much fun when you are above your targets.' He thought with a grin.**

Jason blushed as a memory of painting his father's statue in new Rome came to mind.

 **Landing on a branch, he raced though the branches of the trees, using his arms and legs to move much like a primate. 'Kyuubi was a great teacher to teach me tree racing.'**

 **Using a branch as a spring board, Naruto cleared the tree tops and landed on the top of a large pine. Looking around, Naruto felt as if he was an assassin from Assassin's Creed or a ninja. Seeing the world from his spot in the middle of the sea of trees, Naruto felt most at home. The way the trees moved in the wind reminded him of water and the lowering of Apollos chariot cast lots of shadows to hide in.**

Demeter and Apollo enjoyed the image as it was quite nice. Apollo began plans to make it a new work if art for his room in the Caribbean.

 **Closing his eyes, Naruto tried doing the trick that Kyuubi called chakra sensing and tried to find the fox. Feeling the nine tailed critter, Naruto leaped from his spot and landed near it's hiding spot.**

 **"What's up kit?"**

 **"Just was enjoying the view before we have to go back home to mom." Naruto took out a pair of ham sandwiches and gave one to Kyuubi. Kyuubi said thanks and started to eat the one it was given. "I'll miss it here. School isn't as fun as it is here. The girls at the school are too formal at times and don't like to rough house as much as the girls here."**

"Kinky."

"Mom/Aphrodite!"

 **"Their just mortals, very weak ones at that kit. They also have to protect the reputation of the school too."**

 **"Yeah, mom said in her letters to me that I may be going to the same school as big bro this coming school year as they had a opening. But she has to deal with the paperwork and I will be going to the one I have been going to until its all cleared." Kyuubi lazily took a bite out of its food as Naruto talked. Then... "KYUUBI! THERE'S A GIANT CATERPILLAR ABOUT TO TAKE A BITE OFF YOUR BUTT"**

 **"WHAT!? WHERE!?" Yelled Kyuubi as it tried to find the 'caterpillar,' tails together as it tried moved one way than another. "KILL IT!"**

 **Naruto slammed his foot on the ends of Kyuubi's tails, causing the tailed beast to scream in pain.**

Ares was all smiles. He was all for a fight.

 **"You know what , you don't appreciated a joke." Naruto stated as he raced away from Kyuubi, who was enraged and wanting blood. Ducking behind a tree, Naruto watched as his mad friend raced into the distance. 'That was close.'**

 **Seeing as he was near the creek, Naruto headed towards it to say hi to the nymph that lived there. As he walked, he noticed that something was off. Thinking it was his nerves, Naruto walked to the edge of the forest and came upon Luke and his brother.**

"...no." Annebeth felt a chill go up her spine as she knew what was going to happen. Ice gripped at her heart and she was thankful Percy wasn't here at the moment.

 **Raising his hand, Naruto stepped out and called out to the older boys. Percy's eyes widened as he recalled what the Oracle told him.**

 ** _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_**

 ** _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_**

 ** _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_**

 ** _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._**

"Crap." Everyone nodded with the simple one word that Nico said as they all had the same thought.

 **"NARUTO RUN!"**

 **Before Naruto could respond, Luke suddenly appeared behind him with his sword. Percy's eyes widened as Luke pulled his sword arm back. Naruto cried out in pain and shock as Luke thrust his sword up to the hilt into Naruto's body.**

 **Gabbing Naruto my his hair to keep him from falling, Luke called out to Percy. "Sorry Percy, but it looks like you failed to protect your family after all."**

The Roman's hissed in rage as a senior officer attacking a younger member was considered a crime. No army member should be afraid of other members of the consort as they all looked out for each other.

 **"P..er...cy" Naruto called out to his brother weakly as his body tried to keep him alive. Luke pulled on Naruto's hair, causing the younger boy to cry out. Percy's heart lurched in his chest as Naruto blood started to show though his clothes. "He..help...me..."**

 **"You know, I was going to summon a monster to kill you, but this is _soo_ much better." Luke gloated. "But when Naruto came to our little spot I recalled what you told me when we first met, how your mother tasked you to protect your brother. I wonder how she will look at you when you tell her he died. All that work to make sure that your brother was safe from a war, such a waste."**

 **Percy's blood froze as Luke shifted the blade, causing Naruto to cough up blood.**

 **"You know, I really wish you did take up my offer to join me and the titans. But then I won't have gotten the chance to kill Naruto here." Luke grinned darkly as he saw the rage in Percy's eyes. "But I really must be going."**

 **"YOU AREN"T GOING ANYWHERE!" Percy screamed at Luke as he wiped out his sword.**

 **"Tsk tsk Percy. Don't you care what happens to your brother?"**

 **Percy looked at Naruto, who looked at his brother in the eyes. "Do...it...bro...ther."**

"Cinemark scene right there." Apollo stage whispered.

 **Naruto's eyes closed as the pain over whelmed his senses as he used the last of his energy to speak. As darkness closed on Naruto he could see his brother heading straight for him and Luke.**

 **Nearby Kyuubi watched as Naruto fell unconscious by blood lost. 'Troublesome ape child.'**

"Percy's going to flip when he gets back." Nico rolled is eyes at Leo's comment.

Hera grabbed the book this time and opened it to the fourteenth chapter. She placed a bookmark at the spot before getting up. "Until he comes back I suggest we take a break. Lunch is in ten so I hope we can get full bellies."

* * *

 **Thanks all folks. Please Review and please check out my poll. You chose what will be in the next chapter of Son Of The Queens so vote. Otherwise have a good day**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Percy stared at his newborn sister's sleeping face as she rested in his arms. He had faced so many dangers and while he had felt fear, this was something that terrified him to the core. This was a innocent and blank slate of a person, his sister. Would she hate him for being a killer? Be jealous that he got to be a hero while she was a regular human? Estelle Blofis the daughter of Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson and the younger half-sister of Percy Jackson yawned in her sleep causing her elder half brother to internally freak out wondering what he did wrong.

The twins had dispersed after they had finished helping his sister be born and deal with a complication that would have harmed her greatly in the future. Percy swore to make sure to give both siblings something worth the help they did for his sister. gently rocking her back and forth he began to hum a tone that bubbled from the depths of his soul, a tune of the sea that he heard in his sleep every night ever sense he stepped over the barrier at camp. Estelle seemed to enjoy the tune as she went deeper into his arms with a sigh of peacefulness.

So focused was Percy in his humming that he barely registered his step father walking up behind him. "Percy. Your mother would like to have her daughter back."

"Oh." Percy gently kicked himself as he gently gave his sister back to his tired mother. She gave her son a soft, tired smile as her daughter was placed back in her arms. Watching his mother and sister Percy was grateful for Paul's hand on his shoulder to keep him in reality. He felt as if the world was about to give out from under him as the last several weeks caught up to him and the realization that if he had failed the quest his sister would have died. Staring at his sister he came to a newfound sense of duty and knew why he was a hero. 'I promise you little sister, I will make sure that no one will hurt you. Not even the gods.'

...

Percy exited the hospital room so his family could share in the joy of a new life. Now more than ever he felt so helpless and weak in spirit and body as he slowly slid down the wall to knee on his feet. Doctors and Nurses ignored him with the occasional glance and soft smile as they went by. Percy fingered riptide in his pocket and wished to be fighting giants or titans again. He felt so lost and confused on what to do with the..the...baby in his mother's arms.

"You know being jealous of a baby isn't good for you."

Percy glanced up to see a woman standing in front of him. The hallway traffic was gone even though Percy knew that his area was extremely busy at this time of day. Looking her over Percy noted that the woman radiated power. She seemed as if he knew her from somewhere. "Who are you?"

The woman gave a tired sigh and leaned on the opposing wall. "I suppose you have the right to ask that question as your sister is in the next room and you want to make sure I'm not a treat to her."

Percy nodded slowly as he stood his sword ready for action as soon as he needed it to.

"Oh don't be like that grandson."

'Grandson? That would mean-' Percy's eyes widened as the woman smiled and took off her hood. Dark curly hair that swept her shoulders, eyes as green as meadows, and a smile that was brighter than the sun appeared as she looked at the demigod. Percy knelt down as the mother of the gods stood before him. "Lady Rhea, it's an honor."

"You do not need to knee before me grandson." Rhea gently said as she walked to the door and peered though the window at the activity within. "Your mother is lucky to have such a loyal brother to her daughter. I sense that she has a great destiny before her, one that will change the world."

"Please don't say another great prophecy, I hate those." Percy grained as he was tired to saving the world. Rhea shook her head with amusement.

"Nothing like that. I just wanted to see the bundle of joy before sending you on your way." Snapping her fingers Percy watched as a series of sparks floated towards the room and land on his mother. "There, a blessing for your mother for all the hard work she has done to protect you in your life."

Percy bowed. "I thank you in her stead my lady."

Rhea clasped her hands together. "And now for you. I have heard that you and the rest of my family are reading a book series, Son of the Beans was it?"

"Queens. Son of the Queens." Rhea nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head in an attempt to hid her embarrassment. Percy stared and wondered why she was so strange. It was an honest mistake not one to get embarrassed over. "Um, you alright?"

"I will be grandson. But you better be on your way."

"What do you-

 _Snap_

-mean?" Percy looked around as he and the occupants of the room noticed each other. "Hi everybody?"

Annabeth was the first to recover at the sight of Percy appearing. Walking up to him she gave him a searing kiss on the lips. "Welcome back seaweed brain."

Percy grinned at her. "Hey yourself. So what I miss?"

"Nothing much." Frank grunted out as he and Leo thumb war-ed over the last of the french fires before Hazel stole them. Both yelled out hey before the large demigod went back to speaking with Percy while Leo and Hazel argued over the rights of the fries. "You'll have to read the last chapters yourself as I don't want to rehear it again."

Percy shrugged as he didn't really mind. Getting to his sit with Annabeth hanging on hie arm asking for details about his new sister, Hera began to read...

 **'Aaaaaah, what a day it is. ' Thought Kyuubi as the fox lazed on the grass under an oak tree blowing bubbles. The early morning wind went though it's fur as it carried the scents of the city. Apollo's chariot slowly rose as if the god was still waking up from what ever the god did at night.**

"We don't want to know." Apollo pouted with his arms crossed as he was ready to make a speech.

 **(Hic) (Hic) (Hic)**

Renya deadpanned "Hiccups?"

"I'm doing my best to follow the book, it's not me."

 **Kyuubi looked up from blowing his bubbles to see Naruto walking towards him, looking worried. "(Hic) Kyuubi! (Hic) I have (Hic) have (Hic) I (Hic) I have the (Hic) the hic (Hic) the (Hic)"**

 **"What is it? What do you have? A ten dollar bill? A new comic book? What?" Kyuubi asked Naruto.**

 **"The (Hic Hic) I have (Hic) have the (Hic) the (Hic) the hic(Hic) the (Hic) the hic (Hic)..."**

 **'I love doing this.' Kyuubi thought without shame and a large grin on it's face. **

Hermes raised a glass with a "here here."

 **"So do you think we will be able to post another chapter soon Naruto? I think the natives are getting restless."**

"So the story is breaking the fourth wall now?" Leo asked.

"Don't question the story. It's easier on the mind Leroy."

"Leo."

"Whatever Nicole."

 **(Hic) Naruto glared at his friend or at least tried to. "I (Hic) I don't (Hic) don't (Hic) Think (Hic) your fu(Hic) funny Kyuubi. (Hic) Help me!" (Hic)**

 **"Fine then, I may be able to come up with an idea after I'm done helping you."**

 **"Stop with the ta-(Hic) talking (Hic Hic) to thin (Hic) air Kyuubi!"**

Ares rolled his eyes. "Can you stop having hiccups? If not, shut it brat."

 **"Fine. Here's what we'll try first. They say drinking a glass of water upside down is supposed to help." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi as he hiccuped. "It could help."**

 **"(Hic) What the (Hic) the heck (Hic). I'll try (Hic) it."**

 **"So are you ready for school today?" Kyuubi asked as the duo walked towards home. "It's yours and Percy's last day there."**

"...Oh no..." Annabeth whispered in fear. Only Thalia noticed the tremor in her voice and the paling of Annabeth's face.

 **"I (Hic) think (Hic) so Kyuubi." Naruto grumbled as he walked. "But I (Hic) I wish (Hic) that (Hic) that Percy (Hic) and lay off my (Hic) back."**

 **"They are only worried for you kit. Luke nearly killed you and if it wasn't for Percy and Jupiter, plus my help you would of died. You were in the care of Chiron for a week in critical care. Your adoptive mother was in hysterics and Mr. D had to put her asleep to get her to stop choking the centaur when she found out."**

"Why would I help him?" Mr D asked in confusion

Hephaestus rolled his eyes. "Two words, poker night."

"Oh."

Percy stared at the book in silent horror. 'He tried killing my brother?!'

 **"Oh (Hic) yeah." Naruto semi recalled that when he woke up. Chiron had a neck brace on and Sally Jackson was in the chair next to him asleep. Percy told him what happened as Chiron ran as soon as he saw Sally waking up.**

Those who knew the trainer of heroes all winced as Chiron fleeing was a bad sign. Percy and Poseidon winced worse than the rest as they were once under the wrath of the woman before.

 **"Mom was (Hic) angry (Hic) and was (Hic) yelling (Hic) yelling a lot."**

 **"I think mothers do that because they are scared."**

 **"Mom was (Hic) scared? (Hic) Mom (Hic) doesn't get (Hic) scared. Sh(Hic) she's mom!"**

Hera and the rest of the female gods who were mothers snorted. Moms were awesome yet they felt fear.

 **"... You did tell her that we were outside right?"**

 **"I thought you did idiot."**

 **"Baka I thought you told her."**

 **"(Hic) She's go(Hic)ing to kill (Hic) me."**

 **"Sucks to be you."**

"Really is. No blue cookies..."

Annabeth hung her head. "Only you Percy."

"Hey! He loves cookies more than me!" Percy defended himself.

 **"May(Hic) maybe I'll (Hic) be lucky."**

 **Kyuubi shrugged. "Perhaps, but don't blame me so you can get out of trouble."**

 **Naruto slowly opened the apartment door as he tired to sneak in. Well, as best as one can with hiccups. Closing the door and locking it, Naruto sighed with relief. He frozen in place as he heard the groaning of the floor boards from the master bedroom. Tip toeing to the room, Naruto peeked in to see his mother entering the bathroom. 'Safe.' He thought. That was until he heard his mother though the bathroom door.**

 **"Naruto, go wake up your brother will you please."**

 **"(Hic)Y-yes (Hic) M-mom." Naruto said as he clenched his heart as he tried to clam down.**

 **"You have the hiccups honey? Try to drink a glass of water and if that doesn't work I'll give you a spoon full of sugar. Don't do it yourself you hear me young man?"**

Jason quarked an eyebrow. "She seems... nice."

"Your joking Jason." Leo mocked gasped. "I was never offered sugar for my hiccups by my mom."

 **"Yes (Hic) mom." With a sigh and a hic, Naruto walked to the kitchen and grab a cup after filling it he looked at Kyuubi. "How the heck (Hic) am (Hic) I supposed (Hic) to drink (Hic) this up(Hic)side down (Hic) kyu?"**

 **"I think you are meant to lean over the drink from the other side."**

 **"Oh." Kyuubi bit the side of his mouth to stop from laughing as Naruto was drenched from head to toe.**

Hermes, Apollo and Leo snickered.

 **"(Hic) thanks Kyuubi (Hic) But I (Hic) have wa(Hic) water up (Hic) my nose."**

 **"What do you want to tried next?"**

 **"(Hic) Try to (Hic) to (Hic) scare me."**

 **"OK, I think I can do that." Clearing it's throat, Kyuubi began to list of things. "The is a hole in the ozone that is bombarding the land with UV radiation terrorists are trying to find new ways to cause mass detestation. We are polluting the sources of water we use to drink and the air we breathe with gases that with ture the world into a suna. The government is spying on it's people and is stockpiling the information to plan for the subjugation of the nation's new generations by dumping down the current masses. The gods are preparing for a new world war with the titans and rouge gods. There are mass shootings every month or so..."**

 **"I mean (Hic) Surprise me." Naruto grumbled with a sour look on his face.**

"That wasn't scary?" Piper stated with a little green around the gills.

"I found them rather tame."

Artemis, looking ill, glared at the god of war. "As soon as this is over I'm going to make you my prey for a year Ares."

"Bring it on moony."

"Grrr."

"Down sister. It can wait." Apollo said to pacify her.

 **"Those don't scare you? Wow, here I thought that you would be affected by what is be talked about on the media."**

"He's what, nine by now?" Nico asked.

"And becoming hot for a little boy."

"Mother!"

 ** _Ring Ring_**

 **Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the telephone. Before Naruto could answer, his mom walked in and answered. "Hello... Oh hello Chiron... I see.. ah huh..." Naruto saw her looking over her shoulder. "I understand... They will be upset you know... No I understand perfectly... Good-bye."**

 **"What (hic) was that (Hic) about mom?" Naruto asked.**

 **Sally Jackson sighed and pulled her son into a hug. "I'll tell you after Percy wakes up. Is that ok honey?" Sally said softly as she rubbed Naruto's back with her hands with love. "He needs to hear this too."**

 **"(HIc) Ok..."**

"So cute!" Hylla gushed before hiding her face from the stares she got from the rest of the demigods.

 **Sally laughed and stood up. "You still have the hiccups huh sunshine? Let's see if I can take care of that." Going though the kitchen to get what she needed to help Naruto and make breakfast, she noticed that Naruto had a worried expression on his face. "Honey is something wrong? Is that bully picking on you again?"**

Ares rolled his eyes. Bullies helped weed out the weak and made children stronger.

 **"(Hic) Mom!" Naruto cried out as he watched her get the sugar out. "I said (Hic) that (Hic) I'll take (Hic) care (Hic) of it. (Hic)"**

 **"I see." Naruto scowled as his mother nodded her head. "So that kid was picking on you and your worried that he will do something today. I thought I told you to tell a teacher or do what that anti bulling stuff."**

 **"I (Hic) tried mom! (Hic) He (Hic) didn't...(Hic) won't stop. He and (Hic) his group (Hic) call me (Hic) a (Hic) a wuss and (Hic) make fun (Hic) of me 'cause I play with (Hic) the girls."**

The females suddenly had the urge to hurt someone. So what if he played with girls.

 **"I see... but don't you like playing with the girls honey?" Sally tried to come up with the right words to tell her upset son. "I know that so of them enjoy your company very much."**

 **Naruto's expression when to downcast. "That's not (Hic) the point." He spoke with clenched fingers.**

"I think I found a honorary Amazon here."

 **Sally signed, Kyuubi did too... not that she noticed. "I know dear. Now open that mouth of yours so I can help you get rid of those hiccups." Naruto opened and let her place the spoonful of sugar in his mouth. "There. Now run that cute face upstairs and wake up Percy. It's the last day of school."**

Cue the snickering.

 **Naruto nodded and raced off, Kyuubi right on his heels. "So how are you going to wake your brother up today?"**

 **"I'll do it like (Hic) mom told me to first... (Hic) then my way."**

"Eh?"

"Real intelligent Percy."

 **"So like an Elephant?" **

Percy paled.

 **"Seems like a better plan then me jumping on him (Hic). Now hush."**

"I really do like that boy." Percy glared at the god of war for the comment about his brother.

 **Percy lied in his bed slumbering. Ever few seconds his hands or eyelids would twitch. So deep in Hynos's and Morpheus's domains that he did not stir when the door opened. He also did not awake to the hands that shook his shoulders. Moaning, he turned over and covered his head with his pillow.**

 **"Percy~"**

 **"Zzzzz"**

"He's really cute sleeping." Piper said to Annabeth who nodded in agreement.

"It did take some training to make him stop drooling."

Amphitrite snickered. "Poseidon does it all the time and many of his sired."

Hades and Zues laughed at their brother's misery.

 **"Come on Percy wake up." Naruto glared at his brother as Percy snored under his pillow. Growling, Naruto walked towards the closest that the brothers shared. As his walked, he noticed the air shimmering out side the window for a second before disappearing. Ignoring it, Naruto opened the closet doors and grasped what he was looking for. Walking towards the the end of the bed, Naruto took a deep breath in... and blew his horn.**

 ** _BEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO_**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Percy as he flew out of his bed, ears ringing.**

The group roared at Percy's face as he stared in horror mixed with shock with his counter parts adopted brother. Hermes, Apollo and Ares were the loudest.

 **His eyes darted around the room, looking for the elephant that woke him up. His eyes landed on the form of his brother on the ground laughing his head off. "Why you..."**

 **Percy launched his pillow at Naruto's face and followed suit. The two boys started to tumble around the room, play fighting with each other as Naruto tried to fend his brother off from tickling him. After a minute of this, Naruto raced away laughing. Percy growled as he got up from the floor. Dropping his PJ's to the floor Percy heard an eep from outside his window.**

Percy and Annabeth avoided looking at each other as Hera read. Piper and the goddess of love noticed but did not comment.

 **Looking towards it he could have sworn there was blood hanging in midair before it disappeared.**

"So the little spitfire is a peeping tom. Who would have guessed she would have turned out this way?"

"THALIA!"

"Do you think she watches boys shower with her cap?"

"NO'"

"Chiron made sure there were gender seals ti the shower rooms after the event with the hunters and a son of Zues. She couldn't have made it in."

"Cassie and Percy?" Apollo asked.

"Restroom don't count."

 **'That dream must be making me see things.' Percy thought as he got dressed and left the room.**

"You wish. Your future girlfriend already seenyour bits."

Athena glared at Ares but it was ruined by her blush.

 **'I hope Grover is alright.'**

 **"Morning Percy~" Sally called out to her son as she carried a plate of food to the dining room table. Percy grunted as he glared at his brother. "I hope that you have a better attitude for school today Mr. grumpy pants. And Naruto don't blow your horn so early in the morning. Some people are trying to sleep."**

 **"Yes mama." Percy narrowed his eyes at the innocent angel look Naruto was giving his mother. Reaching over he swatted the back of Naruto's head. "Ow... Percy!"**

Hades, Zues and Poseidon ignored the looks their sisters sent them, challenging them.

 **"That's for waking me up like you did." Percy stated as he started to eat waffle.**

 **Their mother walked in carrying a cup of coffee and her food. "Now boys today's the last day of school so let's get off to the right foot 'k?" Noticing that Percy wasn't eating as fast as he usually did she looked at him "Is something wrong dear?"**

 **"I think Grover's in trouble." Percy began telling her and his brother about the dream he had before woken up. Sally pursed her lips as Percy spoke. She was still upset after what happened the last time her children were at the camp.**

Frank looked at Percy. "Wasnt this the time when the faun was getting married to your brother-?"

"Never say his name." Percy grunted out. His half brother was a sore point for him.

Hylla and Renya looked at each other and nodded. They were ready for their counterparts meeting the boy who chanced their lives. They were secretly hoping that this time they hurt him... just a bit.

 **"Grover's a big satyr now Percy. Besides we would have heard from camp..." Sally trailed off as if trying to find the right words to say. "...Never mind"**

 **"What is it?" Percy asked, seeing that her shoulders were tense.**

 **"Nothing. Tell you what you two. How about after school we go to the Rockefeller Center... to that shop you like Percy. Tyson can join us in celebrating the passing of seventh grade."**

* * *

 **That's it folks. Review and cast your vote.**

 **Ta ta**


	15. Chapter 15

I have good new and bad. the Good news is that I can focus on my stores now that I'm done with collage and prepping for the university. The bad news is that I need a beta reader. If interested let me know.

This chapter was hard to do a reading on as I have had no one to bounce ideas off of so please enjoy the attempt.

* * *

 **Naruto gasped for breath and tried to wiggle free from the clutches of the monster that held him in place.**

"One of yours?" Athena mocked asked her rival who ignored her.

 **At the other side of the cavern/room, Naruto wasn't sure what to call it, Kyuubi was on the floor in hysterics. Why was the fox having a good old time? Because of what Naruto was trapped by of course.**

 **"Only you kit could try to escape from that." Kyuubi snickered into a paw as it looked at Naruto. Naruto's gaze, if it could, would have vaporized the fox.**

Ares was all for vaporization but was all a fan of the fox. His war ridden mind was unsure what to do and his face contorted in several ways.

 **"Help me Kyuubi." Naruto hissed at his friend so that his captor's wouldn't wake. A snake tail suddenly wrapped around him and pulled him close to the owner of the tail. "Gya!"**

 **"Mmmm... foxy smells good~" Moaned the monster as it rubbed it's cheek against Naruto's in its sleep.**

 **'Need...air...can't...breathe...' Thought a blue face Naruto as he tired to wiggle his way free. To Kyuubi's delight and Naruto's misfortune, Naruto's actions only caused the monster to hold onto the boy tighter and press his face against it's chest.**

 **'Only you kit,' Kyuubi thought as Naruto tried to escape the overly affectionate monster.**

 **"How did this happen to me?" The nine year old asked as he gasped for breath, only to pulled back into the female monster's assets (Or lack of).**

Artemis grunted as she listened to Hera read that line. She wasn't upset at her step mother slash aunt. However-

"Whoop! Good Naruto!"

"Dam it why does he get all the girls?!"

"So sweet I must try for a pairing similar as well. Perhaps that boy in..."

-Her family was another matter.

 **His mind flashed back to the last several days where it all began...**

 **Sally Jackson looked at her sons. Naruto was stuffing his face with eyes while Percy looked like she took the rug out form under him. She didn't blame him, Percy had his heart set on going to camp this summer**

"I usually do."

 **and she felt bad doing to him. But with the problems Chiron said that were going on she knew that it wouldn't be proper. Not until she sure that Naruto would be safe as well.**

 **"But mom-" He began before being cut off by a look from his mother.**

 **"Don't you 'but mom' me Persus. I know you want to go back to camp so you can train and see your friends."**

 **"That's not the only reason~" Naruto voice sing-songed out. Sally looked at him with with her eyebrow tilted and a confused look on her face.**

 **"Oh?" Naruto grinned and it took only a few seconds for Percy to figure it out. "Why my little cookie monster?"**

Snickers echoed though the room at the name.

 **"Cause Percy gotta-"**

 **"Finish that and your a dead man." Percy hissed into Naruto's ear with his hand covering his brother's mouth, his other hand in his pocket fingering Riptide.**

Hestia turned towards her nephew, eyes ablaze. "PERCY JACKSON! DO NOT EVER AGAIN THREATEN YOUR BROTHER AGAIN!"

Percy shrink-ed under her glaze muttering _what did I do? I don't even have a brother!_

The gods closet related to the goddess were quite as they did not what to attracted her attention as she tore the son of Poseidon a new one.

 **Naruto eyed his brother as he mentally went though his options and chances of survival. Percy's eyes narrowed as Naruto mouthed _what's in it for me_.**

 **"Percy has a what?" Sally slowly raised her mug of coffee to her lips, enjoying her eldest squirm in his sit. She mentally noted to punish him for threaten his brother, perhaps by having him help her with her turn to host ladies night.**

"Ladies night? Mom never had a ladies night..."

Annabeth patted his head. "Percy, this is a different version of your mother remember."

 **However, she knew that this was not the time or the place to push for information as her youngest looked like he needed help to escape from his brother.**

 **"Nothing mom." Percy said hurriedly with a bush.**

"So how did your mother take for you dating little Anne?"

"Thalia Hunter or not I will help him drown you!"

 **'Or not. This may be the better punishment.' Sally Jackson thought as she stared at Percy. "Oh ok then. The reason that I want you both home today is that your uncle is coming over later tonight. He was going to be in the neighborhood and I thought it would be nice to see him again."**

"Uncle? What uncle?"

"Ahem."

Percy winced as Zeus cleared his throat and Hades stared at him. "What I meant is that I don't have mortal aunts and uncles, unless steps count."

"Um Percy, that isn't true." Blinking everyone looked at Poseidon. "Your mother does have a brother, didn't you know about him?"

"No." Percy flatly stated as he shook his head. He had never heard of his mother having a sibling and he had thought she was an only child. To learn that he had a mortal uncle was surprising. "Do you know anything else?"

It was Hestia who spoke next. "You have a cousin who is around your age who wishes she could meet her extend family but because of a falling out with your mother and uncle she properly will never meet you as he swore to never step foot in the US again unless your mother needs him after what happened."

"Don't you dare Percy go on an adventure to find her." Annabeth stated him dead in the eyes making him start to sweat.

'But-"

"No buts seaweed brains. You are not going anywhere unless I say so."

"You can't make me stay here." Percy stated defiantly. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and Percy gulped as he saw the glint in her eyes.

"I can't huh?"

The female demigod along with their male counterparts began taking bets as Annabeth tore Percy a new one with Percy defending his position with his stubbornness. Soon the gods joined in as well as it was getting good with sparks flying between the couple. Hephaestus even had a cam recorder out as the duo duked it out with Percy being the clear loser as he slowly ran out of reasons way and was starting to go in circles.

Unfortunately Annabeth was soon tired of the circle and knew it was time for a change. Smiling at him she traced a finger on his cheek. "Percy, if you don't do as I ask I will have to take action to prevent you from leaving me."

"What are you going to do? Collar and leash me to your side?"

*Click*

Annabeth beamed at his surprised look as he stared at the leash in her hands and felt the weight around his neck. "Yep."

"OH ^(%#$^(& # ME!"

"Don't encourage her Percy." Jason teased as she held in her laughter before paling at the sight of Piper asking Annabeth where she could get a similar one for her boyfriend. Thalia patted him on the shoulder with an evil grin to ease his fears, not.

 **"Uncle Max?" Percy rolled his eyes at Naruto's excitement and looked at his mother questioningly. A few years back when Naruto was five was his and Percy's first time meeting the brother of their mother. Sally rarely spoke of him and probably would have never if she had only Percy to take care of. But with two boys and a walrus that looked at her youngest son in a very questionable manner,**

Hades muttered under his breathe along with Persephone who had once met the man. She hated him and more than willing to convince her husband to increase the male's punishment.

 **Sally was forced to ask for his help.**

 **Uncle Max was an interesting person. He was Sally Jackson's elder brother by a few years and had a background that she refused to tell her children. He had a huge heart and spent most of his time traveling doing his work with the red cross.**

"Bullshit." Ares growled out as he gulped down a beer. Seeing the look Apollo sent him he shrugged. "Not the organization bro. I think it's a cover up for something else."

 **He was the one to introduce Percy to chemistry and helped him with his dyslexia so that Percy wouldn't go around working with dangerous chemicals not knowing which was which.**

Hera blinked. "Percy-"

"-A chemist?" Athena finished with surprise. Shaking her head she felt a headache forming. "Not possible."

 **Max made sure to test Percy every chance he got to make sure his nephew was handling them correctly. As for Naruto, Max brought cookies from around the world for him to try. The sugar rush that Naruto had gotten do to the cooties made him go on a pranking spree that lasted for a week.**

Hermes gave him a thumbs up.

 **Needles to say, Sally was not pleased to find out that her brother was the cause for her and Gabe's headaches. Gabe was so traumatized by the event, he actually went to work and overtime for a total of seven months.**

"...Am I asleep? 'cause that isn't possible." Percy whispered in awe.

Reyna swatted him and knocked him on the floor. "Nope." She stated with a cheeky grin.

 **"Yes Uncle Max." Sally sighed. "He is passing by and thought it would be nice to see the family again. Also he is going to bring your cousin over so you two will be on your best behavior."**

Frank swallowed his drink. "Looks like you'll get to see your cousin Percy."

 **Naruto hissed at the mention of his cousin. She was the bane of his existent and scared him. Percy looked like he swallowed a lemon and paled as he looked at his brother in pity. Looking at the time he realized that he had to go to class. "See ya mom."**

 **Sally smiled and gave her son a wave goodbye. "Remember to come home after school."**

 **"I know."**

"Ten says that won't happen."

"No bet."

 **"Mom," Sally looked at Naruto's pleading blue eyes. "Please say that you are kidding that she is coming over. Please mom."**

"Wow he is really scared of her." Hazel noted as she cuddled her boyfriend.

 **"What's wrong with her honey? She's an angel and such a proper young lady. I do believe that she will make a man real happy one day." Sally smiled as she thought of her niece.**

"Must be from all the attention he got from all the girls in the last chapter and just wanted to avoid it from his family." Demeter guessed as she pruned a plant she had found in one of the hallways.

 **Patting Naruto's head and not seeing the expression on his face she continued to talk. "Besides, you two are cute together and Max said that she misses her cousin. Now head to your room and get your things together young man."**

 **Naruto dashed as fast as he could to his room. Opening the door he wasn't surprised to see Kyuubi reading one of his comic books. "KYUUBI! WE HAVE A S.O.S! MY COUSIN IS COMING OVER!"**

 **"WHAT!?" Yelled the tailed beast as he nearly snapped his head from his spine to look at Naruto. "THE ONE THAT IS A FURY IN MORTAL FLESH!?" **

"She can't be that bad." Hades grunted out with Nico nodding.

"They can be friendly and helpful at times. Its only because of their jobs that they are given a bad reputation. Apollo even tried to date one with Hermes once but backed out. They were so upset for years after that that it took several drops from the Lethe to make them forget the pain." Persephone pointed out as she glared at the trio who broke their hearts.

The goddess of love noticed but was busy glaring along with Artemis at Hermes and Apollo to care. Said gods were huddled in their thrones to escape the looks and trying to prevent them from lighting on fire.

 **"The same." Both of them shuddered in fear.**

 **"What are we going to do?"**

 **"As soon as I get home there will be a meeting for all the members of G.R.O.S.S." Naruto declared as he got is books into his bag. "Now help me get ready for school ya wimp."**

 **"A wimp? Who here locked themselves inside the closet the last time she was here?"**

 **"You hid in the washer and dryer for most of the time she was here!"**

 **"Not my fault it was bath day. Unlike you, I try to stay on a steady schedule for them."**

 **"Baths are evil and you know it."**

"Wait so does that mean?" Leo wondered out loud to the disgust of the females.

 **Kyuubi rolled it's eyes at Naruto. "So do you have a plan to get rid of her this time?"**

 **"Of course I do!" Naruto declared.**

Athena leaned forward to listen to the plan.

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"At least I will." he said sheepishly. Kyuubi snorted and smacked it's head with a tail.**

"Are you ok?" Zeus asked his daughter who fell on her head. A moan of pain answered him as she got up and placed some ice on her cranium.

 **-A few hours later-**

 **Naruto slammed his head into his desk. "So bored." He moaned as he just left his head there. The students around him rolled their eyes as the teacher droned on and on about the test they took the day before. Naruto tilted his head to the side to look at his seat neighbor to the right of his desk. His neighbor giggled as she tired not to pay attention to Naruto's face.**

Thalia and Artemis grunted. "Are you sure he's not one of Apollos?"

"I wish. Maybe in another reality there is one of mine."

Hades snorted. "If there was he would be working for me."

"Yeah right he's too awesome to be working for you in any reality!"

 **Stealing a glance to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention, she leaned over to Naruto. "Psst, pay attention Naruto. It's the last day of school and you look like you are being drained of your life."**

 **Naruto groaned as he looked at Miia. She was a exchange student from somewhere that Naruto forgot about as he was usually distracted by her red hair and amber eyes. Like today, her eyes were so pretty and as the sunlight from the window shined in her hair it practically glowed.**

"Oooh," Aphrodite leaned forward. "So he likes red hair and amber eyes huh? Careful Artemis he may fall for you."

The goddess of the moon and hunt rolled her eyes as she ignored her.

 **"Says you. Your the ace student here and the teacher's pet."**

 **Miia blushed and then glared at Naruto. "S-shut up and pay attention... And are you coming this weekend?"**

 **Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Miia, then shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully I will be able to unless something happens."**

 **Naruto went back to staring at the diagram that the teacher was drawing on the chalk board. He idly wondered what his brother was doing and when Percy was going to come 'save' him from school. 'If he hasn't already gotten into trouble.'**

"Considering that the timeline isn't that different from ours I doubt he won't be."

Percy glanced at Jason. "How often were you in trouble?"

Blinking, the son of Jupiter took a few moments to think. "Not often I think..."

"So unfair."

 **Percy yipped as a flaming dodge ball streaked by him, setting his gym shorts on fire.**

Are's eyes glittered while Leo snickered in the background.

 **Tyson and him were the only two not freaking out about the monsters that were lunging exploding dodge balls. As he weaved and dodged the balls of doom, he idly thought that his could be a great activity for the camp. The flaming dodge balls, not the whole monster eating the demigod's burned flesh part.**

"We'll add it to the items list for updating the camp in the next meeting." Mr. D grunted out as he replayed the scene of Percy dodging the fireballs on his phone. Zeus nodded as he thought it was a good idea.

 **Twisting his body, Percy narrowly got missed by a ball for Skull Crusher. With a smirk, He slammed his leg on the floor board and darkly chuckled as the other end of the board hit between the monster's legs.**

"Nice one cousin!" Thalia cheered as the male population paled as they covered their bits. All but Ares as he cheered with Thalia darkly.

 **'Bonus score: 100 points,' Percy thought as he watch the monster fall to the ground in pain. 'Too bad he won't die from that but so worth it.' Grasping the now broken board, he thought of his choices. If it wasn't for the fact that he now had a makeshift weapon,**

Leo snorted in dismissal.

 **he would have had one of the monsters throw a ball at the locker room doors so that he could get to riptide.**

 **'But now...' "Tyson, throw it at the pipes!" He yelled as he snapped the board into two pieces, one for each hand. Nodding, Tyson threw his last ball at the ceiling. His aim was true as the ball exploded against the pipes. Water poured down across the gym floor and as soon as it hit his skin Percy felt the weariness fade away. With his renewed energy, he coated the wood with a layer of razor sharp ice and settled into a fighting stance. While not the most elegant weapons or well made, Percy knew they would sever his purpose well enough to kill the monsters. ***

Athena blinked. "That was... remarkably clever... of you Percus."

"Thank you."

 **The monsters eyed him as they got ready to fight. The at an unseen sign, Percy charged. He raced forward at a dead sprint and used Sloan's face as a spring board, hearing a stiffening crunch as the bullies nose broke.**

Percy was all smiles after that and was beaming with pride for his other self. He only wished he could have done that himself.

 **Spinning to avoid one of the balls of doom, he bought down the make shift weapon in his left hand and had the spike at the end pierce the monster's head from above. Still moving, Percy used the one on his right to block the fist of another unnamed monster, before slashing it with his other.**

"He so cool unlike our Percy."

"HEY!"

"It's true, look at those moves man, can you do that?"

"...Well..."

"He's cooler."

"Leo, when this is done and Annabeth lets me go from this collar I will give you a swirly."

 **Both monsters crumbled to dust as Percy continued to move. As he fought he idly wondered why the monsters looked so surprised at his fighting skill, like they thought he would be weaker or less skilled then what he was showing. 'And I would be if not for the constant sparing I have had with Naruto over the school year.'**

'Note to self, find a sparing partner' Percy thought before looking at his father and stepmother.

 **As the son of Posiden went though the monsters like a blender, hacking and slashing, Percy noticed that the teachers were trying to open the doors to the gym. Frowning as he blocked an explosion with one of his weapons that broke due to the usage and wear, he wished that the gods would go easy on him. 'Then again maybe not.' As the last monster was able to sweep him off his feet.**

 **'Naw, he hasn't had any problems so far this year. Tyche must be going easy on him for once.'**

"I wish she did. so I can enjoy him for longer." Annabeth tugged on the leash sending her boyfriend to land his head onto her lap. "Much better."

-Somewhere in a casino-

Achoo! "Someone must of mentioned my name. I hope it wasn't my sister."

"Bless you madam. And its seems you won a million dollars along with the fine gentle man. Please come again."

"Oh goody! Hey do you want to come to my place stud and try your luck if you can convince me to do so?"

-Back to the mountain of old folks with size problems-

 **Naruto rolled his pencil on his desk and checked the time. 'Five more minutes to go. I can't wait that long.'**

 **The whole class cheered when the bell rang, stopping the teacher from his monologue.**

Athena grumbled about how students had no respect for higher education.

 **In seconds, the various forth and fifth graders raced out the doors to the playground where the festival was set up. Soon the whole area was full of children having fun with the things to do. Naruto raced to the food area and grabbed himself a slice of pizza. Miia walked up to him chewing on some candy with her sisters on either side of her."**

 **"Come on Naruto you have to come to the party." Whined Miia as she latched onto his arm. She then flicked a lock of her red hair to the side. She then pouted cutely. "~Please Naruto~."**

"She must be one of mine!" Aphrodite excitedly declared much to the irradiation to her neighbors.

 **"I don't know Miia. My family is having guests over and mom would be upset if I skipped out on her. I'll let you know as soon as I can."**

 **Miia gave Naruto a teary eyed puppy look. "But foxy~ You have to come! My mom is on my tail about you and really hopes you can make it to dinner."**

Hylla blinked and opened her mouth but closed it. It could of been a slip of the tongue and was probably nothing.

 **Ram and Rem looked at each other as they watched their older sister try to convince Naruto to come to dinner. Seeing that Naruto was not changing his stance on the subject, they chose to help him out. "Say say sis, Naruto looks like he needs some space."**

 **"Say say sis, Miia need to let him have some space."**

 **Miia glared at her sisters. "Why do you to do that?"**

 **"Say say sis, what is talking about?" Rem asked her sister.**

 **Ram looked at her sister. "Say Say sis, she looks upset."**

 **"That's it!" Miia lunged at her sisters who raced away giggling. Naruto sighed in relief as he went back to eating his pizza.**

 **'Girls are troublesome.' He declared in his thoughts as he ate.**

Far away in another reality a boy sneezed as his catch phrase was used. 'Troublesome.'

 **After finishing his pizza Naruto joined in his fellow schoolmates in the festival having fun. As he went from event to event, something told him something wasn't right. Like the feeling of a bad storm heading in before it hits. That feeling was dashed as he discovered the cache of cookies that the teachers were trying to hid from the students so they could hand them out when everyone was leaving.**

Hestia shook her head and leaned to a very confused titan who wasn't up to speed and whispered into her ear.

 **It took three teachers and the officer to hide the cookies from the mouth of one Naruto Jackson. Unluckily for them, his fellow school mates noticed and soon the school became a battle field for the ownership for the cookies.**

Ares was all giggles causing many to stare at the god of war and wonder if he was starting to crack.

 **No one was hurt too badly and nothing was damaged, but the students were forced to head home as they had been worn out form all the running and fighting. Naruto said his goodbyes to his fellow classmates and friends and wished them luck over the summer. Sitting by the front door with his bag, Naruto waited for Percy to pick him up from his way home from school. After awhile however, Naruto found himself in front of his mother who was not happy.**

"Percy forgot to pick him up huh?" Hades asked with Hera nodding as she set down the book. "Typical."

* * *

 ***** For what Percy's make shift weapons look like look up Renji's shiki from bleach. But Dark blue instead of black and white blue instead of silver.

Look for chapter 26 of son of the queens in the next few days. I've been looking it over for errors and found a section missing. So once its taken care of it will be out

chow.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's been sometime folks but I hope that you are ready for this chapter. I have winter break to date this story again possibly along with several others I hope to get done before New Year's. Remember to drop a review and have a wonderful day. Else I may forget to update**

 **PS. For some reason the text getting messed up in this chapter. Ive done what i could but there are some mistakes.**

* * *

"So it's my turn now huh? I'm burning up to know what happens now!" Leo declared as his friends groaned at the lame joke.

 **Tartarus.**

BOOOM!

"Jason! Don't do that!" Piper exclaimed at she slapped her boyfriend who snickered after making it thunder next to her.

 **The pit of the underworld and chasm. It is a place where no god or demigod dare enter. It was the home of the enemies of the gods and the primordial who was the pit itself. No one other then the denizens of the place knew what Tartarus looked like.**

"Except Percy, Annabeth plus myself," Nico grumbled out as he push the memory of his time in the pit to the deepest corner of his mind. He wasn't about to ask Mr. D to help him with the…. Nico stopped there.

 **The six original gods had an idea on what it looked like when they freed their relatives from the care of Kampê during the last era.**

The six grunted, the brothers even more so as they were the ones who had to free their relatives while the sisters guarded the path to escape.

 **However, that was from an age long past, and even the first six had more or less had forgot what was in the pit. Only Hades had a clearer memory then his brothers and sisters. And also knew that there were things in the pit that were far worse than anything the gods had ever faced.**

"I still need additional defenses to the pit added that I was promised you know."

"Errr, umm. Well it's been on the to do list."

Poseidon and Hera snorted at Zeus' excuse.

 **Now it was the home of the titan lord himself, broken but very much aware of his surroundings and the outside world. However, the titans were not the only ones who are enemies of the gods...**

"Joy." Leo's sarcastic tone was agreed by the rest if the demigods. Ares, not getting the memo was grinning as doing a mini victory dance on his throne that was making Apollo's eyes bleed.

 **Two orbs glowed in the dim light of the pit as the owner looked at his prey with hunger. He did not know how long he had been in the pit, but he knew that it was a long time. Raising his meat cleaver, he killed the monster and started to divvy up the meat before it could dispel.**

Percy blinked. "Are you telling me that Annabeth and I could have had monster meat down there?"

"If you cook it just right." Artemis grinned at the demigods who went pale at her sinister toothy look.

Ares nodded in agreement of his half sister. "Minotaur ribs with gravy and potatoes are delicious along with harpy eggs and monster boar bacon."

"Don't forget giant crab soup with seaweed."

"Mmmm."

 **'Not enough,' he thought as he started to eat. How he, the bane of the fates, now had to survive on meager scraps when once he was feared by mortals and monsters alike.**

"So it's him, funny that he us a butcher there." Zoe rubbed her belly. Ares and her mistress were in deep conversation about different monster dishes with Hera and Hestia listening with an ear.

 **Using the rib bone of a hellhound to pick his teeth, Thoon thoughts went back to his project and how it would aid him against the fates. It was worth the years spent in the pit. When he and his fellow Gigantes had first arose, he had found something the sun god had lost.**

Zeus turned to the sun go with his eyes glowing blue-white. "Apollo!"

"Other me!"

"... Why, by the fates, are my brothers idiots?" Athena asked as she got out her knitting kit. Seeing her daughter look at her she mouthed that it helped her stay calm.

 **Vials of immortal blood. And not just any blood, blood from when the gods were young. Of course the fates had stopped him and destroyed the majority of the vials, but he was the bane of fate. He had hid several of the vials just in case of that event.**

"I have wondered about if it was possible for a god's spirit to be judged in my domain for some time brother. Perhaps you can arrange a test subject for me?" Hades asked innocently as Apollo tried to hide behind his throne from his father's eyes.

His wife gasped at him. "Hades!"

 **Prometheus was also a help, having traded secrets to demigods of the past to gain samples of gods and his fellow titans that were trapped by the gods.**

Zeus could hear teeth break from his wife. 'I'm going to be in the sofa tonight then,' he groaned in his mind.

 **'And now I am here in the pit trapped. Father was able to give me a few minutes to leave and talk to him and come back before the gods noticed I was free.' Thoon sighed.**

"I knew it! Hades you owe me that when we get to our bedroom."

If anything Hades went from being pale to translucent pale.

 **'Now I have to wait until the titans are done weakening the gods so we can arise. Perhaps this will allow my projects to grow stronger before I reveal to it's destiny.'**

Frank raised his hand. "Why do villains monologue again? Seems such a waste of time and rather pointless."

"It is a traditional western ideal dude." Apollo answered with a shrug.

 **The surrounding area echoed as Thoon chucked darkly. Prometheus would set each one of the experiments against each other to see with one was worthy of become his, the giant of anti-fate, champion...**

"Greeeaat. Just what we need is a champion for the giants." Piper muttered as she rubbed her eyes. She was getting tired and Jason, noticing, gently moved her head to rest on his shoulder.

 **Naruto coward in the seat as his mother drove him home. He did not know what was wrong, but Naruto knew by judging by her face that she was livid with someone.**

Percy whimpered in fear.

 **'Hopefully not me,' Naruto prayed in his head as his mother turned the car onto their street.**

"Nope. Just prissy here forgot about ya."

"Ares! Do I have to take away your motorcycle again?!"

 **Sally Jackson glanced at the rear view mirror. "Have you seen Percy at all today?"**

"There he is! Next to a daughter of-"

"We are not doing a Where's Waldo with my stepson Hermes."

 **Naruto shivered at his adopted mothers tone. "I haven't seen him since he left for school mom."**

Hestia idly picked up some coals and tossed them up and down causing Percy to sweat.

 **Sally Jackson's hands tightened around the steering wheel. "Even with non mortal means?"**

 **"No," Naruto looked at the back of his mother's head as he was riding in the back. "Why are you asking me? Are you mad at me?"**

The females all gushed at the cute tone of voice.

 **"Because of what your brother did earlier I am upset honey." Sally's face relaxed as she let out a sigh. "I was hoping for a ladies day out and pampering before your guests come tonight. However, the police came and brought me in to questioning about your brother being a terrorist.**

"To be fair Percy why is it with you and being called a terrorist?" Jason asked, recalling the stories he heard.

Percy scowled. "I blame the fates or Nemesis."

 **And let me tell you, I was hoping for that spa appointment today for the past year." She finished with a bitter tone.**

Aphrodite hummed in thought. "Hades, didn't you ask me to arrange something similar for a mortal… confidentially of course?"

"I plead the fifth," the god of the underworld grunted out as his wife giggled.

 **Naruto nodded as he got out of the car. When Sally was released by Hades, he had gifted her with an all-expensive-paid spa, massage treatment and makeover at New York's finest. When his mother found out, she went into hysterics over the news. After all, even if it was until a year, it was more than what she could ever afford as the price would of been at least a million dollars do to the line to get in.**

Hades smirked at the memory while his nephew looked at him in disbelief.

"Dear, you better have no plans to bed her. Poseidon would have you on his trident first and I would just love to have to have Demeter over for some sibling/mother-son bonding time."

Hades gulped and nodded his head, making note to take his wife out to dinner and get out the massage table…. He did love getting her hot and bothered while relaxing her shoulders and like back. And…

Zeus and Demeter scowled as icher began to drop from their brother's nose.

 **Now she would never get to have her special day.**

Percy paled as waves if womanly anger bashed against him like the sea on a storm. Annabeth's steel fingers held him in place like large fish hooks while his male refined his behind the various sofa and arm chairs. Sweat dripped down in spades as he watch his girlfriend play with her dagger and so innocently stabbed two meatballs and a hotdog.

 **Percy suddenly felt as that he should avoid his mother and any female immortal for the next several weeks. He gulped as Annabeth slowly reached for a baseball bat with a glint in her eyes when he had told her that he had forgotten to bring his brother home from school. Was it his fault that she had asked what would happen if he didn't do so and he answered?**  
"No it- totally is your fault and Annabeth let go of my ####!"

 **'Traitors!' He roared in his mind as the child of Athena's shadow seemed to fill the room and cover her features. The said traitors were Chiron and Tyson, who had fled as soon as he had finished explaining to his fellow demigod.**

'Smart guys.'

 **"A-a-ahh, Annabeth can't we talk about this?" Her face, if possible, darken more.**

"Grrr"

 **"NO"**

"...Not the face and not the jewels please!"

 **Percy's screams of pain filled the camp and the surrounding area as Annabeth delivered female justice to the son of Poseidon.**

"Dude, I pity other you." Frank stated as a mini movie appeared of other Annabeth trashing other Percy. Ares was all smiles as he download the video for his own viewing pleasure while also using the screams and using as his new and improved ringtone.

 **Sally Jackson suddenly felt as if the universe has giving her oldest a lesson. "Can you race ahead and unlock the day Naruto? I need to grab the groceries."**

 **"Sure thing mom!" Naruto raced away, but not before giving his mother a big hug. Sally laughed as her youngest tried to cheer her up and affectionately rubbed Naruto's untidily blonde hair. "Love you mom." He stated as he let go.**

Hera cooed. "Such a good boy."

"I hope he stays that way else those two get their claws on him," Artemis muttered as Apollo and Aphrodite sneezed together.

 **"Love you too honey." Sally cracked a smile as Naruto raced away. 'Now to get these inside.' She thought as she glared at the groceries.**

 **Kyuubi's eyes snapped opened as the familiar scent entered its nose. 'He's late today. Oh well, time for a quick stretch.' Getting up slowly, the nine tailed fox bent and twist its form as it awoke from its nap.**

 **"Aaaah... that's the spot," It said as one of its vertebrate snapped back into place. "A good stretch is something that is great after a nice nap. Now to greet Naruto."**

"Stretching like that breaks physics even if its a stuffed animal!"

Apollo blinked at his irritated older sister. "I thought we agreed he was make of energy?"

"Aren't we made of energy yet bound by the roles of the universe and when we reduce our forms so we don't harm moral are we not constricted by the human form?"

"That's a little different sis…."

"NO IT IS NOT!"

Ares hand rose. "Isn't that a contraction and your agreeing with sunshine?"

"÷$^' ÷$%% you Ares."

 **The fox slowly and stealthy made its way towards the front door, tails slowly swishing back and forth. As he slowly went towards the hall, the fox heard a noise coming from the window.**

"Hernes you better not be breaking in my home." Percy growled as he glared at the book.

Hermes made sure to hid the plans to Percy's home deeper into his pocket. Better safe than sorry.

 **"Now what?" The bijuu muttered as he started to change directions while sticking to the shadows. Kyuubi smirked as he saw Naruto entering the apartment via the fire escape.**

Percy wondered why everyone used the escape but not for its intended use. Perchaps he souyld install an anti monster trap there to be on the safe side before a more smarter one tries it out.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed as his friend came down on him, fangs and claws extended. Soon the duo were fighting and rolling around the apartment. This was the scene that Sally walked in on with the groceries. Rolling her eyes as Naruto play fought with his toy, she went to put things away.**

"Are you sure she's clear sighted?"

"Who cares. Slug him again brat!" Ares cheered as the two friends fought.

 **"Remember! Uncle Max and Sara are going to be here in about an hour. So make sure you clean your room and the bathroom Naruto!" Naruto weakly groaned in reply as his friend sat on him, ending the fight. "And make sure you take a bath!"**

 **"Aw, mom."**

The demigods snickered as Leo nailed the line and his immortal girlfriend hugged him and pressed his head between her cleavage. His father Hephaestus gave him a thumbs up without anyone else noticing with pride.

 **"Don't aww me young man. You're filthy and I want you to look presentable to your family. Now march!"**

"Like a Roman in drill."

"Oh do shut up."

 **Naruto grumbled as Kyuubi got off him. Heading towards the hall he glared as he passed his nine tailed friend. "This is your doing jerk."**

Ares knew he was going enjoy himself along with Mr. D and Hermes.

 **"My doing?" Kyuubi snapped as he dusted himself off. "I'm hungry. Your mother didn't feed me anything and..."**

"Did you remember to feed the new puppy hell hounds Hades?"

"Three tons of mutilated spirits and monster parts along with their medicine dear."

"Did you remember to lock up my garden before coming?"

"Err…"

"Because I would hate to see my prize flowers… especially my favorite Rosalia that I have been cultivating for a century now be destroyed."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that even if I forgot, which I did not, the furies will have everything under control."

….

"NO NO NO NOT THERE!"

"IT'S TRACKING MUD ALL OVER THE FLOOR!

"THE LADY'S FLOWER BED IS RUINED! YOU RUN AND GRAB SOME DEMIGODS THAT WORK WITH PLANTS BEFORE THEY COME HOME. AND FIND SOME DOG CATCHERS!"

…

Hades grinned at his wife who smiled back.

"Nico, Hazel can you find a way for us to see the puppies please?"

Thalia looked at Artemis with puppy eyes, she wanted to see puppies too dam it.

 **"How can you even eat anyway? In fact, your a mass of chakra, how in the wisdom of the gods can you eat anyway? Also, you told me that you are sealed inside me yet here you are talking to me."**

Athena opened her mouth then closed it with a click as Apollo did the same with their fathers bolt flickering with power at the edge if their vision.

 **"Humph. I eat because I can. Ask the gods why they eat for all I care, they're masses of energy too brat."**

Jason flickered his eyes towards the gods before focusing on the story again.

 **Kyuubi flicked it's tails and followed Naruto. "I guess we are having the meeting in the bathroom while you take that bath?"**  
 **Naruto shivered in fear. Muttering too low for anyone to hear, he grabbed his things needed for his bath. As he did so he remembered what he had to ask his mother about him going to see Miia and her sisters later this weekend. Putting the thought aside, he entered the bathroom.**

 **At least he tried.**

 **"Kyuubi! Open up." Naruto banged on the door.**

 **"Not until you say the password." Came the fox's muffled reply.**

"Aah the locked bathroom gag. One of my favorites."

"Fuck you shrimp. Because of you and old barnacle bread there I couldn't use the restroom until I begged Apollo to help me make that sonnet for ya."

 **"Wha- You know it's me, Naruto."**

 **"How do I know for sure?"**

 **"It's me you flea infested rug! Now let me in!"**

 **"How rude. I may not let you in at all for that."**

 **Naruto looked at the door in expiration. "Fine, I'm sorry for calling you a flea infested rug. Now please let me in."**

 **"...Ok, I forgive you." Naruto sighed with relief. "Now whats the password?"**

Annebeth recalled a time when her brother Malcolm did the same thing to her and how she got back at him. It was so worth seeing him in drag for a day before Chiron punished her.

 **Naruto growled. Clearing his voice he began. "Foxes are mean! Foxes are fierce! Kyuubi has teeth and claws that pierce! Foxes are great! They can't be beat! If I was a fox, boy that would be neat!"**

"Aaah poetry, how I love thee. All rhymes in time and- GAHH!" Apollo screamed as an ax from Ares hit his shoulder. Everyone stared at the god of war who stared back.

"What?! It was funny and I'm tired of his rhythmic rhetorical rhyming." Summoning his ax back to his hand he swiped the ichor from the blade. "Read brat."

 **"Go on, what's the next verse?"**

'He is so dead when I get in there.' Naruto thought as he started on verse three. 'I blame Apollo for the poetry that I have to say to the fuzz ball.'

 **Far away, a certain god of the sun felt as if he had been praised and insulted at the same time. 'Perhaps I should change from limericks to something else,' Apollo thought.**

"I should be glad you found haikus." A blank faced Artemis drawled out as Apollo opened his mouth. He quickly shut as Thalia waved the hand sign to cut it.

 **Banishing the idea from his mind to the back burner, the god went back to making a new demigod with the raven haired woman that shared a bed with him.**

"Oh it's…." Hera growled at her stepson before he could continue.

 **"I feel as if I should be thanking Apollo for something." Artemis spoke out loud as she led her hunters though the woods.**

"She does love it and me!"

 **After a few moments the feeling passed.**

 **"What about Apollo, my lady?"**

 **"Nothing Zoe. Perhaps we should take a rest soon."**

 **"Of course Lady Artemis."**

"SIS HOW COULD YOU?!" Apollo wailed.

 **G.R.O.S.S**

"He needs a new acronym or just a new club name," Artemis stated with a hump. "Its insulting."

 **"This meeting of G.R.O.S.S will now begin." Naruto declared as he washed is slightly long blonde hair in the tub. "I, Naruto, commanding officer and president for life, hereby pass the stage to dictator-for-life Kyuubi,**

Ares grinned at the titles. Now here was a brat he could get behind and favor. Perhaps his own tank?

 **who will now read late meetings minutes."**

 **"We didn't sing the anthem yet." The fox stated as it shifted it's paper pirate hat on his head.**

Apollo nodded sagely.

 **Naruto tried not to roll his eyes. "We sing it at the end of the meeting."**

 **"But I want to sing it now."**

 **Naruto ducked his head under the water. Coming back up he moved his wet hair off to the sides. "Can't you wait?"**

 **Kyuubi growled and started to sing. Out of key. "~Oh Gross, the most glory-est club in the cosmos~"**

"Gagh! Is it his voice or your Leo?! Piper cried out.

"Hey it's not my fault that my pipes are dry. I've been reading this chapter for a while now."

 **'While I may not be able to stay dry at least I can breathe underwater.' Naruto thought as he thanked his mother Amphitrite for the ability.**

Amphitrite shook her head. "I rather you not you it in the bathtub. That's just gross."

 **While he wasn't exactly thrilled that he had to be breathing the water he was bathing it, it was better than the fox's singing voice. He could wake the death with his horrid voice.**

Hades grimaced then sneered as the thought of the last time someone did. Apollo had yet to forgive him for having a bell crush one of his sons in Mexico. Then again Apollo's son killed his best friend for his songs so no harm no fowl.

 **As soon as he was sure it was safe, Naruto came up. "Ok, now that you got that out of your system, can we get to the meeting?"**

 **"Fine, I lost the minutes although. Anyway, commander, our mission is simple in its nature, but hard to commit to."**

"To steal the world's cheese?"

"No Pinky. We will try to take over the world."

"Geeze Brain what's your plan this time? Narf."

Athena turned to Artemis. "Our brothers are idiots except hephaestus."

"Agreed."

 **"Survive against the sadistic cousin from the black lagoon." The lights flickered as the duo shuttered.**

"...She can't be that bad." Renya uttered before the lights went out.

"..."

"Hep, did you remember to reinstall the lights?"

"It's on the list. Along with re-cobbling the streets you blasted last week and more. It's your throne room and at least we have Hestia's hearth."

 **...**

 **Sally took a deep breath as she finished Naruto's hair. Stepping back she looked at her work and gave him a smile. "You look nice."**  
 **Naruto shifted his weight in his clean shorts and yellow shirt that had a black zigzag going horizontal across his middle.**

"Copyright infringement!"

"It is a shirt and there is nothing wrong with a shirt like that."

 **He gripped his stuffed animal in terror as he watched the clock tick down the seconds until his adopted uncle and cousin came. "...Did you think on what I asked you about seeing Miia this weekend?"**

 **"I did." Sally was quite for a moment. "And I think that it is alright. You more than earned it honey. Your brother on the other hand... Well, as soon as I dropped you off I will be going to the camp to collect him and forbid him from ever leaving his room until the end of time or until I forgive him."**

Percy whimpered.

 **Knock knock**

 **"There here." Sally and Naruto said, each with different emotions in their voices. Sally headed towards the door. "Coming!"**

 **"Here we go Kyuubi. It was nice knowing you."**

 **"Same here kit. For what it's worth, you were my best friend."**

 **"Same here."**

"It is like they are expecting their own funeral."

 **A male voice came from the doorway. "Sally! It's been too long."**

Percy snatched the book out from Leo's hands. At the mock glare he shrugged. "I want to know about my mortal extended family."

"As good as it sounds I need to get going. The rest of the Amazons are probably wondering what's taking so long." Stretching, Hylla kissed her sister goodbye before bowing to the gods. "Is it alright to-"

Hermes snapped his fingers and she vanished. At the looks the god rolled his eyes. He was the god of travel and it was nice of him to help her…. For an extra sacrifice or two.

* * *

 **And done. Review and happy holidays**


	17. Chapter 17

**And we are back with another reading... Yeah I know where is the next chapter in our story with SOTQ? I working on it but its hard when my muse is lacking. It's being edited currently and needs to be beta read. But it should be up before Friday.**

* * *

Percy opened the book with his girlfriend reading over his shoulder with a twitch in his eyes. "You mind?"

"I would like to know more to Percy." Her teasing glaze and shove to his shoulder as she moved away made Percy feel weirder than normal around her.

'Now I know why mom was teasing me about us sleeping together.'

 **"Sally! It's been too long." Sally Jackson felt herself be engulfed by a hug from her brother as soon as she opened the door. Max grinned as he released his sister. "How have you been sis? The boys giving you any trouble lately?"**

 **Sally gave her elder brother a lopsided grin. "I've been good Max. The boys have been... interesting as of late. They spent last summer at a Greek mythology camp ran by Perry's Latin teacher Mr. Brunner. I think they got a little into it as they came home more rambunctious then normal."**

Hera and Hestia rolled their eyes. Rambunctious was putting it mildly from the prayers they got from her during Percy's first month back from the camp.

The Romans were confused and Renya voiced the question on their minds. "Why a Latin teacher? Why not Ancient Greek?"

"Two overanxious gods and a whole lot of wine at a party in 1823 made it so Latin was taught to all demigods no matter what side of the coin they are." Was the utterance of Zeus as he recalled the headache Athena gave him when she sobered up.

 **Max's grin if anything grew wider. "That's good to hear Sal, I'll have to have Percy and Naruto tell me all about it then."**

"That would over well. Hey Uncle, I go to a place where we climb an active flowing lava climbing wall for fun and try not to die in capture the flag with monsters out for my blood in the woods during said game."

"Don't forget making weapons and using them on your fellow campers! Remember aim for between he brats legs, he can heal from it!" Percy and his father glared at the war god with Annabeth growling.

 **"Don't call me that." Sally playfully slapped her brother's chest. "Where's your daughter?"**

 **"She's finishing a phone call with one of her clients daughter's. Some girl named Piper or something.**

Piper blinked in surprise, it would be just a coincidence that her name was mentioned.

 **She was a great influence on the girl and her father has Sara babysit or come over to help out his daughter every once in a while. She's a sweet kid from what I heard from my daughter." Max frowned for a second and started to talk in a whisper to Sally. "But I'm worried for her, Sally. I hoping that spending time with her cousin and adopted cousin will help her. Thanks for taking your time to help out."**

Hestia smiled at the words. Family helped family after all as she looked around the room. Apollo and Hermes making faces at each other not paying attention, Athena watching the romance between her daughter and Percy with scorn and a touch of approval in them, Poseidon and Aphrodite looking as well. Her brothers wives had left the room expect for Hera to deal with business with Hades going along because of Demeter's nagging about popcorn again. Zeus was eating cotton candy and making clouds out of them. Artemis and Ares were sharing a monster boar roust with the duo competing who could eat the most first before the other.

'...My family...'

 **"Of course," Sally moved her hair out of her face. "You know that I will help out the best I can."**

 **"I will hold you too it sis." Max looked over his sisters shoulder. "Is that who I think it is? Come here and give your uncle a hug Naruto!"**

 **"Uncle Max!" Naruto ran and jumped into his uncle's arms. His stuffed animal in Naruto's hands as he gave his adopted uncle a hug. Snuggling his face into his uncles chest he's muffled voice was almost unheard, "I missed you."**

The women cooed as the cute face of Naruto appeared.

Hermes rubbed is eyes at the floating picture. "I thought this was a book?" He uttered as his eyes stung from the rubbing.

 **"Missed you too sport. Hello to you too Kyuubi, have you been terrorizing the pigeons again?"**

 **Naruto looked at his uncle aghast. "Kyuubi doesn't terrorize pigeons, he strikes fear in the hearts of ninja's and his enemies. He is the most powerful bijuu there is!"**

Ares pouted as he saw the look in his mother's eyes and the side glares of his uncles and father. 'All I was going to say is that we should unleash Typhon again for some mayham and destruction or something similar.'

 **Max nodded his head. "Of course he is. I see the killer eye he holds, but if strikes fear in ninja why aren't you afraid Naruto?" Naruto puff up his chest and Sally snickered into her hand as Naruto proudly proclaimed that he was his friend and he wasn't scared of him.**

Snickers came around to the image.

 **The sound of steps came from the hallway and Max turned his head, to see his daughter. "There you Sara, come say hello to your aunt and Naruto."**

Percy's eyes shined as he finally got to learn about his cousin that wasn't related by his father's weird family tree of immortals, demigods and monsters. Annabeth had to nudge him to get him to continue.

 **Naruto started to shake in fear as Sara came thought the doorway. "Aunt Sally, it is good to see you once again." Came the silky voice of Sara as she gave her aunt a curtsy and handshake.**

 **"And you too Sara. I love that outfit you are wearing, you must tell me where you got it. Please model it for me dear." Sara smiled as did so, showing off her outfit. It was a soft green shirt with a darker green jacket. She also was wearing a dark almost black purple leggings and a flower pattern skirt. Her shoes were a nice softer color to match her shirt and leggings. "It's fabulous! I must get one for myself."**

 **"I'm afraid it's one of a kind right now, but it is going into the market soon. I'll see if I can't get you one for free for my wonderful aunt. Think of it as an early present from your niece."**

"Very nice, your cousin has an eye for fashion Percy." Aphrodite grinned at the blushing boy.

 **Turning her head she spotted Naruto. "Aww, Naruto you've grown so much. Come here and give your cousin a hug."**

Hera and Hestia were grinning, Sara was such a nice girl after all.

 **Naruto backed away from his cousin and looked at his mother in fear. Why didn't she see that Sara was a dangerous person anyway? But no, all his mother way was a young becoming woman with a career in modeling. But he knew the truth, that under that pretty girl face and polite mannered charm was a monster that was waiting to strike. One that relished the chance to making him feel pain from it.**

Hazel frownd, "That's just mean. What sort of person do you think she is?"

 **But his mother didn't know. "Naruto, give your cousin a hug, she's missed you."**

"Yes Naruto, give Sara a hug." Hera grunted out, trying not to sound interested.

 **Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. He slowly and hesitantly approached his nemesis from the black lagoon. As slowly came to his cousin he looked her over to see if she was hiding something. Having enough of his shyness, Sara pulled him into a hug. "Naruto! Oh I missed you," she exclaimed as she hugged him, completely ignoring the sound of breaking bones as she tightened her grip on her favorite cousin.**

"Just a _little_ bit tighter."

"Ares!"

"What?"

 **Looking down at him as his face was pressed in her cleavage she gave him a soft smile.**

 **Naruto tried not to cry out in pain as Sara slowly crushed him. His feet dangled as Sara was a lot taller then him and he was afraid what would happen if she notice where his face was. "I...missed...you...too...Can't...breathe..."**

"What a way to go."

Artemis rolled her eyes at her twin. "Pervert."

 **"Oops." Sara released Naruto and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Naruto, guess I was a little excited to see you. How has my favorite cousin been?"**

'Would I be her favorite cousin if we met?'

 **"I've been good Sara," Naruto said as he gulped down air. What was with girls and squeezing him anyway? "How's your... classes going?"**

 **"They've been well. A bit boring at times but I past them, I have an image to keep you know." She flicked her pony tail off so it fell freely down her back. "But I stayed top of my division this year again so that's good."**

Athena nodded with approval. It seemed Percy's counter part and Naruto had a good relative on their mortal side of the family.

Percy sneezed as well as his mother in the hospital.

 **Naruto nodded his head slowly. "So what did you learn this year?"**

 **Sara gave him a wicked grin. Leaning over so that her lips were almost brushing his ear she whispered, "I'll show you personally in the ring twerp. You should of kissed me by hand and showed me the manners of a gentleman to a lady like me. Looks like I have to beat that lesson in again brat. I'll consider going easy on you if you remember the other lessons and manners I have beaten into your pathetic little ass."**

"... I like her." The god of war grinned, "think she's a legacy of mine or one of Bella's?"

Frank looked over Percy's shoulder and looked at the note on the side of the page as Percy was having an eye issue. "Says here that she is a hundred percent mortal."

Apollo grunted, "I would have told him that. What you think sis? Hunter material?"

"We'll see."

 **Naruto looked to see if his mother was listening, but she and Max had moved to the living room and couldn't hear Sara and him talking.**

 **"Look at me when I'm talking to you. After the last time I was here I would think you would know better. I need a sparing partner and you will say?"**

 **"Yes lady Sara." Naruto spoke with a hint of defiance. Sara rolled her eyes and licked her lips as she studied her adopted cousin. Naruto hid a shuddered as his adopted cousin's eyes roamed over his body, feeling dirty even after taking a bath.**

"Pervert."

"I thought hunters were more anti male perverts?" Piper asked Thalia who shrugged.

"I call it as I see it."

 **"Your tone could use some work but I'll leave it to being in fear of being noticed in my space." A finger tilted his head upwards and she gave him a soft kiss. "Your one of the few males that I consider worthy Naruto, even if your a brat and a twerp. In a few more years perhaps... Well, I'll make sure that you will never leave me."**

 **Naruto stomach twisted and he shuddered.**

Aphrodite shivered in excitement much to the disgust and irration of Zeus's daughters.

 **"Now," Sara turned and headed to the living room, "Let us join up with our respected parents and see if I can't take you to the gym to practice. I want to keep in shape and your the only one around here that can keep up with me. The last wannabe man who tried blacked out after the third round and at least you can last till round ten. Hopefully one day you or someone else will push me to the limit."**

Artemis slammed her head repeatedly as her immortal relatives bursted out laughing at the incognito. 'Why me?'

 **As she walked away she grasped Naruto's stuff fox and looked at it. Throwing it to the ground she comments that he needs to grow up and steps on it as she walks away.**

Demeter frowned. "What do the young folk call that? A jerk move?"

Leo and Hephaestus both answered her with, "Bitch move. It's a Bitch move."

 **"Bummer Naruto," Kyuubi said without shame. He winced in pain as he felt his ribs heal. "I'll wish you luck but I want to avoid her for a bit."**

 **"I understand Kyuubi," Naruto told his friend as the foxed slowly went to the bedroom. "Prepare plan number twelve in-case we need it."**

 **The fox nodded and Naruto headed to the living room to join his family. 'I'm going to kill Percy when I see him next.'**

"I am not looking forward to see him again so soon." Hades grunted out with his children snickering at the looks on Percy and his father's faces.

 **Percy shivered in fear as he held a bag of ice between his legs as the door to the cabin was pounded on. Tyson was fast asleep, as the young cyclops discovered the wonders of cabin three's beds. For the past several hours the girls of camp half blood were out for his blood and his fellow male campers were either avoiding the girls or being forced to help the irradiated females beat him up.**

Jason rubbed the back of his Greek cousin who looked like he was made of ice. "I'll take that book from you."

Annabeth pouted, she wanted to read next.

 **The sound of the fountain did little for his nerves as the pounding grew louder.**

 **" _Oh Percy~"_ The son of Posiden was not afraid to admit he whimpered as the sound of Annebeth's voice came though the door. _"You can't stay in there forever you know. You will have to leave out sometime to eat. We promise that we will not not hurt you a little bit~"_**

*koff* "Liar!" *koff*

"Hush Apollo."

 **"I'm not falling for that Annebth," Percy called from where he was on the bed. He shifted his weight on the bed and moved the ice around. "You and the rest of you will only hurt me a lot instead of a _little_ bit."**

"It never ceases to amaze me how smarter that Percy is compared to ours. Perhaps we can trade them?"

"No." Zeus said firmly before his brother gave retort to his daughter. He wanted more of the story not more arguments.

 **The silence behind the door confirmed what he thought. 'After all, what kind of idiot would fall for that trick anyway?'** **He pondered as he tried to heal his body.**

Everyone answered and pointed at the culprit who raised his hand. "Percy."

 **All of a sudden for an instant he thought of perhaps another version of himself that raised his hand in the throne room of the gods with the gods and several demigods pointing at that version.**

"Mental that one." Dionysus grunted out as he sipped his drink.

 **"... Either I'm crazy or just slightly out of it." Losing the idea of a dumber version,**

"Oi!"

 **Percy started to think how he could get out of his more pressing issue. On how to get the females to stop wanting to beat him up. Growling, he flung his pillow to the floor. The sound that came from the floor gave him pause. Moving the pillow over he found that part of the floorboards had moved. Uncapping riptide, he slowly moved the board over to revel what was underneath.**

 **"Thank you Tyche," He said with a grin as the light reviled what was stored underneath. 'Looks like the harpies didn't find them when they cleaned the cabins last summer. Only fixed the boards.'**

"Percy did you tear up the floor boards?" Poseidon grinned at his son.

 **"So do you have a plan Annebeth," asked a member of Demeter's cabin, "Because Lily's last plan sucked."**

 **"How was I supposed to know that he knew to check if we were telling the truth about hurting him that way?" The daughter of Apollo snapped.**

"Clearly her planning skills needed work."

"And your children need to get out of the library of a cabin more often then required for camp activities. Sunlight is needed to keep up their health Athena."

 **Annebeth studied the cabin, looking for some weakness to help them drive Percy from the cabin. While a demigod of an other god or not in favor could not enter another god's domain, physical objects could as the Stroll brothers and Naruto had shown many times when they went on a prank spree.**

"They really make my day when they do."

Demeter narrowed her eyes at the thief god. "The last prank they did ruined my little boy's prized flower basket he was making for me."

"Errr."

 **But the windows and door were closed and if they broke them or the roof the sea god would notice and demand an answer to why they attacked his territory.**

"As would any one of us."

 **"I have nothing at this time. Anyone find anything that could be of help?" Asked the daughter of Athena as she rubbed her head.**

Piper grinned at the daughter of Athena. "So Annabeth..."

"Shut up Piper."

 **She and her sisters were having mixed feelings on the siege they were doing. On one hand it was a problem that was challenging and a new problem to figure out. Then it was the idea that this was the son of their mother's rival and the idea of him getting the better of them was an insult to their mother and a boon for his father. On the other he was blessed by her mother and she had no idea what Athena had granted him. Her mother barely ever blessed any children of her rival but the duo had blessed each other's sons and daughters before in the past.**

"I can see the issue." Zues noted as he watched his brother and daughter eye balling each other.

"I find it amusing." Hera snickered into her hand as her comment caused the rivals to glare at her.

 **Her brother Matthew studied over the building. "He has to come out sometime to eat and get water, so we can assume that he will be out within a day."**

 **"If he doesn't have a stash hiding somewhere and if he doesn't resort to drinking toilet water,"**

"First off gross, secondly I have bottle water along with some... goods I acquired from the Hermes cabin."

"That better not include anything I would disapprove of Percy."

"I'm not that stupid and why would I need it?"

 **A daughter of one of the minor gods pointed out. "Plus why are we doing this anyway? This is stupid and we should be trying to help save the camp."**

 **"Because he threw down a challenge to us females and we must fight." Connor mocked in a overly girly tone.**

The dudes snickered along with a few smirks from the ladies in the room.

 **Rubbing his head he flinched under the glares of the campers before him. "Can't we just settle this some other time?"**

 **"Never!" Cried the voices of several females. Seeing that he was getting nowhere the son of Hermes left the area to go meet his brother. While he liked Percy and was a good friend of his brother, he was not going to stick his head out for the son of Posiden. At least not today.**

Percy slumped in his sit "Some friend he is."

 **Travis ran over to his brother. "So you got that feeling to?" Connor smirked and nodded. Two brothers cracked opened the cans of soda that Travis bartered for from one of their half siblings. Their prank sense was going haywire and it was centered around the events by cabin three.**

"Just like Mercy's kids." Frank noted as he recalled how they seemed to the one who were safe from pranks in the fifth.

 **"Toilet water again? Perhaps a mud bath?" Connor mused as he watched in anticipation.**

 **Travis shook his head. "Naw, I say its going to be paint or slime."**

 **"Ten drachmas that does something worthy of their wrath."**

 **"Make it twenty and the bed for a week if your wrong. Then your on." Shaking hands the brothers waited.**

 **They were not to be disappointed.**

The god of thieves leaned forward in participation for the prank along with his siblings.

 **Percy sat on the floor concentrating as he slowly worked. He had to careful as a single mistake could be his undoing and the mockery of Annebeth and her siblings. Wetting his lips he worked, not noticing that Tyson had woken up and was watching him with interest. He had to get the formula just right or else _ka-boom_ or some other effect could take place. After a tense minute he sighed in relief.**

 **"What are you doing?" Percy jerked and fumbled what he had made. He barely grasped it before the contents in the object broke.**

 **"Your awake," The demigod deadpanned at his brother. "How long have you been?"**

 **"As soon as you were finishing whatever you were making. What is it anyway?" Tyson studied the cube that Percy held. It looked like an ordinary rubik's cube but the young monster could sense that it was not.**

 **Percy held it up proudly. "This sir, is my ticket out of the cabin and the end of the siege that we are undergoing."**

 **"A puzzle is going to free us?" Confused, Tyson wondered about Percy's mental state when the half blood started to crackle in glee.**

Dionysus rolled his eyes at the staring. "He's as mad as the rest of the lot."

 **"Ooooh yes, they cannot resist it if the right bait is used." Percy started to wake towards the door leading out of the cabin. He paused for a moment and looked at Tyson over his shoulder. "Best if you plugged your nose until we're a fair distance away from the cabin."**

 **With a spring in his step Percy knew that he was playing a huge gamble with the fates, Tyche and Nemesis. But some things in life come from large risks. Upon reaching the door he steeled his nerves and prepared his words. He had once chance and if he was going out he was going out big.**

 **"Hey Annebeth how about a bet?" he called out the door.**

 **Her reply made his lip twitch. "What kind of bet seaweed brain?"**

"Some things never change in any reality."

 **"I bet that you can't solve my rubik's cube in under a minute. If you can do so I'll surrender myself to you and the rest of you guys out there. If not, you all have to drop the subject about what happened before I came to camp."**

"Why that little- Percy!"

"Other me!"

 **Annebeth looked at her siblings and fellow females before answering. "Why should we take that bet Percy? After all, you have to leave sometime and there is more of us then you."**

 **"Because Tyson thinks you can't. After all he is a master at solving them and you probably never solved on in your life. And I can solve it under a minute as well, so I guess we children of Posiden can do it better if he's right. But I want to make sure that it is true."**

Percy was using Frank as a shield as Renya and Thalia held Annabeth back from her boyfriend. Meanwhile Jason was hiding between his father and Hera as his half brothers held back an irritated goddess of wisdom from destroying the book.

 **The daughter of wisdom bristled at that remark. How dare he say that his father's children were better then she and her siblings, the children of Athena. "I happen to one of the best here at the camp _Percy_. I bet you I can solve your cube in under forty seconds. And after I do you I'm going to make you prove your skill and eat your words."**

 **"So you take the bet?" Percy was cheering in his mind. Pride and ego were two traits that cabin six had with anything that had to deal with knowledge or wisdom.**

"They do not!"

"Apollo don't you dare at this moment! Athena sit down right now or else you will not get my cooking for the next decade."

Athena sat down with a pout.

 **He knew how to push their buttons as they could not accepted him, a child of Posiden, being better then them. Areas where his father had domain or influence didn't count.**

 **"Of course I'll take the bet, if you swear that as soon as I solve the cube you will leave the cabin." Annebeth wasn't stupid, she knew that without his word Percy could be pulling her leg.**

"Really? You think that I can out smart you?"

"No. I think you can have moments of genius but I'm the smart one if this relationship."

 **"I, Percy Jackson, swear on the river of Styx that if Annebeth and the rest of the campers that are outside my cabin waiting agree to the terms stated and swear as well I will exit the cabin if Annebeth solves the Rubik's cube in my hand. If she does not do so under a minute she and everyone else must drop the matter and not seek to continue it." Thunder boomed as soon as Percy stopped speaking.**

"Zeus why are the oaths made with thunder?" Calypso asked with the god becoming flustered. His five siblings were in stitches at his facial expression.

 **The group of demigods looked at Annebeth and she nodded. "I, Annebeth swear by what Percy said."**

 **The rest of group followed suit and Percy tossed the cube at Annebeth. The wisdom daughter looked at the cube and frowned. She had thought it was a thee by three cube, however in her hands was a five by five.**

"You still are on the three by three?" Hazel asked confused, "I thought that you would be beyond that considering you did your Rubik's Cube multiple times on the trip."

"I have been getting around to it."

 **"Your minute starts...Now" Percy called out though his now closed cabin door. Annebeth hands flew as she solved the cube. So focused, she didn't notice the Stroll brothers making a bet by their cabin. Or that several other prankster kids had joined in. If she had she would of hesitated in solving the cube. But she didn't and she finished the cube in fifty-five seconds. Her siblings and the girl demigods smirked in victory.**

 **"I finished Percy, come on out!"**

 **Percy smiled and counted down as he reached for the door handle. 'Three... Two... One."**

 ** _Boom_**

 **Opening the door he and Tyson almost started to laugh at the scene before them. There was Annebeth and the rest of the siege force, covered with slime and the odor of skunk spray. Tyson raced towards the tree line along with the satyrs who were nearby so that they could breathe. The Stroll brothers and the rest of the camp started to crack up as they saw what happened. Several of the girls shrieked, primary the ones from cabin ten, and raced away. But what sold the image was Annebeth and her siblings, who were closest to the blast. They were stunned silly with their expressions frozen on their faces as slime dripped down their bodies.**

"PERCY! ONCE THIS IS DONE I WILL END YOU!

 **"So worth it," Percy stated before fleeing the area. The war cries from the enraged cabin six filled his ears as he raced away. He knew that he was going to pay for what happened but at least he felt as if he had earned the beating now. 'I wonder how Naruto's doing?'**

Jason set down the book and attempted not to laugh at the face of Percy's girlfriend as she glared at him. Percy was swearing as her knife was stuck between his legs lodged several inches. Screaming he raced away as Annabeth gave chase.

"Ten says that she captures him and they have rough angry sex."

All in all it was just another average day as a demigod as their immortal relatives got sides of Aphrodite's bet.

* * *

 **So please review guys it's been so long and I'm hoping for something to kick start my muse. See you all on the flip side.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone so I'm back to doing my stories and while love hearing your cheering voices, I am going to try and make it so that I upload more content more often as much as possible.  
**

* * *

"Alright punks its my turn."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Do you even know how to readout loud Ares?"

Ares gave his brother the bird. Opening up the book he grinned as he read the first lines.

 **Naruto flinched as Sara's fist slammed into the face of her opponent, knocking out several teeth from his mouth. A quick jab to his leg and round house kick to the side of his head from her leg finished number eleven.**

"Wow" Hazel stated as a mini movie appeared as Ares spoke like a spokesman of a MWA fighting match. "She's good"

 **"You Bi-!" Number twelve started before Sara blocked her attack with the pipe and slammed twelve into the wall several times face first. After making sure that the bleeding girl was still alive, but also still wake, Sara flung twelve to hit numbers one, two and six who were getting up. Ducking under a high kick Sara punched with both fists to hit the sweet spot between ten's legs. He collapsed to the ground foaming and a glazed look in his eyes.**

The daughters of Zeus and Ares nodded with approval. "Aim for the weak spot," They said as one as the (other) males crossed their legs.

 **"She's a monster!" Four stated as she panicked, and screamed as Sara's weight fell on her via body slam. Flipping off, she captured seven in a head lock and used her strength and leverage to throw him to the ground. Swiping her sweat and hair off to the side she looked up to the cameras that were recording the fight. "Anymore Jack? These ones are good but they need more training in order to challenge me."**

 **"Sorry dear," came a voice from a speaker. "But that's everyone here that is willing to take you on. Did the weapons help at all?"**

"Dude your other's cousin is badass!" Leo exclaimed, all that and with enemies with weapons to boot.

"So which of my cousins here is the most badass Leo?" Percy rolled his eyes with a flat face and turned to his friend who sputtered under the looks he was given.

 **Sara rolled one shoulder then the other. "A bit, but they need to work on their teamwork and not crowd the target."**

 **A groan came from one of her down practice opponents before Sara grabbed a now broken quarter staff and hit him over the head. "Hey! Don't hit them anymore Sara! The bill is already high already and I don't need them to be more broken then they already are."**

 **"Aw~ Jack, I didn't know you cared."**

 **"Listen girl, my business would suffer if the word got out that this club holds illegal underground fighting with limited to no holds matches.**

"Oi where is this place!"

"Ares..."

"What? It a fighting pit and its anything goes!"

"I'm willing to find it and will go together but your buying our way in."

"Done deal hot spot!"

Hera buried her face in her hands as her husband tried to convince his sons not to go.

 **Hell, the only reason your toy is allowed in here is because your matches sell and I don't want to lose my prime money making fighter."**

 **"Tch, well at least clean this pit up. I want to finish my cousin's training." Everyone who heard her words shivered in fear and in pity for Naruto.**

Percy stiffened.

 **Naruto would have ran, but Sara had collared him and had the collar connected to the wall with a chain. For his protection she called it. Naruto knew that it turned her on and because he had tried to run when she had dragged him here. This wasn't the first time he had been here, as Sara called it her home away from home and brought Naruto to 'train' with her, but she had never been so violent.**

"The Amazons would love her," Athena noted as she sipped on her tea.

 **'Why me?" He wondered as she swayed her hips back and fourth as she approached him. Sara loved showing off her figure and her outfit showed it off in spades but at the same time gave maximum protection against her foes in the pit. Ever sense he and Percy had gone to camp, Naruto had noticed that she was similar in looks to one of Aphrodite's children, but had the mannerisms and blood lust of Ares' when fighting. But she was a pure mortal and Naruto hoped that she didn't become another victim of a god's over active sex drive.**

"She could be one of those whose ancestors were mortal Amazon warriors but that would mean Percy is one as well in part." Annebeth noted before nodding. "Percy we're going to see your moral family tree after this chapter."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so and it will be a nice reading as you pamper me."

 **"So you want to get started now?" Sara asked her adopted cousin as she gently placed her hand on his cheek. She giggled as he turned his head away and pouted. Tracing his birthmarks, Sara felt her heart thump loudly in her chest and she felt her tongue wet her lips. She could not help it, he was too cute and innocent for his own good.**

Artemis looked at Apollo and Aphrodite. "Yandere?"

"Yandere." Was the deadpanned response the two gods gave. Apollo shivered a bit from a memory of one of his scores from Japan who came close to ripping of his units with a doggy poop scooper.

 **Dense like Percy, but she knew that if it wasn't for her the boys would have only rocks for brains. A taser and bribes of candy went a long way after all. After Percy was trained it was easy to enforce proper study habits onto Naruto.**

"Interesting fact to know when we get to collage." Annebeth idly spoke as she twirled her electric baton that Leo gave her and Thalia charged. If this was true she was sure she could get her boyfriend to get a phd in something useful.

Said boy was trying to vaporize the mechanic and hunter with his gaze for the gift of painful studying, the doom of his life.

 **"Don't worry I'll be gentle..."**

Hermes and Apollo snickered.

 **'Thank the gods.'**

 **"At first. Then we will take it at my pace sweets."**

 **'I take it back. Note to self, ask Percy for help in defacing a statue on Olympus of which ever immortal cursed me to being with her.'**

"Um, how about no?" He squeaked out as the gods began to glow with various colors.

Zeus nodded his head. "Good."

 **Knowing it would be pointless to resist he nodded slowly. Sara squealed in joy and compelled his head forward to land between her breasts by pulling on the chain. Of course, this meant Naruto had a hard time breathing and holding his breath.**

 **'Lucky kid,' thought the manager as he watched from his booth as Naruto struggled to escape. Sara moaned in pleasure as Naruto brought his hands up to push away from her, but his hands were pushing and touching the wrong places. Many tried to look away from the scene as blood dripped from their noses.**

 _Grrrrr_

"Um, Arty this is a story remember?"

"I agree with my sister, that boy better apologize to her." Athena grunted out. It was the principle of the matter.

 **"~Aaah~ Naruto~!" Sara gasped as she freed his head. She turned her head off to the side with a bright red blush on her face. Then with her free hand she slapped Naruto into a wall. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU PERVERT!" She shouted at him with the blush still shining on her face. Growling she used the chain to send him flying into the air before yanking down. Spinning on one foot she let go of the chain and kicked him across the room.**

Hazel blinked and looked at Frank who had just finished explaining what an Yandere was to her. "So... this is probably how your siblings from Ares act in love?"

the sputtering of his father made if clear to Frank that she was on to something... that and the amused looks sent their way.

 **"Ouch. That's going to leave a mark on you kit."**

 **Naruto blinked in surprise. 'OK, I think I may have brain damage as I thought I heard Kyuubi.'**

 **"That last kick into the may have but you are still an idiot. It's me you fool. Kyuubi."**

 **"Kyu?" Naruto asked out loud in confusion blinking his eyes. The collar had come off mid flight and he was now hiding in the dust cloud, hoping his monster of a cousin wouldn't find him.**

"Bro, she's mortal. We have an entire family made up of immortal beings and monsters."

 **"No, I'm bugs bunny. OF COURSE IT"S ME!... Also duck and roll to the right in ten seconds." Lost, Naruto did not listen and was promptly sidelined by a body thrown by Sara. "I thought I said duck. Anyway, kit, I'll explain later on how you can hear my voice but you have to trust me. Ten o'clock, leap."**

 **Naruto flung himself away from the distortion. Sara appeared where he was and growled when she saw that she had missed hitting him. Her face was flustered and she was panting in excitement. "Oh Naruto~! Come out and play~" She called, her voice dripping of something that Naruto could not identify but everyone else in ear shot could. It wasn't one of pain giving but Naruto didn't know that. All of his mental capabilities were shouting at him saying danger danger Dr. Smith. "I want to show you something~"**

Apollo grinned. "Lost in Space, a nice classic from the 60s."

"Like your brain?"

"Low blow Athena but your the one who agreed to help with the Apollo program."

Artemis glowed at that remark. "Your program had no women in it and I had to deal with several groups of mortals walking around my chariot taking pieces off it for study!"

"To be frank with you sis the rock collecting was her idea!"

"Says the one with the ego! Apollo program my arse. It was meant to be the-"

 _Boom_

"Enought! Ares continue the story before they go off again!" Zeus thundered in hopes of quelling the argument.

 **'Nope nope nope. Not going to happen,' He chanted in his mind as he ran, his demigod powers and ADHD kicking in. He and Percy had experimented on what powers he could manifest. Chiron told them it was unlikely that Naruto would have a full set and range until he was older but also stated that it was possible to unlock some by force until Naruto reached sixth grade.**

"Its always sixth grade Grover said to me." Percy uttered under his breath before looking towards the two immortals who could explain. "Why sixth grade?"

"Because," Athena slowly spoke. "Most who go into sixth grade are 12 years old, the number of Olympians and six is the number of children of the crooked-one and Rhea. Also it was thought that because demigods would already be changing do to puberty, it would be easier on the mind while paying homage to the original heroes of Greece.

 **So far he had unlocked six demigod powers. Water breathing, air and water disturbance detection,** **basic wind gliding, minor use of shadow cloaking, and minor plant communication.**

Apollo pursed his lips into a thin line. "Diverse skills."

"Looks like he and I share a skill." Thalia noted as her brother glanced at her. Smirking at him she explained. "Air disturbance detection, great for hunting at night."

"So unfair."

"Suck little bro."

 **It irked him that he had no combat related powers yet, but the skills were something any ninja would want Kyuubi pointed out.**

"True." Hades and Hermes said. Turning towards his nephew Hades spoke. "I believe that is jnix? I want an ambrosia soda from your 1953 stock."

Hermes sputtered.

 **"A little help would be great!"**

 **"First, don't speak out loud. Just think of me and talk in your head, like telepathy or what ever the wheel chaired naked ape from that comic called it.**

"Professor X."

"Its a stupid name."

"It's X for the X gene. He is trying to-"

"Still dumb."

 **So what I miss?"**

 **'I've lost my mind,' Naruto thought before cloaking himself in shadow and hiding in a corner. The potted plant helped to hid behind as it cased a natural shadow to blend in. Sara raced by without looking and Naruto fled his heart slow down as he relaxed. Collecting himself he tried what Kyuubi had mentioned but nothing happened. "Kyu, are you there?"**

 **Naruto heard a slapping sound in his mind. "Yes I'm here. I guessing the seal isn't weak enough for you and me to communicate via your mind yet. But lets focus on the task at hand. Your survival against your cousin."**

"Most enemies are our cousins or related in someway in some form or another. I'm guessing the family reunion parties are fun." Frank noted with the gods shifting at the mention of a family reunion.

 **"What I want to know is," Naruto grumbled as he crawled away from his hiding spot. "Why is your able to talk to me in my mind. Unless the shrink was right ans your a figment of my imagination after all."**

"D?"

"...Maybe, but wouldn't that make us all nuts to?"

 **Kyuubi growled and spewed a string of curses that Naruto ignored. "Why can't she torment Percy?"**

Percy sputtered "OI! I have enough problems are is!"

"Yet not enough..."

"Aphrodite, please don't do what your planning in your head of yours until my son has gotten settled in with his new sibling. Babies after all are a lot of work."

Nodding in silent defeat the goddess of love conceited to Poseidon. Diaper duty training the boy will have to deal with his new sibling for a while.

'Good training in case they do get hitched.'

 **"Because the fates aren't that cruel and being taught math by one of Hade's minions is cruel enough for them?" Kyuubi pointed out.**

"See! I knew they were out to get me then!"

"Err, Percy better give them something nice or they may ask Hades to let her teach as your personal tutor for the next month."

Hades gave a warm friendly smile that was somehow worse then a smirk. "I'm sure she will be all to happy to help you learn how to calculate the distance traveled on your most recent adventure between various points."

Percy whimpered in fear.

 **Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he tired to pay attention to his surroundings. But his luck failed him as Sara appeared above him and forced him to the ground in a hold.**

 **"HELP!" Naruto cried out in terror as she grabbed his ankles with one hand. "Please don't kill me!"**

"Please don't, I have a feeling my other will get an ear full from the yelling of three goddesses."

 **"Your not going to die little cousin. It would take too much effort to hide the body and explain to Aunt Sally. But I'm disappointed in you brat. Next time try to keep moving when trying to avoid a stronger fighter and also..." Sara's free hand traced down his torso and chest playfully. "If you wanted to get intimate you could have asked. Taking advantage of a young virgin girl like me could get you into trouble. Image what your mother would say if she found out your fondled your cousin's chest like that. But good underhanded tactic. But now I have to make sure you learn your lesson even more so. So lets get in the pit and fight properly. My. Sweet. Ninja. Toy." Her silky and lusted filled voice punctuated each of her words as she started to drag him to the fighter's pit.**

"Hot girl right there. Wonder if she's real her and willing to get into the ring with me."

Percy wanted to vomit.

 **Naruto's eyes lit up as he remembered that he was a ninja in training. 'Hope this works,' he prayed as he reached up. 'Love you mom, Percy.'**

 **"What are you planing?"**

 ** _Slap_**

 **"Aaah~, ...PERVERTED TWERP!"**

"Your more of a pervert." Piper noted with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

 **Naruto nursed a black eye as he and Sara walked into the mall. His body ached all over from the beating, she called it tough love and it was a friendly spar.**

"Ares."

"What? That's the best form of love that I know and it builds character. Mom even did the same to me and cripple over there."

Hera took several large gulps of wine.

 **His mother had asked what happen and before Naruto could tell her that it was Sara's fault, she told Sally her version. How a group of boys had jumped them and Naruto had tried to fight them off only she had to interne to make sure that he wasn't hurt. She said that he did well but she was afraid for him when they pulled weapons out.**

"Bullshit there lady!" Apollo yelled out, cupping his hands to his face as if he was shouting across a room.

 **Of course his mother didn't care to hear that it was Sara who beat him up as there was a cop who confirmed Sara's story and when he told her his version the cop pointed out that Naruto had a rather nasty bump on the back of his head. So his mother thought he must of gotten the details mixed up. Sally gushed over her and him and to Naruto's growing horror but his mother's joy, Sara suggested that they all get manicures.**

 **So there he was with his nemesis and mother at the mall to get his nails done.**

Artemis nodded. "I know the horror of what you speak."

 **Worse, several girls that knew him worked at the place from the academy. He hated his life at times as there was no avoiding them. Naruto brood as he dragged his feet along, listening to his mother and cousin have a girl on girl talk. For a nine year old boy it was horrible to listen to. He never really understood the female need to talk about such random stuff and the only reason he could even semi understand was do to his schooling at the girls Academy.**

"Better then the rest of us." Hermes grumbled.

 **As it was a Friday afternoon so the mall was packed and his mother kept him close to arms length. He hated being treated like he was going to be taken away and wanted to explore the mall without his mom or brother hounding on him. But no, he was too irresponsible and young to go out on his own in the eyes of his mother.**

Hera hummed in thought. 'I should get her a present.'

 **"Excuse me?" Naruto blinked and turned around. There, siting on a bench was a man in a suit and another in a tracksuit. The one in the suit he didn't recognize, but he recognized the second. Hermes.**

Hermes waved his hand. "Hi me!"

 **Naruto tugged on his adopted mother's hand and when she looked over to where he was pointing her eyes widened. "Go take care of that. I'll distract your cousin and get us in line. Don't be held up too long as I need to get you to your friend's home after our manicures." Naruto blushed when he heard Hermes and the unknown snicker in his direction. Gathering what little dignity he had left he marched up to Hermes.**

"What is it with males and their masculinity that needs to be protected? Is it wrong to be a little bit more-"

The resounded course of yeses made Aphrodite and the rest of the women frown.

 **The god gave him a wicked grin. "Yo Naruto. How's it going?"**

 **"Don't mock me Hermes," Naruto snapped at the god. Naruto sill was mad at the god and he was number one of god on Naruto's shit list. "What do you want."**

 **"Straight to the point of the back?" Naruto looked at the man who spoke, but he knew that this was an immortal but not one he knew. Seeing Naruto's lack of knowledge of who he was the unknown immortal reached out with his hand. "Prometheus."**

Zeus thundered with displeasure. Why is he there Hermes!?"

"Other me!"

 **"Nice to met you." Naruto looked at the titan with interest and respect. The titan's face was covered with marks that Naruto knew came from the titans punishment before Hercules freed him. However, Naruto could see that the titan hand a tracking device and a shock collar hidden behind the mist.**

"Much better. At least that collar is your work Hephaestus so it should be-"

"That's not my counterpart's work. Look's like one from the Cyclops forges here in the mines." The smith god said lazily. "So if it fails don't blame me... Like you did when he escaped last time for some else's poor quality work."

 **"I'm guessing this is not a chance meeting?"**

 **The titan of forethought shook his head while Hermes rubbed his temples. "Nope, this is request that we need you to do. You see Hermes here..."**

 **"Hey!" Snapped the now irritated god of messages.**

 **Prometheus ignored the interruption. "Lost something of value.**

"Constantly happening in the industry."

 **You do recall the story of how the council of the gods got revenge on humanity after I gave you lot fire right?"**

 **"Something about a jar, Pandora, and your brother?" Naruto said as he tried to recall the story. Percy had to do a report on the myth when he was taking Chiron's Latin class and Naruto had gotten sick of hearing that story.**

 **"Yep, that's the one. The god of dimwits here lost the jar**

"Hermes, I believe I should do a look over of your mail rooms to make sure that anything else of dangerous valve doesn't go missing."

"It doesn't usally happen!"

 **after my brother sent it to Artemis on the western coast. He was too busy with a girl and so lost the jar."**

"Of course it was a girl."

"Oi!"

 **Hermes came under the glares of Naruto and Prometheus for different reasons. Prometheus continued, "So this is where you come in. We would like you to head west and find the jar before some random idiot mortal finds the jar and opens it."**

 **Naruto brightened. "Like a quest?" The two immortals nodded and Naruto let out a cheer of enticement. It was quickly stopped when he remembered where he was. "When do I start?"**

 **"As soon as you are able." Hermes growled as he gave Naruto a look. The god was still miffed after what happened the last time he was with Naruto and was mostly neural to the young demigod. But Hermes also did not like Naruto after Zeus punished him for the fiasco. Cleaning the toilets without powers was not fun.**

Hermes and Percy shivered. "The horror."

 **"This must be taken care of as soon as possible."**

 **"I shouldn't have to deal with the postman losing his mail and sending a boy to look for it." Naruto pointed out to the god. "Also I'm a dude and we three know how Artemis feels about males even on a good day. I hope you give refunds cause you suck."**

"I'm not that bad."

"Sis, you turn that group of cub scouts into jackrabbits just before we went to our island because they were using your bathing pond as a swimming hole. Your weren't even bathing and could have waited for them to leave!"

"...Oops?"

 **Prometheus cleared his throat before Hermes could hurt the demigod. "So best of luck to you boy. As you don't have a weapon I'll start by looking at your friend's home after they go to sleep."**

 **"Miia's home?" Questioned the confused demigod.**

 **Prometheus shrugged his shoulders while Hermes rolled his eyes. "Yes. Inside there should be something that will work well for you. Now I'm guessing that we have used up your time here. So good luck and see you soon." With a flash the two immortals disappeared, leaving behind a piece of paper. Picking it up Naruto read it.**

 ** _Have fun with your manicure._**

 ** _-Hermes :P_**

 **"Argh!" Naruto tore up the paper. 'I will get you Hermes.' He vowed as he was dragged into the stall by his impatient cousin where upon the massed descended on him with giggling flare.**

"I'll be waiting."

 **"Naruto!" Miia yelled as he walked up the steps to her home. He gulped as his class mate raced forward and jumped. "I've been waiting for you!"**

Hazel sucked the last of her smoothie down. "Oh, we're back to the beginning before the flashback?"

"Seems like it."

"Good."

 **"Gaah!" Naruto and Miia fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. The red head girl held onto Naruto and sniffed him deeply. Naruto blushed as the girl licked her lips and looked at him. "So how are you Miia?"**

 **"I'm well but hungry. My sisters are in the living room and my mom is making us something to eat." The girl got up and gave Naruto another hug once he was up. "I missed you Naruto."**

 **"It hasn't even been that long Miia," Naruto pointed out to his excited classmate. Grabbing Kyuubi and his things both kids enter the house. "So what do you want to do first?" He asked as he followed Miia to her room.**

 **Miia bit her lip. "Um, Naruto... Sorry about this but it's for your own good." Before he could ask what she meant a giant snake tail slapped him into the wall where he was knocked unconscious. "Sweet dreams Naruto."**

"... Ok, my turn to read!"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story!**


End file.
